


Le roi et l'oiseau: La légende d'un roi et de son royaume

by EmeraudeGrimm007



Category: Le roi et l'Oiseau
Genre: Chatiments, F/M, Multi, Other, Ville basse
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 53,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraudeGrimm007/pseuds/EmeraudeGrimm007
Summary: Depuis toujours, le royaume de Takicardie a longtemps sombré dans la tyrannie du roi Charles. Mais alors que tout sera perdu, une personne viendra tout changer en lui. Ceci, est l'histoire d'un roi tyrannique qui apprendra à aimer encore, grâce à une petite bergère qui lui donnera l'espoir de ce racheter auprès de son peuple.





	1. Chapitre 1 : Le mariage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://archiveofourown.org//le-roi-et-l'oiseau](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2F%2Fle-roi-et-l%27oiseau).



> Autre chose importante, je tiens à précisez qu'il y aura plusieurs apparitions des personnages appartenant à Paul Grimault. 
> 
> Déjà en partant, vous déjà qu'il y a le petit clown ? Mais là, je vais en mettre le paquet pour que l'intrigue soit plus intéressante. 
> 
> Comme personnage, il va y avoir le Voleur de Paratonnerre, qui sera un ancien habitant de la ville basse. Un petite apparition du marchand de papillon dans ( La légende de la soie )
> 
> L'épouvantail, qui fera partit des œuvres vivantes du roi Charles et, le flûtiste de ( La flûte de musique ) 
> 
> Pour toute vos demandes, suggestions que vous m'avez envoyées, ne vous inquiétez, je ne vous aie pas oubliés.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lire attentivement : C'est la dernière fois que vous me verrez refaire la correction de mes chapitres. Dans cette nouvelle version, j'ai offert plus de personnalités à mes personnages, j'ai modifié les dialogues et j'ai ajouté plus de détails sur l'environnement. Bonne lecture. Encore une fois, je suis profondément désolé.

(Des années plus tôt)

Ma chère Marguerite. En te regardant, je remarque que tu deviens de plus en plus consciente du monde qui t'entoures et qu'il est grand temps que tu apprennes la vérité. J'ai toujours su que tu n'étais pas comme les autres enfant de ton âge, puisque tu sais plus d'informations que nous. Malgré que nous vivons une époque maudite à Takicardie, cela ne veut pas dire que devons ce laisser assombrir par les dirigeants qui nous ont gouvernés. Chacun d'entres nous peuvent recrées ce monde. Il suffit juste d'y croire. Et toi, Marguerite, je te garantis que tu seras celle qui fera une différence. Tu n'est pas seulement une petite bergère ; tu es une combattante !

En ces mots, c'est alors que des coups durs se firent entendre à la porte, gâchant le moment précieux dans la chaumière.

\- Vite, cache toi, Marguerite !

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

(Moment présent) 

Les feux d'artifices jaillissaient majestueusement dans le vaste ciel du royaume de Takicardie, en créant des formes spectaculaires. Tandis que les vivats résonnèrent en masse dans la cité, les cloches, sonnèrent haut et fort pour célébrer la cérémonie. 

Dans la salle d'audience, tout les regards ce posèrent envers le souverain de Takicardie et de sa nouvelle épouse qu'il conduisit entre les rangés de soldats qui se retrouvaient de chaque côté.

\- Vous me voyez, madame. Me voici à présent comme le plus heureux des hommes, déclarait avec contentement le roi Charles qui serra fortement le bras de sa promise. Il tenta de l'embrasser, mais celle-ci repoussait discrètement l'avance du roi.

À cet instant, lorsque le souverain, tentait de lui expliquer une autre fois sa situation, c'est alors qu'une trompe se fit entendre dans la grande salle, réveillant tous le public qui avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur les deux mariés.

Puis, un crieur public déclara :

\- Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves gens ! Afin que nous puissions célébrer ce mariage, sa majesté, le roi de Takicardie, nous invites dans la cour royal pour poursuivre les festivités ! Après son annonce, les trompes refirent bientôt surface sur les lieux, où une acclamation de vives joies éclatait de partout. Cependant, l'héritier du trône eu un regard qui se remplissait par de la colère sur l'ancienne bergère. S'en était trop ! Il devait lui faire comprendre les choses, sans toutefois lever le tons contre sa bien-aimée, beaucoup plus fragile qu'il aurait crut. 

En cette après midi, les festivités étaient merveilleuses. Tout d'abord, un énorme banquet avaient été placé, où des délicieuses recettes s'y trouvaient. Il y avait des mets exotiques, jamais vue auparavant que les cuisiner de divers classes avaient apportés, en guise de remerciement envers le roi qui les avaient invités.

Tandis que les aristocrates et d'autres humbles nobles discutèrent de leurs puissances, au loin, se trouvaient des jeux de sociétés. On y trouvait le golf, des jeux de pokers, où bien évidement, la plupart trichaient pour le simple plaisir.

Durant ce temps, il y eut un journaliste qui interviewais le roi Charles, durant que la bergère était à quelques distances d'eux. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Fido, le chien du tyran qu'elle faisait le plus confiance.

Depuis son arrivée sur place, celle-ci, sous les ordres du roi, avait dût afficher une fausse expression joyeuse, de façon à ce que l'homme ne la punisse pas, ou ce débarrasse du ramoneur. Notamment, il lui avait tellement prévenu à plusieurs reprise qu'il allait le faire, que ça doublait encore plus un niveau de stress chez la pauvre jeune femme.

Marguerite se sentait si abattu par tous ses événements qui s'étaient passé durant la journée, qu'elle n'avait plus d'appétit. Elle avait un teint aussi pâle que la mort, les lèvres sèches et, ses jambes chancelaient par le manque de force. Le pire, fut son corset qui se serrait contre sa taille et qui l'empêchait de bien respirer. 

Elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire qu'elle était maintenant la femme de cet homme qui était sûrement l'être le plus malfaisant de ce vaste royaume. Juste le simple fait de l'avoir touché, d'avoir été obligé de regarder dans ses yeux, la rendait vulnérable. Tout à coup, le chroniqueur apparu devant elle, le micro pointé sur son visage.

\- Bien le bonjour, ô charmante reine de Takicardie ! Comment va notre reine en cette étonnante après-midi ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je...je vais b...bien, bégayait d'une voix souffreteuse l'ancienne bergère en s'exprimant dans le micro.

\- Oh, roucoulait l'intervieweur. Est-ce que je serais en train de détecter une certaine émotion dans votre voix ? Le mariage vous as bel et bien rendu sans mots, pas vrai ?

\- Oh que oui ! S'interposa Charles, avant que sa femme ne puisse parler. Vous savez comment les femmes sont au mariage ? Elles sont tellement émerveillées par leurs nouvelles vies, qu'elles en oublient de parler, riait nerveusement le souverain.

\- Je vous donnes raison, votre majesté. À propos, continua ensuite le chroniqueur qui s'adressa à la petite reine. Ça m'a vraiment ému l'histoire d'amour que votre mari nous a raconté, avant le mariage. C'est très féerique, exactement comme les contes pour enfants. Oh, par pitié ! Je parle trop et je n'ai pas eu la peine de vous poser la question qu'on veut tous connaître ! Pourriez-vous nous raconter un peu des détails croustillants du jour où votre regards à croiser pour la première fois le roi ? Quel à été votre réaction ? Exigeait de façon spontanée le journaliste qui décochait un large sourire sur la jeune mariée. Honnêtement, Marguerite se sentit comme piégée. Entre le roi de Takicardie qui surveillait ses moindres gestes et, celui qui la questionnait, l'empêchait de bien se concentrer. Si elle avouait tout au journaliste à propos du roi Charles qui maintenait prisonnier le ramoneur et l'oiseau, elle allait fortement le regretter. À part des soldats et les sujets de Takicardie, personnes d'autres, n'étaient au courant ce que le souverain pouvait réserver comme châtiment.

\- Alors ? S'enquit impatiemment le journaliste. Est-ce pour aujourd'hui ? Ma maison d'édition n'attend que ça pour compléter leurs journées.

\- Euh... disons que c'est un peu comme question, vous ne trouvez pas ? Confia le souverain qui avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de sa femme. Moi, je trouve que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Avec ma demande en mariage le même jour, ça fait beaucoup, signalait Charles qui lâchait délicatement la main de sa promise.

\- Je comprends effectivement, mon roi. Il faut qu'elle se tienne en forme pour votre lune de miel, déclara le journaliste, enthousiaste. 

Sans crier gare, c'est alors que la petite reine lâcha un soupir et s'évanouit au sol, avant même que le roi Charles puisse l'attraper.

\- Mais que se passe-t-il ?! S'écria l'intervieweur en échappant un cri d'horreur. Notre petite souveraine a perdu connaissance ! Soudain, toutes les activités s'arrêtèrent sur-le-champ, puisque les invitées se ruèrent autour du corps inconscient de Marguerite.

\- S'évanouir le jour de son mariage, mais quelle catastrophe ! S'exclama le journaliste en se tournant vers les caméras. L'alarme sonnait de partout, et les urgences se dépêchèrent sur place pour secourir l'héritière du trône qui se retrouva sitôt sur la civière. Son dernier regard se posa sur le roi Charles a ses cotées qui prononça : 

\- Pauvre Marguerite, dit-il. Il fallait bien que cela arrive. Ne vous en faites pas, lorsque vous allez vous réveillez, je vous promets que rien de tout ça arrivera encore.


	2. Chapitre 2: Despotisme et liberté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les origines derrière la tyrannie du roi Charles

Retour en arrière :

Plusieurs années plus tôt...

Depuis le début, le royaume de Takicardie à sans interruption été gouverné par de sombres souverains. Des tyrans, des sans scrupules que les sujets craignaient terriblement.

Cˋétait comme un cercle vicieux qui sˋétait répété durant des siècles et des siècles. Bien que Takicardie fût dˋune richesse exceptionnelle à partir de son territoire vaste et de sa grande réputation, les murs de lˋimmense palais, refermait un lourd secret, où seule la population connaissait réellement les faits.

Au-delà de toutes beautés du paysage, se trouvait un empereur, reconnu pour être le plus terrible dictateur que le royaume nˋait jamais porté. Avec cet homme, les gens ne connaissaient que la cruauté.

Et, avec lui, on ressentait un sentiment dˋoppression. Plusieurs tentaient de lutter contre son courroux, mais hélas, ils échouèrent et tombèrent dans les ténèbres.

Il ce nommait ainsi, le seigneur Vespasien 1ᵉͬ. Cela faisait depuis des années qu'il avait été sur le trône. Depuis, des guerres froides se déclenchèrent pour gagner plus de terres. Sa mégalomanie, était sa célébrité. Aucun homme, nˋétait encore arriver à son niveau supérieur !

________________________________________

En cette magnifique journée azurée, les Takicardiens sˋamoncelèrent devant la façade de lˋimmense cité, pour assister au retour de sa majesté et de son armés au loin. Les étendards quˋils transportèrent sur eux, soufflèrent solennellement à la brise du vent qu'elle emmenait avec elle pour glorifier leurs présences. Les armures brillaient sous les rayons du soleil et, les destriers avancèrent gracieusement, fières de transportés des combattants sur leurs montures.

Durant ce temps, du haut dˋun balcon qui se situait sur l'une des tours, se trouvait un jeune homme. Cˋétait Charles et, malgré ses yeux dˋune couleur ambre qui louchaient, celui-ci observait son père arriver dans la ville.

À cet instant, lorsque les hommes mirent les pieds au sol, le prince quitta la chambre où il était et, commençait à longer les couloirs pour se rendre sur les lieux. Mais avant, celui-ci sˋassura de mettre ses lunettes fumées, afin que personnes ne puissent remarquer son handicape aux yeux qui ne plaisait guère au despote.

Arriver parmi le peuple qui sˋétait religieusement agenouillés face à lˋempereur, Charles fut le seul à rester debout, immobile, lorsque son père se dirigea vers lui.

Le futur héritier du trône avait conscience du pouvoir diabolique de son père. Mais, contrairement à tous ceux et celles qui étaient effrayées, lui, avait apprit a résister. Marchant vers lui, Vespasien ajouta :

\- Suis-moi, Charles, ordonna le roi. Nous avons à nous parler. 

Sur ce, les deux hommes se rendirent jusqu'à lˋintérieur de lˋascenseur, où que le maître dˋhôtel appuie sur un des boutons pour faire lever lˋappareil. Dans les airs, il y eut un long silence qui prit place.

Avec le temps, Charles avait apprit à rester silencieux, tant et si longtemps que son père nˋavait pas ouvert la parole. Malgré son silence, celui-ci ne pouvait sˋempêcher de jeter un regard furtif envers son père qu'il redoutait le plus. Le roi Vespasien 1ᵉͬ, contemplait avec une attention sournoise, le monde qui sˋétendait à sa merci. Lui, qui avait encore réussi à raser dˋautres villages inconnues, afin de faire connaitre son nom, s'esclaffa :

\- Quel vie magnifique que nous avons, nˋest-ce pas ? Sˋenquit finalement le souverain à son fils.

\- Je lˋadmets, père, soulignait Charles. Tous ce que vous faites, vous le faites avec magnificence. Dˋailleurs, cela me donne quelques idées lorsque je serai le nouveau roi de Takicardie.

Soudain, un léger grognement sˋéchappa alors du roi, faisant réagir le prince. Et, avant qu'il puisse lui répondre, cˋest alors que lˋascenseur sˋarrêta à lˋétage familiales.

\- Père, débuta étrangement Charles. Pourquoi agissez-vous de la sorte ? Ais-je ajouter un commentaire qui ne vous as pas plu ?

\- Certes, admettait glacialement le souverain. Fais-moi une faveur et regarde-toi dans le miroir qui est au mur.

Acquiesçant dˋun hochement de la tête, Charles se mit à sˋobserver dans le portrait devant lui. Face à son image, il se mit à sourire légèrement, mais le destin en décida autrement, lorsque son père lui demanda une autre question plus perturbante.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que tu as le profil dˋun souverain, prêt à régner ? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Mais oui, rétorqua directement le jeune homme. Sur ceci, le roi Vespasien 1ᵉͬ eut un gros soupir et sˋélança :

\- Enlève tes lunettes, je te prie.

À cet instant, les traits du visage de Charles sˋeffaça et, fut remplacé par une expression maussade lorsqu'il enleva ses lunettes fumées, dévoilant ainsi son strabisme.

\- Voilà, où je veux en venir, fils. Dis-moi encore, comment veux tu régner Takicardie quand il y a cette malformation qui ruine ton regard ?

\- Père, ajouta à haute voix le jeune homme. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, je suis malheureusement née ainsi. 

\- Malheur, répliqua sèchement lˋhéritier du trône. De tout façon, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis lors de mon voyage et j'ai plusieurs idées qui me sont venus à mon esprit. Crois-moi, Charles, tu t'en sortiras pas ainsi. Tu as beaucoup de chemin à faire, avant d'accéder au trône.

\- Je serais à la hauteur de surmonter les épreuves, répliqua Charles. Ce n'est pas mon strabisme qui me l'empêchera. 

\- Ah bon ? Dans ce cas-ci, je te conseille de m'écouter attentivement : Aussi longtemps que je serais le souverain, tu devras apprendre a survivre sous mon règne, déclara théâtralement le grand roi. Surveilles tes arrières, fils, car on n'est jamais trop prudent. Surtout dans ton cas ! Puis en reculant, ce dernier fit tournoyer sa cape de lˋautre côté et poursuivit sa marche en direction des étages qui lui était destiné.

Seul, le prince Charles observât lˋindividu qui disparut dans ses appartements. Une colère noir se lisait sur son visage et, sa respiration devint saccadé, causé par les paroles blessantes. Une fois à lˋintérieur et éloigné de toute inclémence, le jeune homme prit une bonne bouffée dˋair frais, face au lieu où il se trouvait désormais et qui représentait son seul havre de paix.

Sa chambre, étant représentée par des dizaines de portraits qui, miraculeusement, prenaient vie grâce au don extraordinaire que le jeune souverain possédait depuis son tous jeune âge, fut l'endroit où il pouvait vivre une liberté. Être lui-même, sans se douter que personnes ne puissent le juger à cause de ses yeux qui louchaient, sˋexprimer à travers les peintures et, admirer le portrait de sa défunte mère qui reposait en haut de la cheminée.

Cˋétait la reine Zéphyrine, morte lorsque Charles nˋavait que 4 ans. Malgré ses traits hautains, elle avait toujours acceptée son fils, tel qu'il était.

Soudain, alors que le prince sˋinstallait profondément dans son fauteuil, cˋest alors qu'un petit clown de 85 centimètres, en forme d'accordéon, venu le rejoindre. Pour le prince, le petit être représentait lˋenfance qu'il nˋavait jamais connu, lors du décès de sa mère, dont il a dut rapidement atteindre rapidement sa maturité pour survive aux folies tyranniques de son père.

\- Bonjour, mon maître, saluait aimablement le petit clown. Vous allez bien ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, soupira le prince. J'en ai plus qu'assez de mon père. C'est toujours la même histoire a chaque jours. Tu verras, Le Clown, lorsque je deviendrai le futur héritier du trône, si je suis toujours en vie, qu'il y aura du changement. Je serai clément envers tout le monde !

\- Ça, je n'en doute pas, rétorqua le clown qui s'assit à ses côtés. Ça va aller, nous sommes là pour vous aider. Regardez autour de vous ; On vous acclament déjà et, on vous aime bien, nous. Alors par pitié, cessez d'être en furie.

À cet instant, au son de la boîte à musique qui sˋactiva, cˋest ainsi que la lumière du chandelier suspendu au plafond, s'alluma, tout en créant des ombrages fabuleuses qui dansèrent sur tous les murs. Leurs mouvements étaient splendides et donnaient l'envie de se perdre à jamais dans un rêve éternelle, afin de ne plus endurer les dures épreuves de la vie. Charles était de ceux-là, il voulait continuer à rêvasse, pour vivre dans son propre monde.


	3. Chapitre 3: La dernière rencontre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elle était là, devant la façade du château de Takicardie qui était maintenant rendue en ruine, suite à la guerre et de nombreuses pertes. La bergère, maintenant âgée, observait tous ce qu'elle avait vécue auparavant. Tranquillement, un lointain souvenir venue hanter ses souvenirs.

Enfin, les paupières de Marguerite commencèrent lentement à s ̀ouvrir. Malgré de ses gémissements de douleur, causé par tous ce qu'elle avait vécue, celle-ci entendit soudainement un doux et délicat fredonnement, interpréter par la voix de celle d ̀une femme.

Le chant de cette mélodie frêle, lui semblait familière. 

\- Ma...maman ? Appela faiblement Marguerite, toujours allongé sur le lit et qui avait le regard qui brouillait difficilement. Bien que la voix ne la répondu guère, la jeune femme poursuivit entre ses larmes de joie :

\- Oh maman, répond moi, s'il te plait. J ̀ai faite un horrible cauchemar où j ̀ai dut épouser de force le roi Charles, afin qu'il puisse épargner mes amies. Je suis si heureuse que tous ceci soit enfin finit.

Puis, Marguerite sentit une lingette d̀ ̀eau tiède sur son front qui avait été soigneusement mise par la présence au côté d ̀elle. Ce simple geste lui remit un magnifique sourire à son visage, voir même un petit ricanement

\- Maman très chère, enchaînait joyeusement la jeune femme qui reprenait petit à petit sa vue. Je te promets dorénavant, que je vais t'aider à prendre soins des moutons. Avec moi, les loups seront très vite chasser !

\- Tout va aller bien, mon enfant, lui rassura la personne qui prit bien soin de la jeune demoiselle. Vous êtes en de bonne main.

Tout à coup, la bergère retrouva la vue. Mais, à sa plus grande et malheureuse surprise, elle découvrit une autre femme, très loin de ressembler à sa mère. C ̀était une énorme infirmière, d'une très forte carrure. Elle avait un gros poireau noir sur le menton, tandis qu'elle avait un mono sourcil. Aussitôt, la bergère, dégoûtée, sursauta et s'écria :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est que je fais ici ?

\- Calmez vous, calmez vous, tranquillisa l ̀infirmière qui la força à rester dans le lit. Marguerite remarqua que son interlocutrice avait un accent allemand. Vous devez rester calme et vous reprendre après tous ce que vous avez vécus à votre mariage. Nous avons dut vous nourrir par intraveineuse pour vous gardez en vie !

\- Cessez de parler, ordonna sévèrement Marguerite en s ̀assoyant sur le lit. Puis, portant un regard sur elle, la bergère constata qu'on lui avait mit d ̀autres habit très élégants. Elle portait une belle robe bleue, faite en velours de coton et un brocart doré clair. Elle était couronnée par un magnifique diadème de couleur or.

La jeune femme papillota des yeux, revenant guère à cette dure réalité. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle savait que cela allait lui servir à rien. Toutefois, elle répondit :

\- Pourquoi tant de souffrance m ̀arrive t-il ? Tous ce que je veux, c ̀est retrouver ma vie d ̀avant.

\- Arrêtez donc de vous plaindre, conseilla la soignante. Vous avez une belle vie à présent et un bon roi, prêt à vous offrir tous son amour.

\- Je ne l ̀aime point, grondait la bergère. Mais sans crier gars, c ̀est alors que la voix de celui du roi se répandit derrière les deux portes de la pièce.

\- Oh non, c ̀est lui ! Pleurait Marguerite.

\- C ̀est votre époux, chantonna gaiement la grosse femme qui se remit debout. Mais, avant que cette dernière ne puisse aller ouvrir les deux portes, c ̀est alors qu'elle se fit retenir le bras par la bergère.

\- Ne le faite pas entrer ici, je ne veux pas le voir ! Il me fait peur.

\- Mais ma reine ? Fit l ̀infirmière, perplexe.

\- Pas de mais ! Allez barrez les portes au plus vite. Oh ! J'ai mieux que ça ! À l'aide des couvertures, vous allez m'aidez à faire plusieurs nœuds pour que je puisse m'enfuir par la fenêtre, compris ?

Mais malheureusement, elles furent trop lentes pour réagir, puisque Charles avait rentré dans l ̀infirmerie.

\- Bien le bonjour, répondit théâtralement le roi Charles.

\- Oh non, votre majesté, débutait la grosse femme qui interdisait l'accès au roi. Vous ne pouvez guère rentrer ici. ʺ Sie können hier nicht eingeben. Ihre Frau will vor Ihnen fliehen ! ˝

\- Ja ! Se moquait le roi. Désolé, mais je n'ai rien compris des moindres mots que vous m'avez dites. Je pourrais plus vous comprendre, si vous n'auriez pas un accent, prévenu t-il en allant rapidement à la rencontre de la bergère qui elle, baissa tristement le regard au sol.

\- Mais...mais, tentait de persuader l ̀infirmière, demeurant toujours sur place. Sur ce, le roi ne perdit aucun instant pour activer la trappe qui s ̀ouvrit en dessous de la malheureuse qui disparut aussitôt des lieux. Lorsque le calme reprit dans la salle, c ̀est alors que l ̀homme se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Charmante petite bergère, répondit d ̀une voix feutré le roi Charles qui souleva le menton de sa femme. Ce que vous êtes belle dans cette tenue. En tout cas, je suis si ravie de vous revoir en bonne et du forme, après ce qui s'est passé au mariage. Croyez-moi, vous m'avez faites énormément peur. 

En se levant, l ̀héritier du trône se dirigea aux des fenêtres qui donnaient une vue magnifique du paysage de Takicardie. Il soupira :

\- Vous voyez, ma reine ? Vous pensez qu'en m ̀épousant, vous commettez une grave erreur ? Détrompez-vous immédiatement. Lorsque ce misérable peuple qui vivent dans les villes basses vous verrons, ils comprendront vite qu'ils ne seront plus en mesure de vous faire changer de camps ...comme ce ramoneur.

\- Célestin ? S ̀enquit curieusement Marguerite en se levant. Que vient-il faire dans tout ça ?

\- Inutile de me mentir, ma belle, rétorqua sur un ton grave Charles. Je suis au courant que vous avez toujours des émotions pour lui, ce qui pose vraiment un lourd problème à notre relation. Mais, tous ceci peut s ̀arranger pour qu'il disparaisse de la carte.

\- Vous n'oseriez pas faire une tel affaire ? Questionna en total panique la bergère. Ô votre majesté, ne le bannissez pas de ce royaume, je vous en supplie ! Si vous voulez que je vous aimes, alors n'accomplissez rien de terrible envers lui, puisque je pourrais me laisser mourir ainsi. 

\- Autant que ça, riait Charles qui se vira de l ̀autre côté pour observer sa promise, dans un état traumatisée. Pourtant, je n ̀ai jamais mentionné qu'il allait trépasser ou peut importe. Toutefois, en tant que roi, j ̀ai plusieurs moyens pour m ̀assurer que rien ne puisse s ̀interagir entre mes plans. Quelque chose d ̀encore plus efficace et qui marche à tous les coups.

\- Laissez-moi le revoir pour une dernière fois, répondu promptement la bergère qui se leva de son lit. J ̀ignore ce que vous allez lui réserver comme châtiment, mais j ̀ordonne de le revoir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

À cet instant, Charles prit les mains de la reine. Encore une fois, des traits malsains se dessinaient au visage du roi, ce qui taraudait entièrement Marguerite, les frissons qui lui dévoraient la peau.

\- Calmez-vous, Marguerite, déclarait le roi qui effleurait la joue de la jeune femme. Vos désirs sont des ordres. Mais, sachez qu'après cette rencontre, vous allez devoir agir convenablement envers votre roi. Et de plus, vous ne serez plus en mesure de servir deux maîtres à la fois, puisque ça pourrait paraître mal. M ̀avez-vous bien entendu ?

________________________________________

Dans la grande usine, l ̀atmosphère était inondé par le vacarme des grandes machines qui continuait sans relâche à bâtir les statues qui représentaient tous le roi Charles. Tant qu'aux esclaves, ceux-ci travaillèrent avec acharnement sur leurs pioches, afin de faire ouvrir un nouveau tunnel, destinés aux locomotives et aux ouvriers.

Souffrance et haine serpentèrent les pauvres travailleurs qui tentèrent de résister à toutes les épreuves que la police leurs imposaient. Il n'y avait aucune liberté, aucune lumière et ni plus de réconfort qui pourrait un jour naître dans cet endroit remplies de discriminations.

Parmi cette folie, ce trouva le ramoneur et l ̀oiseau qui venait tout juste de terminer à nourrir les lions dans l ̀arène, où les deux amis longèrent la manufacture.

\- Ce délire ne finira donc jamais ? Soufflait avec épuisement Célestin qui enleva la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il n ̀y aura-t-il plus donc aucun espoir pour s ̀échapper d ̀ici ?

\- Patience mon ami, patience, consola Mr. Florentin qui avait un boulet de chaîne attacher autour de sa patte. Ne d'espérez pas, mon ami. J ̀arrangerais les choses, vous allez voir.

\- Vous vous êtes répétez à plusieurs reprises, répliqua le ramoneur. C ̀est notre première journée en tant qu'esclave et, vos paroles changerons rien. Je ne verrais plus Marguerite.

\- Mes enfants non plus, dit tristement l ̀oiseau. Je prie le ciel pour que rien ne les aies arrivés.

Soudain, une voix grave dans les hauts parleurs vint par les interrompre de leurs conversations :

\- Allô, allô. Le ramoneur de rien du tout et l ̀Oiseau, sont immédiatement attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Ils sont priés de s'y rendre sur-le-champ ! Sur ce, la voix cessa subitement.

\- Mmh, je me demande ce qu'ils veulent ? S ̀enquit le ramoneur en regardant étrangement l'oiseau. Croyez vous qu' ̀ils vont nous libérer ?

\- Non, répondit définitivement l ̀oiseau. Je soupçonne plutôt quelque chose d'autre. Allons s ̀y quand même.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux compagnons se hâtèrent finalement dans la chambre de contrôle, où le responsable des lieux se trouvait.

\- Ah ! Vous voila enfin, clamait fermement ce dernier. Puis, l ̀administrateur se dirigea vers le couloir pour s ̀écrier :

\- Ils sont là !

Tandis que le ramoneur et l ̀oiseau se regardèrent, perplexe c ̀est alors que plusieurs soldats vinrent par rentrer sur les lieux, où ils semblèrent cacher une quelqu'un derrière eux. Lors qu'enfin ils se dispersèrent, c ̀est alors qu'à la plus grande surprise inattendu des esclaves, qu'ils aperçurent la bergère.

\- Marguerite, S ̀écria à mi-voix le chauffagiste.

\- Célestin ! S ̀époumona à crier la pauvre petite reine qui subitement, accourue jusqu'au jeune homme pour l ̀embrasser. Les deux tourtereaux s ̀embrassèrent sans porter attention à ceux qui les regardaient et en particulier, au roi Charles qui arriva finalement dans le bureau. Un air de dégoût se lisait sur son visage, au point où il fit signe aux soldats de les séparer.

\- Tsu, tsu, tsu, débuta ainsi le souverain qui venue auprès de sa femme. Quels sont ses manières ma douce et tendre aimée ? Vous êtes mariée et vous embrasser un autre homme sous mes yeux ? Auriez-vous oubliez la conversation que nous avons eu tantôt ?

\- Cessez vos menaces envers elle, ordonna bestialement le ramoneur.

\- Non ! Intervenue subitement Marguerite en faisant signe au jeune homme de se taire. Puis, elle tourna le regard sur son malfaisant époux et dit à voix basse :

\- Je...je m ̀excuse d ̀avoir faite ça. Je ne recommencerais plus jamais ça, je vous le promets, mon seigneur.

\- Sage décisions, chère Marguerite, répondit d ̀un ton méprisable Charles. À l ̀avenir, je vais plus surveiller vos moindres mouvements.

\- C ̀est attendu, répondit Marguerite, tremblante de tout son être et qui se libéra de l ̀emprise de l ̀empereur. Maintenant, puis-je parler seul à seul avec Célestin et l ̀oiseau pour une dernière fois, comme que vous l ̀avez promit ?

\- Ah oui, fit perfidement Charles. Je vais vous accordez quelque minutes. Non plus ! Je ne voudrais pas que votre discutions tourne en une autre chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Durant que la pauvre petite bergère, le regard toujours aussi bas, tremblait, le roi et les soldats laissèrent les trois amies dans la pièce, tout en fermant la porte derrière.

Enfin seul, Célestin et Mr. Florentin venue auprès de la petite reine qui semblait vraiment être dans un mauvais état.

\- Marguerite, débuta le ramoneur en glissant ses mains dans les cheveux de celle qu'il aimait. Est-ce que ça va bien ? À cet instant, la jeune femme leva lentement le regard vers le jeune homme, où celle-ci commençais à avoir les yeux rouge. Elle finit par éclater en sanglot :

\- C'est trop difficile ! Dut à la triste douleur qui lui dévorait son bien être, la bergère tomba a genou. Le chauffagiste l ̀attrapa et l'escorta jusqu'au canapé noir, tous près du foyer.

\- Mr. Florentin, un verre d ̀eau, vite ! Ordonna le ramoneur qui allongea la bergère qui revint aussitôt à elle, alors que l ̀oiseau lui emporta la boisson.

\- Doucement mon enfant, doucement, soulagea précieusement Mr. Florentin qui se posa au côté de celle-ci qui prit une bonne gorgé de son eau fraîche, alors que l ̀oiseau lui enroula son aile autour de son épaule.

Rétablie, Marguerite ajouta :

\- Ça me ravie de vous revoir. Vous n ̀imaginez pas tout l ̀horreur que j ̀ai vécue lors du mariage avec ce monstre. Il n ̀arrêtait pas de me prévenir qu'il allait se débarrasser de vous deux et surtout de toi, Célestin. Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

\- Courage Marguerite, courage, alarma bravement Célestin qui caressait les joues rouges de la bergère. Tu vaux mieux que cette pourriture de roi qui prétend de bien régner sur Takicardie. Fais preuve de volonté et affronte-le.

\- Je ne peux pas, sanglota misérablement la petite reine. Tu ne comprends pas ? Il me glace le sang, a chaque fois qu'il me regarde et me répète qu'il m'aime. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis si perdue ! 

\- Ne le soyez pas, lui avertit Mr. Florentin. Malgré vos craintes, il faut que vous puissiez vous montrez fortes, car sinon, il aura toujours le contrôle sur vous. Moi, de mon côté, j ̀ai moi aussi grandement peur pour mes enfants. J ̀ignore si ils sont en vies, ou si l ̀uns d ̀entre eux s ̀est faites piéger et, tiré dessus par la police.

\- J'en suis sûr qu'ils se sont déjà faits abattues par la police, à l'heure qu'on se parle, s'attrista Marguerite. Tout est de notre faute, si vous vous êtes fait emprisonner à la ville basse !

\- Ne dites pas ça, alerta l'oiseau. C'est de la faute à personne. Il ne faut pas désespéré, mes amies, car...

\- Arrêtez d'être optimiste, juste pour un seul instant, prévenu fâcheusement Marguerite, avant de reprendre son calme. Oh, Mr Florentin, pourquoi vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour nous aider a fuir ?

\- Car, il le fallait, non ? répondit doucement l'oiseau. Vous avez bien aidé mon petit garçon à se libérer de sa cage. De plus, j'avais la conviction que je pouvais vous faire sortir de cet enfer et, encore plus, selon ma volonté.

\- Malheureusement, vous avez échoué, pleura Marguerite. Certes, vous avez faites de votre possible, mais il semble que le chance n'as pas été de votre côté, pour cette fois-ci. D'ailleurs, la malchance à toujours affecter ceux et celles qui ont un grand cœur.

\- Depuis mon enfance, rien de tout ça n'a changer. Ce monde, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la géante fenêtre qui montrait l'usine, n'est pas destiné aux personnes comme nous. On avait des rêves, une liberté et plus encore. Hélas, nous nous sommes faites piéger par ces maudits gueux qui n'hésites pas un seul instant pour ruiner des centaines de vies et cracher au visages des innocents. Malheureusement, vous allez travaillez, sans connaître aucune liberté, aucune joie et, vous allez oubliez le monde extérieur. Vous allez même oubliez qui vous êtes. 

\- Marguerite, interpella tristement Célestin. Je... 

\- Tant qu'à moi, je vais oublier l'existence de vivre, annonça l'ancienne bergère. La mort seule, viendra me chercher.

\- Marguerite, ma bien-aimée, résonna le ramoneur. Sache que je t ̀aimerais pour toujours, même marié à ce fou. Ne désespère pas et, ne te sens jamais seul au monde, car nous serons dans ton cœur. Dans les moments les plus difficiles, attache-toi à la vie. Tu m ̀as comprit ? Détournant le regard, la bergère marmonna ainsi :

\- Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde.

\- Qu'avez-vous dit ? Demanda avec une vague inquiétude l ̀oiseau qui observait le ramoneur.

Soudain, on entendit la voix forte et impétueuse du roi s ̀élever et couvrir la discutions dans la pièce. Et puis, le roi pénétra dans le bureau avec les autres soldats, ce qui fit sursauter Marguerite qui se releva aussi vite debout.

\- Le temps est écoulé, lança le roi qui leva le bras vers la bergère. Vous venez, très chère, nous avons mieux à faire que de rester ici.

Observant pour la dernière fois ses deux amies, Marguerite se dirigea vers le roi pour lui donner la main, où qu'il afficha un sourire satisfaisant.

Alors que Marguerite quitta la pièce, le roi, tant qu'a lui, jeta un regard vers les deux prisonniers.

Il observât l ̀oiseau, où celui-ci fronça des sourcils. Le roi enchaîna :

\- Eh bien, l ̀oiseau, que t'arrive t-il ? Tu semble si silencieux, si confus par tout ce qui t'entoures. Ah, ce bon vieux temps, soupira Charles. Je n'oublierais jamais notre première rencontre que j'ai tant regretté. Tous les deux, nous avons tant vécue des choses autrefois, pas vrai, mon ancien ami aux plumes multicolores ?

Mr. Florentin, désespérer, regarda ailleurs. Il n ̀y n'avait rien à ajouter pour cette fois-ci. Et à cet instant, Charles se dirigea vers la porte, tout en observant pour la dernière fois, les deux compagnons pour ajouter en final :

\- Vous allez voir, une nouvelle ère arrivera bientôt. Lorsque Marguerite s'assiégera à mes côtés sur le trône, croyez-moi qu'il y aura du changement dans tous ce royaume. Ceci, je le jure sur ma foi.

Aussitôt, le roi Charles échappa un ricanement malfaisant, au même instant où qu'il laissa les deux compagnons livrer à leurs propres sorts dans le bureau.

Quelques minutes après, un soldat pénétra dans la chambre et leurs cria :

\- Eh, vous deux ! Reprenez le travail, vous êtes attendu au poste 240.

Relâchant sans détour un incroyable soupir de fatigue, le ramoneur et l ̀oiseau obéissaient aux ordres donner et, sortir du bureau pour regagner leurs postes au loin.

________________________________________

Durant ce temps, Marguerite arriva dans les appartements du roi Charles, dont elle se pressa subitement pour se diriger jusqu'aux fenêtres. Une fois devant, celle-ci eut une respiration saccadée, causé par ce qu'il lui était arrivé à l ̀usine avec Célestin et l ̀oiseau.

De la fenêtre, elle observait les colombes qui s ̀envolèrent librement dans le ciel et, voulut être à leurs places. Être libre et n ̀appartenir à personne, qu'à elle-même. Pour la petite reine, cette nouvelle vie l ̀effrayait plus que tous au monde.

Maintenant éloigner des personnes qu'elle aimait profondément, elle allait devoir rester forte pour endurer le roi de Takicardie. Et puis, un ̋ ding ̏ se fit entendre de tous près et, les portes de l ̀encenseur s ̀ouvrirent, laissant se hâter Charles.

À son apparition, la bergère continuait toujours à observer le ciel, encore plus merveilleux que d ̀habitude, malgré ce mauvais moment qui lui arrivait.

\- Finalement, commença Charles froidement, encore plus froidement que la jeune femme ne l ̀avait jamais entendu. Celui-ci se retrouva au même endroit que sa promise, tout en jetant un regard prometteur sur le beau paysage.

\- Je vois un grand avenir devant nous, ô ma reine. Je sais que pour l ̀instant, vous êtes encore triste de votre sort. D ̀ici d ̀une semaine ou moins, votre sourire reviendra sur votre visage.

\- Vous rêvez en couleur, se marmonna Marguerite, furibond.

\- Pardon ? Fit Charles.

\- Rien du tout, corrigea rapidement Marguerite, sachant le ton qu'elle avait utilisé.

\- À présent, concentrez vous plutôt de la vie que vous allez avoir. Votre vie sera remplies de surprises inattendu ! Lui confia le roi Charles. Tous le monde voudront être à votre place et, vous connaîtrez enfin la gloire. Ne suis-je pas un homme merveilleux pour vous offrir tous ce que votre cœur désire ? Ce n ̀est pas le ramoneur qui aurait faite ça.

Durant que le roi partit joyeusement vers le salon, la reine elle, enfonça son regard vers le ciel, dont le soleil perça mirifiquement les nuages, comme si il lui était en train de lui donner une once de courage. Qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner la partie !

Pas encore ! Dans le tous, elle espérerait qu'un miracle arrive et vienne la délivrer de cet enfer.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Une amitiée indigne

De retours à l'usine, Célestin et Mr. Florentin qui avaient tous les deux finis de travailler à leurs postes, puisque la journée venait de ce terminer, partirent des lieux pour rejoindre les autres dans la ville basse.

Bien que les lieux aient été abandonnés par la lumière du jour et par le monde extérieur, cela n'empêchait guère à la plupart des gens à rester éveiller.

Tandis que dans un coin peut obscurcit, on trouvait un groupe d'enfants jouer à cache-cache, de l'autre bord, il y avait des ménestrels, composées de trois musiciens qui interprétait une musique calme, comme pour tranquilliser la grande ville.

Pendant ce temps, les deux compagnons extrêmement épuisé, réussirent à trouver un endroit pour se reposer. Depuis son arriver, l'oiseau avait demeuré très calme tout au long de sa longue et épuisante journée de travail.

Mais cela, n'était pas dut à tous ceci, mais à une autre chose qui le tracassait encore plus : Le roi. Même le ramoneur avait remarqué le regard que les deux adversaires avaient partagé dans le bureau, pareillement à une situation qui en disait super long entre le roi et l'oiseau.

Bien curieux, le fumiste hésita d'en savoir d 'avantage sur ceux-ci et ce qui les auraient poussé à devenir des ennemis. Célestin interpella alors :

\- Mr. Florentin ?

\- Oui, mon garçon ? Répondit calmement la volaille aux plumes multicolores.

\- Est-ce que vous et le roi Charles, aviez déjà été de très bons amis autrefois ? Questionna le jeune homme. Se retournant légèrement vers son interlocuteur, l'oiseau se mit à observer celui-ci sous un air très étrange et parvint à lui répondre :

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir cela maintenant ? De toute manière, vous allez vous endormir des le début de l'histoire.

\- Non, répondu Célestin. Oh allez, l 'oiseau. Je veux connaître ce qui vous ait réellement arrivé avec le roi et pourquoi vous êtes tout les deux devenus ennemis. De plus, je pourrais savoir avec quel individu on à faire.

\- Petit curieux de ramoneur, lança sarcastiquement l'oiseau. Mais bon, puisque nous vivrons désormais ici, pourquoi pas une petite histoire ?

\- Écoutez moi bien mon garçon, débuta sérieusement Mr. Florentin, le regard béant et qui s'installait confortablement. Il y a de nombreuses années de cela, lorsque j 'étais très jeune et que la vie semblait si facile pour moi, il y eut un événement qui à changer ma vie à jamais....

________________________________________

Retour en arrière :

{Mr. Florentin PoV}

À l'époque, j 'étais grandement reconnu pour avoir fait le tour de la Terre. Je me rappelle de ce moment, où j'ai brisé un record et, que je me suis retrouver à la une des journaux. Ce fut un pure bonheur, puisque j 'ai tant inspiré des gens, même si la vie était un véritable défit.

Un jour, lorsque je suis revenue d'Italie, après 2 ans à vivre là-bas, j 'ai décidé d'aller à la découverte de d'autres comtés, afin de trouver un endroit agréable pour vivre et, fonder une famille.

Finalement, après mes quelques recherches, j'ai trouvé le lieu de mes rêves : Le royaume de Takicardie. Immédiatement, j'étais envoûté par la resplendissante beauté des richissimes terres que le paysage féerique offraient comme cadeau. La ville elle, était surprenante et pouvait jalouser les plus grands empereurs de l'univers. Jusqu'à cet instant, tout semblait si merveilleux à mes yeux, jusqu'au jour de ma rencontre avec un individu. Vous savez de qui je parle ?

{Le roi et l'oiseau PoV}

Enfin installer sur l'une des tours de la forteresse, Mr. Florentin chantait joyeusement sur le moment merveilleux. Avec son chant quelques peut médiocre, s'invitait le couinement des oiseaux qui venaient se poser tous près de lui pour l'entendre. À vrai dire, pour l'aider à mieux chanter.

Mais tout à coup, une voix colérique brisa leurs bonheur et s écria :

\- Qu'il soit maudit ! Soudain, tous les oiseaux quittèrent les lieux, laissant seul l'oiseau multicolores qui baissa le regard en dessous de lui, pour observer un jeune homme arriver sur le balcon.

\- Si seulement il pourrait disparaître ! Rugit le prince. La vie serait plus belle sans ce chien ! À cet instant, Mr. Florentin décida à ce moment de prendre son courage pour ajouter :

\- Allons, mon ami. Pourquoi tant de mélancolie face à la merveille qui vous entoures ?

\- Quoi ? Fit l'individu en se retournant. Qui a dit ça ?

\- C'est moi, s'exclama Mr. Florentin qui se présenta enfin au jeune homme, en se posant sur la rambarde du balcon. N'ayez craindre, je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Questionna le prince, en baissant ses lunette fumés.

\- Oh, moi ? Je m'appelle Mr. Florentin. Un simple oiseau qui à fait le tour du monde et où aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de m'installer dans ce royaume pour toujours.

À ce moment, le jeune homme se mit à éclater d'un petit rire amuser, avant de répondre :

\- Ah misère, pas un autre. Laissez moi devinez, vous vous êtes sûrement dit que ce royaume regorgeait d'une pure beauté, assez pour recommencez une nouvelle vie ? Un petit conseil, enchaîna par la suite le prince. Faites vos valises et partez loin d'ici, avant que vous trouviez la mort. Croyez moi, le seigneur qui dirige ses terres, est loin d'être magnanime envers les nouveaux arrivants qui veuilles habiter dans son royaume.

\- Oh, roucoula longuement Mr. Florentin. Mais quelle horrible nouvelle ! Et ce roi, serait-il par hasard votre père ?

\- Malheureusement, oui, justifia le prince. Pour votre information, c'est le seigneur Vespasien¹ qui dirige ses terres, ou pour être honnête, il devrait quitter ses fonctions pour me laisser le trône.

\- Soyez patient, mon chère, consola solennellement Mr. Florentin. Vous verrez bien que les années vont s'écouler vite et qu'enfin, le jour arrivera où vous allez devenir roi. À partir d'un sourire récompensant, c'est alors que le prince ajouta :

\- Je l'espère bien, l'oiseau. Si je réussis à devenir le souverain de Takicardie, je te promets que je vais t'engager pour travailler à mes côté. Qu'en dit tu de ça ?

\- Ma foi d'honneur, balbutia Mr. Florentin, le regard qui illuminait. C'est une offre incroyable, pour une personne comme moi. Le seul problème, c'est de savoir à quel poste qu'on pourrait envoyer un grand perroquet aux plumes comme moi.

\- En t'observant, je te verrais comme un messager, un gardien, ou si tu préfère aller plus haut, devenir mon bras droit. Tu sais, enchaîna le prince à laquelle que le ton de sa voix sonnait un peu sombrement. En gagnant le pouvoir, je pourrais faire une liste des personnes que tu pourrais éliminer, non ?

\- Hors de question que je tue ! S'écriait avec une grande appréhension l'oiseau. Vous êtes fou ou quoi !

Dans l'instant d'après, le prince éclata d'un rire tonitruant, ce qui inquiétait l'oiseau qui le regardait sans trop quoi faire. Mais par ensuite, le prince tranquillisait la situation en lui alertant :

\- Je rigole, bien sur ! Cela ne risque pas d'arriver avec moi, une fois sur le trône.

\- Tant mieux, rétorqua Mr. Florentin en riant nerveusement. Durant un instant, j'ai crut que vous alliez perdre la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon ami. Bien que je suis atteint de strabisme et que ça porte un énorme problème aux personnes qui me regarde, je suis très loin d'être celui qui vas aller jusqu'à massacrer. Moi, Charles, futur suzerain de Takicardie, je jure en mon nom et à ma bonne foi, que rien de tous ça arrivera et que je gouvernerais bien mes terres.

\- Ainsi soit-il prononcer, souffla l'oiseau. En ces sages paroles, je vous souhaite bonne chance et que la gloire puisse vous récompenser dans vos plus extraordinaires moments de règne.

\- Merci, mon ami. Merci, prononça en tout réjouissance le prince Charles en riant un bon coup avec l'oiseau.

________________________________________

{Mr. Florentin PoV}

Moi et le prince Charles, nous formions une belle équipe. Car, nous étions tous les deux à la conquête de nos objectives, de nos rêves et de nos passions. Jamais il n'y avait une journée où que nous cherchions la guerre. Bon, je l'avoue que parfois si, dût au père de Charles qui lui donnait du fil à retordre. Mais quand même à ça, cela ne nous empêchais guère de nous réjouir.

Et finalement, le jour arriva et, Charles devint le roi de Takicardie. À ses premiers débuts de souveraineté, il a tenu promesses et, il m'a offert un boulot pour que je puisse être son bras droit.

Pour moi, ce fut un grand honneur, puisqu'on me traitait bien et qu'en même temps, je pouvais donner d'excellent conseilles au roi Charles lorsqu'il en avait trop par-dessus la tête. Malgré cela, jamais il n'avait montré des signe d'agressivité ou autre.

Mais petit à petit, je me suis vite rendu compte que le roi Charles, était très loin d'être celui qui représentait la pureté et l'innocence. J'ai découvert en lui, un côté beaucoup plus sombre, ce qui ma fit aussitôt comprendre que je devais me méfier de cet individu. 

En définitive, j'ai décidé en tout discrétion de ne plus travailler pour lui et de penser à ma nouvelle vie, puisque j'avais enfin trouvé mon grand amour. Elle se nommait, Anastasia. Elle avait quitté la Russie et comme moi, elle voulut s'installer à Takicardie pour voir les merveilles de cette province.

Et si vous me posez la question, oui, elle était belle. Elle avait un parler si enrichissant, un regard qui chatoyaient comme des étoiles et ses ailes. Oh ses ailes, ils étaient immensément majestueux et comparativement au miennes, celles d'Anastasia dépassaient les limites lorsqu'elle les déployait.

Nous vivions si paisiblement en amoureux, si bien, que nous avons finis par avoir des enfants. De beaux oisillons qui nous rendaient la vie si joyeuse !

Mais malheureusement, tous ce plaisir vécue, finit par ce basculé un jour. Un moment, où je n'oublierai jamais.

________________________________________

{Le roi et l'oiseau PoV}

Durant la journée, le roi Charles et ses nobles sujets, chevauchèrent dans la grande forêt pour chasser un caribou qui essayait de se sauver.

\- En avant, bandes de fripouilles ! Encouragea férocement le roi Charles, l'arquebuse en main et qui tirait dans les aires pour intimider sa proie au loin.

Mais, à cause de ses yeux qui louchaient, celui-ci mitraillait maladroitement les environs, ce qui faisait écarter les autres, se retrouvant éloigner de celui-ci, par peur d'être blesser.

Ils étaient au courant que leur souverain visait très mal, mais personne n'osait de lui dire, puis qu'aucun d'entres eux ne voulut se retrouver dans les oubliettes.

Quelques instants après, le roi et les autres finirent par sortir de l'orée de la forêt et aboutirent face au chemin qui menait au palais de Takicardie. Ils ne voyaient plus aucune trace de l'animal des bois. Déçu, le roi piqua une colère noir et s'écria aux aristocrates :

\- Bande de lâche ! À cause de vous, je n'aurais pas ma tête de caribou accrocher sur le mur de mon foyer.

\- Pardonnez nous, votre seigneur, répondit fébrilement un de ses sujets en baissant honteusement la tête. Nous ne recommencerons plus cette erreur d'être des incompétents.

\- Votre majesté, regardez là-bas ! Interrompu un des chasseurs qui obligea au roi d'observer quelque chose au loin.

En effet, se trouvait le caribou qui était toujours en fuite. Très ravi, le roi Charles ria :

\- Eh bien, il me semble qu'il y en a un qui à décider de se rendre. Passez moi mon fusil de précision, ordonna t-il sur-le-champ, dont l'un des nobles se pressa pour lui passer le fusil à lunette.

\- Alors, combien parmi vous, pariez que je peux réussir à tirer l'animal d'ici ?

Rapidement, ces humbles sujets levèrent la main.

Soudain, Charles se mit observer dans la lunette de visée qui montrait une parfaite image de sa proie.

Mais cependant, une chose à laquelle qu'il fut grandement habituer, se produisit. Une fois encore, ses yeux louchèrent et maladroitement, tandis que l'œil gauche observait toujours le caribou, l'œil droite elle, se mit à apercevoir dans le ciel, un drôle de perroquet aux plumages extravagants.

L'oiseau était en train de faire des acrobaties prestigieuses dans le ciel, où ses pirouettes ne semblaient pas aider la situation que le roi devait faire face avec son handicap.

«Tant pis», se dit-il en vain. En se positionnant, il appui sur la détente et tira si fort, que le crosse de l'arme l'assomma brusquement au visage, ce qui le fit tomber en bas de sa monture.

Tandis que le roi se relevait légèrement du sol, il y eut un deuxième coup de feu que l'un de ses chasseurs avait faite retentir, où ce dernier avait réussit à abattre le caribou.

\- Vive sa majesté ! S'écria les nobles en applaudissant tous le seigneur, enfin debout et qui embarqua sur sa monture. Bravo, Bravo ! Gloire à son excellence !

\- Oh, je vous en prie, ricanait Charles, flatté. Je n'ai juste fait que mon boulot, chère amies. À présent, rendons-nous auprès de la bête, puisque j'ai une tête à récupérer.

Rendu sur les lieux, le chef de police avait placé l'animal dans une charrette, tiré par deux ânes. Au même moment, sa majesté de Takicardie en profita pour allumer un bon cigare qui laissait échapper une odeur au mélange boisé.

\- Que s'est merveilleux, laissait-t-il échapper. Ne suis-je pas le meilleur tireur du monde ?

\- Oh que oui, votre grâce, se dépêcha à répondre quelqu'un dans le groupe, s'ensuivit des autres qui affichèrent avec des immenses, mais fausses expressions joviales.

\- Et même, ajouta un noble à quelques mètres de la scène. Je vous dirais que vous êtes le meilleur tireur de la galaxie entière ! Avec votre adresse, vous avez réussis à abattre un autre animal. Il s'agit d'un perroquet.

\- Impressionnant, répondit le roi. On peut dire que la chance me sourit.

\- Et comme à l'habitude, votre seigneurie, corrigea un gentilhomme en se mettant à rire avec les autres, s'ensuivit du roi qui fit de même.

Peu de temps après, ils finirent par quitter les lieux dans l'ultime bonheur qui les réjouissaient, ignorant tous le tragique événement qui s'était passé à quelques distance d'eux.

Pendant ce temps, Mr Florentin qui revenait d'un court voyage, était enfin de retour à Takicardie, avec les cadeaux qu'il transportait sur lui.

Malencontreusement, ses traits de contentement disparurent hâtivement de son visage, lorsque celui-ci découvrit avec horreur sa femme au sol.

\- Anastasia ! S'époumona l'oiseau en venant auprès de son épouse, gémissant douloureusement au sol et qui avait été atteint à l'abdomen.

\- Flo...Florentin, bredouilla péniblement la femelle, où que son partenaire l'enlaça dans ses ailes. J'ai...j'ai si mal et j'ai froid.

\- je suis là, ma douce, prévenue l'oiseau en larmes et qui la serra précieusement. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, tous va aller bien. Tiens, je vous aie apporté des cadeaux à toute la famille.

\- Je...je t'aime tellement, Florentin, confessa avec une voix basse Anastasia. Mais, c'est...c'est le roi qui...qui...

\- Le roi ? S'enquit l'autre oiseau, la respiration saccader, avant qu'il puisse revenir à sa femme qui continua :

\- Mon tendre et bien-aimé, Florentin. Je vous aimerais pour toujours toi, ainsi que nos enfants. Protège-les et...et viens en aide aux gens qui vivent ici, car ils auront bientôt besoin d'un sauveur...

En ces derniers phrases prononcer, le souffle d'Anastasia s'arrêta ainsi à ce moment et, elle rendit l'âme.

\- Oh non, s'attrista l'oiseau. Pitié, Anastasia. Ne me quitte pas, j'ai besoin de toi !

\- Oh...Anastasia, se larmoya Mr. Florentin qui commençait à verser des grosses larmes et qui enserra intensément sa femme dans ses ailes. Pour le malheureux, tout ceci ne pouvait être réelle, mais juste un mauvais rêve.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait voulue accomplir avec sa femme. Pour les enfants, comment allaient t-il se débrouiller sans leur mère ?

Florentin avait une horrible inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage, maintenant qu'il était au courant sur comment le monde se déroulaient autour de lui. Un univers beaucoup plus macabre qu'il ne l'aurait put imaginer voir arriver si subitement, où les malchanceux, ne méritaient pas de vivre en paix.

En se reprenant légèrement, l'oiseau eut soudainement un regard qui lançait des éclairs. Et tranquillement, une immense envie de haine venue le submerger au grand complet. Pour lui, il était temps qu'il agisse face au roi.

À la nuit tombé, le roi Charles et ses nobles sujets, s'étaient réunis à l'étage qui menait au casino. Dans leurs allégresses, s'accompagnaient moult discutions entre les invitées qui se racontaient des ragots.

Durant ce temps, Charles se retrouvait au buffet, sirotant un grand verre de champagne. Depuis tantôt, celui-ci s'était promener sur les lieux à partir d'une expression arrogante, fière d'être devenu l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Dans l'instant d'après, il y eut plusieurs bruits étranges qui se faisaient entendre aux vitraux. C'était comme des bruits de grêles ou de pluies, percutants doucement les grandes vitres, jusqu'à en devenir de plus en plus bruyant.

Curieusement, le roi Charles s'avança lentement vers la source de ce bruit, croyant que ce n'était juste de la pluie. Puis...BOOM !

Les vitraux explosèrent dans un fracas de vitres, où une explosion de plusieurs oiseaux de toutes espèces s'engouffrèrent dans le casino, ce qui créa la terreur !

Alors que le souverain se retrouva sur le buffet qui s'était briser en deux, dut à la chute qu'il avait faite, les invitées tant qu'à eux, se retrouvèrent piéger par les volailles.

Dans cette cacophonie, hurlement de frayeur ne faisait que régner chez les gueux qui tentèrent de se sauver des oiseaux. Avec leurs serres saisissantes, les faucons arrachèrent violemment tous les bijoux qui se retrouvaient aux pieds des nobles, tentant de récupérer si bien que mal tous leurs biens.

Tant qu'aux corbeaux, non seulement que la plupart des corneilles insultaient les hôtes, mais les décoiffaient pour les rendre plus laid, dont certains s'évanouissaient, tellement que s'en était trop pour eux.

Aussitôt remit debout, le roi Charles tentait d'appeler la police de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais aucun d'entre eux ne parvinrent à rentrer dans la salle, puisque la porte se refermèrent brusquement par les oiseaux.

\- Mais quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer c'est quoi tous ce raffut ?! Questionna hargneusement le roi, au milieu des désastres qui continuait toujours. Mais soudain, c'est alors qu'une force incroyable vint par le percuter de plein fouet, ce qu'il le fit tomber au sol.

Se reprenant sous peu, le souverain vint par apercevoir quelqu'un devant lui qu'il connaissait parfaitement bien, malgré que le temps les avaient séparé chacun de leurs côté : C'était Mr. Florentin.

\- Toi !? Clamait Charles, le regard béant. Comment à tu l'audace de t'en prendre à ton roi ? Je t'ai donné tous ce que tu voulais et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

Sans crier gare, il y eut soudainement deux aigles qui foncèrent sur le roi pour lui agripper les deux bras. Alors qu'un long silence s'abattait dans le casino, où le roi tentait de se débattre de toutes ses forces, Mr. Florentin prit parole :

-Silence, misérable tyran ! Ordonna t-il au dictateur, tout en se posant sur une table devant lui pour être à la même hauteur que l'homme. N'avez-vous pas la moindre idée de toute les choses épouvantable que vous avez faites ? Elle était tous pour moi et, vous me l'avez enlevez.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Aurais-tu perdu la raison, mon ami ? Osait demander le suzerain, sur un ton sarcastique. En entendant cela, Mr. Florentin avait le regard qui lançait des couteaux.

Si il l'aurait put, il aurait donné l'ordre aux deux rapaces d'en finir pour de bon avec le roi, mais celui-ci avait trop un bon cœur pour faire un tel geste qui n'était digne de lui.

D'un regard qui signifiait entièrement tout sa colère, le perroquet continua :

\- J'ai eu tort de vous faire confiance. J'aurais dût me douter de vous, la première fois que je vous aies vues. Vous avez tué ma femme, voila ce que vous avez faites et à cause de vous, elle ne verra pas ses enfants grandir.

\- Désoler, disait simplement Charles, en haussant les épaules. Que veux-tu que je te dise d'autres ? De tout manière, c'était à elle de faire attention où elle s'envole... la maladroite !

Dans un geste rapide, Mr. Florentin leva sa patte et griffa une des joues du roi qui provoqua un cri de douleur, tandis que les deux aigles le laissèrent échapper par terre.

En portant une main sur sa joue qui avait été marqué par une égratignure, l'héritier du trône se remit debout, déterminer plus que jamais à en finir avec son ancien ami. Il ajouta :

\- C'est décidé, l'Oiseau. À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais te considérer comme le plus grand ennemi de Takicardie. Crois-moi, je vais faire en sorte que tous le monde te déteste et que ton espèce soit en voie d'extinction. Surtout, gars à tes enfants, car je vais me faire un plaisir de les capturer et de les abattre, comme j'ai eu un plaisir de le faire pour ta femme. Tu m'as bien comprit, l'oiseau ?

Mr, Florentin hocha définitivement la tête, tout en sifflant pour avertir les autres oiseaux de quitter des lieux. Néanmoins, celui-ci avait lui-même une annonce important à faire pour son nouvel ennemi, dans le seul but qu'il comprenne qu'une guerre s'était déclarer entre les deux. C'est ainsi qu'il lui annonça :

\- En ce qui me concerne. Sachez que je serai celui qui ne vous lâcheras pas d'un instant, lorsque vous serez à l'extérieur. Je me fiche totalement que vous êtes le roi, car je ne serais pas comme vos sujets qui ont la trouille de votre courroux. Non, je serai l'oiseau qui se moquera de vous constamment ! Mes rires viendront vous hanter, où mes chants vous empêcheront de bien dormir dans vos appartements. Ceci, j'en fais serment, jura Mr. Florentin qui partit finalement du casino, laissant le roi Charles perdu dans ses réflexions.

\- Ainsi soit-il, grognassa Charles, en serrant les poings...

________________________________________

{Retour au moment présent}

\- Alors, avez-vous maintenant tous vos réponses que vous cherchiez ? Demanda l'oiseau, atterré et qui fixait le plancher. Inutile d'en dire plus, à présent.

\- Non, répondit Célestin, sous le choc. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter plus. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre femme. Elle ne méritait pas ça.

\- Bien-sûr que non, ajouta Mr. Florentin. Tous ça, est de ma faute. Si je n'aurais pas partis aussi loin et que j'aurais resté cette journée-là, tout ceci n'aurait pas arrivé.

\- Ne dite pas ça, avertit le ramoneur qui déposât délicatement sa main sur l'épaule du perroquet. Ce n'est pas de votre faute si cette tragédie est arrivé. Il faut que vous cessiez de vous culpabiliser et que vous puissiez vous en remettre, puisque la vie continue et que nous devons nous battre pour aller jusqu'au bout.

À ce moment, l'oiseau leva la tête et jeta un regard reconnaissant envers le charbonnier. Il lui sourit en disant :

\- Je suis content que vous soyez à mes côté, mon jeune ami. Vos paroles m'aident énormément durant ses moments de noirceur, où que mes traits doivent se dissimuler avec un sourire. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi que la bergère vous aime tant.

Durant que les deux amis échangèrent un grand sourire, c'est alors qu'ils entendirent dans tous ce silence, le jappement de celui d'un chien et le délicat chant de plusieurs oisillons à quelques part.

En forçant le regard, ils découvrirent ainsi le chien du roi qui sortit de l'ombre.

\- Aie ! Mais, c'est le chien du roi Charles. Fido, qu'il s'appelle ?

\- On dirait que sa majesté ne veut plus rien savoir de son toutou, répondit le perroquet. Mais...mais...Oh !

À sa plus grande surprise, Mr. Florentin avait découvert la présence de ses enfants qui sortirent tous du coin ténébreux, où qu'ensembles, ils se ruèrent sur leurs père pour le serrer.

\- Mes enfants, s'écriait avec enjouement l'oiseau en cajolant chacun de ses petits, durant que le ramoneur et le chien les observèrent très comblés.

À bref délai, Mr. Florentin se tourna sur le chien et lui dit :

\- Merci beaucoup. Vous m'avez rendu un grand service. Mais dites-moi, comment êtes vous parvenues à pénétrer vers les villes basses ? Le roi aurait-il perdu la raison, au point de vous abandonnez ?

Et soudain, une discutions prenait ainsi place, où que le mammifère se mit à aboyer sur plusieurs tons différents pour s'adresser à l'oiseau qui lui, le répondit en parlant normalement. Puis, quelques minutes après, le perroquet finit par prendre la parole :

\- Ah, je vois !

\- Quoi ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? Questionna impatiemment le ramoneur.

\- Et bien, débuta l'animal ovipare. Celui-ci m'a raconter que non, le roi ne l'as pas jeté aux oubliettes et que ça serais plutôt lui-même, qu'il aurait décidé d'abandonner son maître. Aussi, Fido m'a raconté qu'il aurait trouvé un passage secret à l'intérieur d'une des bibliothèques, ce qui explique sa présence.

\- Mais c'est génial ! S'étonna le chauffagiste. Et Marguerite dans tous ça, comment va-t-elle ?

Sur ce, Fido se remit à parler avec l'oiseau. Mais cette fois, le chien émit des gémissements de tristesse, ce qui fit immédiatement comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'y avait rien de bon qui arriva avec sa bergère. En terminant, l'oiseau se tourna vers le ramoneur pou lui transmettre l'information :

\- Il dit que Marguerite s'ennuie beaucoup. Elle aimerait que le roi la laisse tranquille et qu'il accepte que celle-ci puisse nous rendre visite, une fois par semaine. Je suis navré, Célestin.

\- Il y a sûrement un moyen, réfléchissait profondément le ramoneur, en se frottant pensivement la tête. Elle ne peut pas vivre dans des conditions pareilles ! Il faut faire quelque chose pour la sortir de là, mais quoi ?

\- Ah moins que...Pensa durant quelques secondes Mr. Florentin, en jetant un regard sur le chien du roi qui lui donnait soudainement une idée. Suivant son regard, Célestin comprit alors tous et s'écria :

\- Mais oui, j'ai trouvé la solution ! Ça serait à Fido de ce rendre utile et de montrer à Marguerite, le passage secret pour qu'elle vienne nous rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Mr. Florentin ?

\- Honnêtement, répondit longuement le perroquet. C'est une idée bonne, mais à la fois très dangereuse. Je comprends votre envie de sauver votre charmante bergère, mais sachez que chaque décision qu'on prend, à un impact. Avez-vous pensez que si Marguerite se rendrait ici, que le roi s'en apercevrais, grâce à ses espion ? Il n'est pas aussi stupide qu'on le croit, ce Charles. Il sait tous et connaît tous les secrets que renferme la cité, lui expliquait Florentin. Faite moi confiance, Célestin. Moi je dis que pour l'instant, il ne faut pas se presser sur notre sort, puisque vous ne voudriez pas subir à de sévères punitions. Attendez encore et, vous verrez qu'un miracle parviendra à nous éclairer, d'accord ?

\- Bon, très bien, comprenait le ramoneur. Que ce miracle nous viennes tous en aide.


	5. Chapitre 5: Ce n'est que le commencement

Partie 1

Le ciel de nuit brillait d'une douce lueur, dispensée par une lune immense et blanche. Face à cette lumière, Marguerite, qui se retrouvait toujours dans les appartements de son roi, était en train de composer une mélodie douce et envoûtante avec une harpe.

Tandis que Charles faisait sa toilette, la petite reine en profitait le mieux que possible pour se détendre, afin de faire partir tous son stresse.

Mais soudain, son cœur arrêta complètement de marteler dans sa poitrine, juste pour un instant. Elle avait entendu une voix. Non, pas venant de ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'est à dire du roi. Mais à quelques parts dans la chambre.

Écartant immédiatement l'hypothèse d'une folie précoce due à une pression et un stress excessif, conjoints à une nuit avancée propice aux hallucinations, elle se mit à écouter :

\- Vous ne devriez pas être là, lui avertit calmement une voix enfantin. La voix était suivie par plusieurs bruits de grelots, faisant sursauter Marguerite qui se leva debout pour enquêter les lieux.

\- Qui à dit ça ? Demanda la bergère. Puis sans crier gare, le miniature gramophone qui était situer sur l'une des tables, se mit à démarrer comme par enchantement, laissant échapper une berceuse. Puis, Marguerite prit parole :

\- Êtes-vous un prisonnier du roi Charles ? Questionnait-t-elle. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'elle vit au loin, une petite silhouette noir courir rapidement de l'autre côté. De plus, il était accompagner par des rires, semblables à ceux des enfants, mais en beaucoup plus sombre que celle-ci avait l'habitude d'entendre.

\- Répondez moi, supplia la bergère. Je ne vous ferais aucun mal.

\- Venez près de la cheminé, avait dit la voix. Marguerite s'avança droit vers la source de cette voix si mystérieuse.

Mais, alors qu'elle poursuivait sa route, c'est alors qu'elle embrassa du regard, une peinture en haut de la cheminé qui représentait une femme, tenant un vase dans ses mains. Et chose surprenante, l'illustration avait prit vie, dont un rire goguenard s'échappait de la femme.

\- Oh mon dieu, articula Marguerite qui se mit à reculer si rapidement, qu'elle s'accrocha sur une statue d'un cavalier antique qui était fièrement dressé sur son destrier.

\- Mais faites attention ! Avertit le vieux cavalier à la bergère, à l'instant même où le cheval émit d'un gémissement sauvage envers la jeune femme qui paniqua dès lors.

\- Mais...mais que se passe-t-il ? Quels est donc cette sorcellerie ? S'acquiesça Marguerite avec une lueur d'effarement sur son visage. Face à elle, tous les tableaux, statues et instruments de musique avaient prirent vies dans un tels désordre confus que la bergère ne pouvait s'imaginer.

Alors qu'il y avait une immense peinture qui représentait une mer en plein cœur d'une tempête qui déversait sa fureur sur un pauvre équipage à bord d'un navire, pas plus loin de la scène, les pions sur la table d'échec, se confrontèrent.

Les flammes du chandelier, suspendu au plafond et qui avait changé d'une couleur bleue métallique, se mirent à danser somptueusement dans toute la chambre. Leurs ondulations faisaient briller le regard de l'héritière du trône à partir d'une étrange lueur.

Alors que la magie était grandement au rendez-vous sur les lieux, il vint alors quelque chose qui lui tira sa robe. En baissant le regard, celle-ci aperçut alors un petit pantin de celui d'un clown qui lui faisait signe de venir plus près de lui. Mais, trop apeurer, Marguerite s'écria :

\- Reculez ! Laissez-moi tranquille ! Et maladroitement, celle-ci percuta quelque chose qui la fit aussitôt tomber au sol. Soudain, le petit clown s'avança vers la bergère qui resta cloué sur place, le regard si épouvantée par la petite chose qui se trouvait à présent à ses côté. Puis, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire :

\- Écoutez-moi. Vous devez nous aidez et vaincre le monstre qui hante ses lieux !

\- Quel...quel monstre que vous me parlez ? Questionna Marguerite. Je ne suis pas une guerrière et sûrement pas une personne qui peut vous défendre !

\- Pitié ! Vous pensez que vous n'êtes rien. Au contraire, votre arrivée signifie tant d'espoir pour nous, prévenue l'être fabuleux. Vous êtes notre unique espoir à ce que nous retrouvions notre équilibre. Soyez indulgente, votre majesté.

\- Je...je ne sais pas comment, répondit la reine qui se leva, tout en reculant puisqu'elle avait remarqué que la plupart des œuvres commencèrent à la suivre. Notamment, il y avait même une plante qui avait tenté de l'agripper par ses bras, afin qu'elle reste pour écouter leurs plaintes.

Tous à coup, prise par tant d'émotions, celle-ci lâcha un gros crie et prit ses jambes à son coup pour se retrouver dans son lit. Une fois à l'intérieur des couvertures, celle-ci se mit en position fœtal, tout en bouchant ses oreilles, puisque les œuvres artistiques continuèrent à lui répéter la même phrase dite par le petit pantin de tantôt.

Il ne fallut que la bergère attendre finalement que quelques secondes, pour que les aboiements se dissipent et que le calme revienne dans la chambre. Mais toutefois, la voix de celui d'un homme à laquelle qu'elle n'était pas prête à oublier pour le reste de sa vie, se fit entendre où il lui répondit :

\- Charmante petite bergère ? Que faites-vous là ?

.... À suivre


	6. Chapitre 6: La petite fleur

(Retour en arrière)

A Takicardie, il était bien rare de voir des festivités spectaculaires, puisque le roi Vespasien ¹, n'était pas reconnu pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut une journée bien spécial, puisque le mégalomane n'était pas présent sur les lieux, ce qui donnait l'occasion aux Takicardiens de profiter de son absence.

Durant les festivités sur la grande place, les villageois avaient beaucoup de plaisir. Des sons éclatants retentissaient dans toute la vallée. La mélodie parvint aux oreilles des spectateurs et, une farandole de tourterelles virevolta de partout. Il régnait une ambiance très familiale, réchauffé par des anecdotes.

Cependant, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui se réjouissait, puisqu'un seul individu se retrouvait enfermé dans ses appartements.

\- Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas participer à la fête ?! Demanda le petit clown au prince qui observait les heureux événements, à partir de sa fenêtre. Vous êtes bien vêtus et très beau, non ? 

\- Cesse de parler, Le Clown, lui avertit Charles. J'aimerais m'y rejoindre, mais c'est à cause... c'est à cause de...

\- De quoi ? De vos yeux ? Allons, reprenez-vous ! Tenez, portez vos lunettes fumées pour vous facilitez la tâches.

\- Nous sommes tous là, pour vous encourager, votre altesse ! Répondit une figurine. Montrer de quoi vous êtes capable et faites partie de cette foule effervescente. Allez ! Allez Charles ! Allez Charles ! Lâchant un gros soupir, c'est alors que le jeune prince finit par craquer, parmi tous ses œuvres qui lui lançaient des encouragements.

\- Bon d'accord, s'écria Charles. Je vais m'y rendre, mais seulement pour quelques minutes, puisque je ne veux pas me faire reconnaître. Celui-ci accourut alors vers son bureau pour enfiler ses lunettes de soleil, où par la suite, il enfilait un long manteau à capuche.

\- Le Clown, interpella-t-il, une fois préparé. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes. Je suis remplis de confiance en ta compagnie.

\- Alors, allons s'y ! Répondit le petit jouet en sautant dans l'une des poches de la veste. Sur ce, c'est alors qu'ils sortirent de la chambre, pour se retrouver vers un long couloir qui menait jusqu'au escalier du bas. Rendu au rez-de-chaussée, le prince s'assura de ne pas se faire repérer par personne, avant de se rendre sur les lieux, où la joie était au rendez-vous.

Déjà arrivé au balcon, le prince pouvait entendre des éclats de rire qui montèrent, alors que les conversations se multipliaient, accompagnés par les exclamations euphoriques qui fusèrent de partout. Pourtant, Charles ne se sentit pas rassuré.

\- Tu es sûr encore que c'est une bonne idée, Le Clown ? Demanda Charles qui se cachait derrière un pilier. Je n'ai jamais vu les Takicardiens aussi agitées.

\- C'est parce que votre père n'est pas là, qu'ils agissent de cette façon, lui rappela le petit être en forme d'accordéon.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous prends pour que vous puissiez participer à cette célébration ? Tout à coup, Le Clown leva la tête pour observer son maître qui ne lui répondit pas. En effet, le regard de Charles fixa profondément quelque chose en avant, qui venu intriguer le petit jouet.

\- Euh, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il en tapant en secouant doucement la cape du prince.

\- Oh, Le Clown, souffla avec émerveillement le prince en attrapant le jouet pour le déposer sur son épaule. Regardes par là-bas.

Ensembles, ils observèrent au loin, une jeune bergère qui était en train de diriger avec soin son troupeau de moutons, malgré les nombreuses foules qui l'empêchait de bien circuler. Pour le prince, ceci était comme si un gros coup l'avait foudroyé droit au cœur, lorsque ses yeux la fixait.

Il l'observait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, soigneusement caché derrière le pilier. Le prince Charles était fasciné par cette charmante bergère qui semblait si jeune. Elle avait les cheveux dorés, la peau de son visage était laiteuse et ses yeux, étaient d'un bleu céleste.

C'était une beauté rare, qu'on ne voyait rarement. Le jeune homme portait attention par les traits sensuels du visage de la bergère et, l'innocence qu'elle emmenait au sein de son gros troupeau.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama le jeune homme en revenant à lui. Ais-je été foudroyé par la foudre, pour que mon cœur palpite sous cette effet ? Cette petite bergère, est comme une petite fleur qui ce serait perdue dans tout ce champ, remplis que par des fleurs sauvages. Mais qu'est-ce que ce rayon de soleil vient-elle faire dans ses lieux ?

\- Bah, elle s'est peut-être perdue ? Répondit Le Clown. Honnêtement, j'adore vous entendre parler comme un noble poète, mais là, il faudrait bien que vous allez lui parler, avant qu'elle ne quitte les lieux ?

\- La parlez ? Je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire, à cette charmante demoiselle, déclarait Charles.

\- Dites-la un petit «Bonjour», conseilla le clown qui se posa au sol. Ça serait un bon début.

\- Certes ! Mais aussi, je voudrais pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux, sans que mon strabisme puisse me perturber, signalait le prince en enlevant se lunettes fumés. Disons que je me débrouille pas mal bien avec mes yeux. Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air, d'après toi ? Demanda t-il en fixant le petit clown qui scruta son regard.

\- Vous me semblez parfait, répondit aimablement Le Clown. Sauf, évitez que votre regard soit tant énorme que ça. Sinon, elle va penser que vous êtes fou !

\- Bon, allez ! S'écria le prince en donnant du courage. Souhaites moi bonne chance, Le Clown. C'est maintenant ou jamais ! 

Il n'était pas facile pour la bergère d'être au contrôle d'un si grand nombre de moutons, en particulier dans ses lieux qui devenaient de plus en plus difficile à circuler, a cause des fêtards. Avec ses nuages qui camouflaient ce ciel et surtout, par ce grand vent qui balayait tout sur son passage, l'empêchait de bien poursuivre sa route.

Soudain, c'est alors qu'un gros vent vint par la brusque si fort, que son chapeau partit au vent. Prise de panique, la gardeuse de moutons se mit alors à la poursuite de son couvre-chef qui dansait dans la légère brise, accomplissant aussi des zigzagues et d'autres tours.

Puis finalement, le chapeau tomba par terre, ce qui soulagea la bergère qui était sous le point de le récupérer, jusqu'au moment où quelqu'un d'autre le fit à sa place. C'est alors que la jeune fille se leva pour jeter un regard vers cette personne ; elle se retrouva face à un beau jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux marrons vert. C'était le prince Charles.

Après avoir partagé chacun des regards, le jeune souverain décida de revenir à lui, avant que ses yeux qui avait l'habitude de louché, ne recommence à faire effet.

\- Tenez, je crois que cela vous appartiens, non ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en redonnant le chapeau à la bergère.

\- Oui, en effet. Je vous remercie de l'avoir récupérer, répondit la bergère en remettant sa coiffe sur sa tête, tout en partageant un sourire adorable vers son interlocuteur qui fit de même. Ce moment si précieux, aurait put durée plus longtemps si les moutons de la bergère n'auraient pas commencées à beugler tout ensemble au loin, réveillant leur gardienne qui sursauta :

\- Oh ! Mon troupeau ! S'exclama-t-elle en mettant en posant une main sur sa bouche. Désolé, il faut que j'y aille, sinon je vais me avoir des bêtises.

\- Attendez, résonna Charles, avant que celle-ci ne le quitte. Avant que vous partiez, j'aimerais connaître votre nom. Il y eut une pause de quelque secondes, avant que la fille déclare :

\- Je m'appelle Marguerite, finit-t-elle par dire, où elle partit retrouver les bêtes sauvages qu'elle ne perdit aucun moment pour prendre les commandes.

Durant ce temps, le petit clown qui se retrouvait toujours au balcon, vit bientôt arriver le prince Charles qui avait un regard rêveur qui se dessinait sur son visage.

\- Eh puis, comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda curieusement le jouet qui afflua vers le prince qui s'appui contre le mur pour garder son équilibre. Vous a-t-elle dit de quoi ?

\- Elle m'a dit son nom, soupira tendrement Charles qui déposa une main sur son cœur. Sa voix pourrait réchauffer de nombreux cœurs triste, tandis que ses yeux d'un bleu océanique, plongerait les autres vers un tendre rêve, poursuivit-il en remettant ses lunettes fumés.

\- Oooh, il y a de l'amour en l'air, chantait le petit clown. Quoique ça été assez rapide. 

\- Oh, silence, Petit Clown, ria Charles, amusé, fixant de nouveau les célébrations, bien que la bergère et ses moutons ne se retrouvaient plus sur les lieux.

\- Oh Marguerite, marmonna t-il affectueusement en fermant les yeux pour se souvenir du doux visage de celle-ci. Je me demande si tout ceci, ne serait pas juste un rêve. Si c'est le cas, je maudirais la personne qui oserait de me réveiller.


	7. Chapitre 7: Le courage d'une petite reine

Partie 2 du chapitre 5

( Moment présent ) 

... Il ne fallut que la bergère attendre finalement que quelques secondes, pour que les aboiements se dissipent et que le calme revienne dans la chambre. Mais toutefois, la voix de celui d'un homme à laquelle qu'elle n'était pas prête à oublier pour le restant de ses jours, se fit entendre. Celui-ci lui questionna :

Charmante petite reine, que faites-vous là ? En sortant de ses couvertures, celle-ci aperçu le roi devant le lit, accoutré par une robe de nuit, où qu'il fixait sa femme de façon très étrange. Vérifiant une fois de plus les lieux pour voir la présence des effroyables œuvres vivantes qui avaient repris leurs places, tout en restant complément immobile, Marguerite, plus ou moins rassurée, fixa le roi pour lui répondre :

\- Je... je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui m'a prit. J'ai cru voir une souris, avait-elle inventée, afin qu'elle ne ce fasse pas passer pour une folle.

\- Une souris, dites-vous ? S'enquit le roi en échappant un petit rire farfelu. Je crois plutôt que c'est votre imagination qui vous joues des tours, annonça t-il en s'installant sur le côté droit du lit, ce qui emmena une nouvelle inquiétude chez Marguerite.

Épouser de force le roi, était déjà assez horrible pour elle, mais là, partager le lit avec ce monstre, s'en était trop, puisqu'elle ne pouvait guère connaître les sournoiseries qu'il pouvait lui faire. La petite reine se tourna de l'autre bord, pour éviter le pire et, à la place, observât le chien de ce dernier qui était déjà endormi confortablement dans son lit royal.

"Alors que Marguerite tenta de le réveiller, c'est alors qu'elle s'arrêta sur le net, puisqu'elle ressentit que le roi Charles avait présentement son corps collé contre celle de l'ancienne bergère qui trembla de tout son être, dont elle essaya malgré tout, à retenir ses larmes et cela, en dépit des attouchements désagréables qu'il lui faisait subir.

La chaleur de ce dernier, n'émanait de rien de confortable, que pouvait offrir un vrai mari à sa femme, lors d'une nuit de miel. Ses mains vicieuses, glissaient partout, comme un serpent, allant jusqu'à toucher ses parties intimes.

« Pitié, pitié », se disait-elle. « Je veux que cela cesse ! » Elle fermât profondément les yeux, comme si elle souhaitait de se réveiller de ce cauchemar.

\- Marguerite ? Appela justement le roi. Mais celle-ci refusait de lui répondre, puisque son seul désir se centrait seulement à se réveiller.

\- Marguerite ? Marguerite ?!

\- Non, pleurait-elle en se blottissant sur elle-même.

\- Marguerite ! "

En sursautant brusquement, tout en sortant des ses draps, celle-ci remarqua le roi Charles qui se retrouvait en face du lit, habillé par ses vêtements de nuit. Marguerite tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et, remarqua qu'il faisait toujours nuit, hors que l'heure était resté pareille. C'est comme si elle aurait reculé à l'instant précis, où les œuvres vivantes l'auraient soi-disant attaquée. Ou, étais-ce une hallucination qu'elle venait d'avoir, contenu de la misérable situation qu'elle vivait ?

Elle était complément perplexe.

\- Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda le roi.

\- Je... je ne suis plus sûr de ce qui m'arrive, balbutia Marguerite en posant une main sur son front.

\- C'est étrange. Lorsque j'étais dans la salle de bain, je vous aie entendu hurler. Avez-vous une raison ?

\- Veuillez me pardonnez pour cela. J'ai cru voir un... un fantôme, dit l'ancienne bergère. Sur ce, c'est alors que le roi haussa des épaules et se rendu alors de l'autre côté du lit, ce qui terrifia Marguerite qui se mit en position fœtal. Elle avait peur que l'hallucination qu'elle avait eu tantôt, se produise pour vrai et qu'elle soit obligé d'être la malheureuse reine au prise avec un homme qui la maltraiterait avec des touchés odieux.

Mais, quelque temps c'était écoulés et rien de tout cela ne se produisit ; Marguerite avait malgré tout le cœur qui battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine et, craignait que tout cela arrive, qu'une fois qu'elle serait endormie.

Mais non, il n'y avait même pas un seul changement qui eu lieu, comme un touché, un souffle dérangeant dans le coup, puisque le roi Charles était lentement en train de s'endormir, où qu'il se retrouva bien enroulé dans ses couvertures. Soudain, il ajouta :

\- Faites de beaux rêves, Marguerite. Surprise, la reine tourna discrètement la tête pour observer le roi qui était tourné de l'autre bord.

\- Vous aussi, dit-elle, craignant sûrement qu'elle se fasse dire un commentaire déplaisant. Puis, elle tourna son regard vers les fenêtres qui laissa voir la pleine lune qui l'émerveillait, mais aussi, qui la fit réfléchir sur la nouvelle vie qu'elle aura dans les prochaines semaines, mois et les années à venir.

Marguerite allait devoir restée beaucoup plus forte qu'elle le croyait, malgré la tyrannie du roi Charles que celle-ci craignait le plus, puisqu'il était capable de n'importe quoi.

« Aie confiance en toi, Marguerite», s'encouragea l'ancienne bergère qui commença précautionneusement à fermer ses paupières. « C'est cela qui compte en ce moment. Tu es une bonne personne, ne l'oubli pas. »

Le chemin froid sur ses pieds, la rappelait un temps différent, un meilleur moment. Se traînant à travers l'agonie et la douleur, elle se dirigea vers cette porte. En l'ouvrant, elle avait regardée en arrière pour voir un univers attiré par un état de chaos déprimé.

Un miroir de sa vie. Une fois dominant ses pairs en une grande fierté, maintenant détruite par ses propres rêves, ses monstres. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un parent ? Un souvenir ? Pourtant, elle avait remarquée qu'en passant cette porte en bois, qui se brisait autour d'elle au fur et à mesure que des décennies tombaient et ce qui semblait être des milliers d'années auparavant, devait ressentir la légère liberté.

Et encore une fois, elle le sentait. Une course à travers le corps, elle avait tremblée et s'était lancé avec la passion de la liberté. Après avoir lâché prise, l'univers qu'elle se trouvait, tombait sous sa force. Il avait atteint le sol, laissant un grand cratère. Entouré par le chaos, ses cris de douleur et de sagesse, laissaient échapper ; la destruction tourna sur le monde, alors qu'elle se demandait si cette ville était maintenant étrangère avec seulement quelque chose dans son esprit.

Tout était le reflet d'un choix qu'elle allait devoir faire, si celle-ci voulait avoir les résultats différentes. Elle allait devoir changer son résultat pour ses ramifications passées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement, jamais je me serais permis que la scène où que Marguerite hallucine que le roi est en train de la toucher si désagréablement, arrive pour de vrai. Surtout, dans mon histoire, puisque je tente de garder un équilibre et d'éloigner le fait que le roi Charles est le véritable méchant, alors que c'est le contraire.
> 
> En tout cas, j'espère que vous êtes content de mon retour ! En passant, je suis allée faire un petit tour sur les forums de Deviant Art pour voir s'il existait des dessins sur le roi et l'oiseau et pour être sincère, j'ai été très impressionnée par les œuvres. À plus !


	8. Chapitre 8: Tout seigneur, tout honneur.

Il y avait un soleil glorieux du lever de l'aurore, qui s'était étendu précautionneusement sur le royaume de Takicardie, réveillant petit à petit les quelques habitants qui travaillaient déjà à cet heure-ci.

Dans les appartements secrets du roi et de la reine, les rayons du soleil perçaient la chambre, où les lueurs matinales venues lécher le visage de Marguerite qui commença progressivement à ouvrir les paupières. Au même moment, celle-ci pouvait entendre plusieurs chuchotements et des petits rires autour d'elle, ce qui la réveilla aussitôt.

Soudain, Marguerite aperçu devant elle, plusieurs grands seigneuriaux, incluant des hommes, des femmes et mêmes une mini orchestres qui, dès le réveil de la reine, composèrent une œuvre de ʺ Edward Grieg : Peer Gynt- Morning Mood. "

\- La reine est réveillée, annonça un crieur à tout le monde qui fit une révérence des plus élégants à l'héritière du trône, bouche-bée. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune présence du roi Charles de nulle part dans la chambre, ce qui détendu l'ancienne bergère.

\- Votre Majesté, appela d'une voix forte une vieille dame à son côté gauche qui tenait une canne noire à pommeau en argent dans l'une de ses mains. Je vous souhaite une excellente matinée. J'ose espérer que notre présence dans vos appartements, ne vous as pas effrayé ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit Marguerite, incertaine. Lorsque la jeune femme posa son regard vers la dame avec la canne, celle-ci pouvait sentir quelque chose de mystérieux et de réconfort chez la femme, coiffée par deux mèches noir, parmi ses cheveux blancs.

Ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude, semblait faire émaner de cette personne, une lumière d'espoir et, Marguerite comprit qu'elle pouvait se fier à elle. Bon très bien, avec ses joues creuses qui lui donnaient immédiatement des traits froids, il était certain que ça devait être rare pour cette dernière d'afficher un sourire.

\- Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demanda la petite reine qui caressa Fido sur le lit des maîtres.

\- Je suis Mme, Blondine. Pour votre information, je suis votre intendante royal, déclarait la fonctionnaire en inclinant la tête, avant de taper deux fois sur le bout de sa canne qui fit aussitôt venir des personnes.

À ses côtés, se trouvait 3 jeunes femmes qui arboraient chacune des robes somptueuses, brodées par des fleurs de lys, symbole de la royauté.

\- Je vous présente vos dames de compagnies, annonça-t-elle en écartant les bras. Allons, mesdemoiselles. Présentez-vous à votre reine.

\- Nous sommes très enchantée de vous rencontrer, répondit l'une des premières suivantes en affichant un large sourire contagieux sur son visage. Moi, je suis Pétunia.

\- Je m'appelle Huguette, dit la deuxième qui portait un grand chapeau victorien. Jugeant par la manière qu'elle se comportait, Marguerite pouvait détecter énormément de snobisme chez cette personne.

Puis, ce fut au tour de la troisième dame de compagnie de se présenter, où celle-ci avait des cheveux blonds bouclés. Son adorable visage ovale, donnait l'impression qu'elle était comme une poupée de porcelaine.

\- Mademoiselle ! S'écria sévèrement Mme Blondine à la pucelle qui sursauta brusquement.

\- Quoi ? Oh ! Fit-elle en revenant à elle et qui tourna son regard vers la reine.

\- Bonjour, votre honneur. Moi, c'est Angélique, se présenta la jeune femme en provoquant des petits rires agaçants, ce qui gêna l'administratrice qui déposa une main sur son front.

\- Reine Marguerite, résonna Mme, Blondine, alors que quelqu'un interprétait une musique baroque sur le clavecin. Afin que vous puissiez vous habituez à ses routines de chaque jours, je vais travaillez sans relâche avec vous pour que vous compreniez votre rôle de reine.

\- À présent, il faut vous habillez. Soudain, c'est alors que plusieurs costumiers se hâtèrent dans la chambre, en ayant sur eux des habits extravagants et de soieries de diverses époques qui dataient surtout du 17 siècle.

C'est alors qu'on emporta deux grosses seilles remplies d'une eau claire, pour que la petite reine puisse tremper ses mains et ses pieds, où se trouvaient des Garra Rufa qui lui mangeaient les peaux mortes.

Durant ce temps, on commençait à déshabiller la reine qui essayait de camoufler ses parties intimes, parmi tous ses gens qui l'observèrent.

Sur ces entrefaites, tout se passait si vite et, Marguerite se faisait déjà attacher son corset autour de sa taille par deux domestiques qui usèrent de toutes leurs forces, afin de s'assurer que le sous-vêtement lui soutienne la taille.

Malgré ses gémissements de douleurs, la petite reine écouta les directives de Mme, Blondine sur la manière dont celle-ci allait devoir se comporter, face aux marquis, comtes et comtesses et plusieurs grandes personnalités.

L'intendante royal lui donnait aussi des conseils pour lui apprendre à bien se tenir à la table, utiliser les nombreuses ustensiles, comment saluer les autres en utilisant le ton parfait lorsque celle-ci s'adresse au public. Aussi, lui apprendre à bien aller sur le siège de toilette.

Déjà épuisée par les consignes, Marguerite décida de jeter un regard autour d'elle pour changer ses idées, et vit que des chefs cuisiniers préparaient délicieusement le petit déjeuner sur une table ronde.

L'odeur de ses mets, donnait plus d'appétit à la petite reine qui devait endurer les voix énervantes de Mme, Blondine et de ses dames de compagnies qui elles, lui demandèrent ses avis sur quelles marques de parfums qu'elles devraient utiliser pour sentir bonnes.

Malheureusement, l'héritière du trône n'eut pas de temps de les répondre, puisqu'un maquilleur, qui avait le visage peint blanc, comme à l'époque de Marie-Antoinette, venu s'asseoir devant elle.

\- Ma reine, répondue à haute voix l'artiste qui était envahis que par des produits de cosmétiques. Je suis honoré d'être votre maquilleur.

Marguerite pouvait sentir les petites brosses et les douces crèmes qu'on lui étendait sur son visage, s'ensuivit par le rouge à lèvres qui dégageait une agréable odeur de fraise.

\- Je dois vous dires que vous êtes déjà belle, répondit avec excitation le professionnel, alors que l'ancienne bergère remarqua qu'un coiffeur manigançait une œuvre avec ses cheveux. Votre beauté est indéfinissable, déclarait le maquilleur. J'imagine que lorsque vous habitiez au village, vous rendiez jalouses toutes les gonzesses ?

\- Quelques-unes, admettait Marguerite, à l'instant précis où que son maquillage et sa coiffure furent terminés.

\- Magnifico ! Résonna l'artiste en se levant fièrement debout. Mission accompli ! Levez-vous et fermez les yeux, afin que je puisse emmener la touche finale.

Suivant les instructions de l'homme, Marguerite attendu quelque instant, avant que l'artiste ajoute :

\- Hé voila ! À présent, veuillez ouvrir vos paupières.

Tout à coup, c'est alors que Marguerite remarqua devant elle, un large miroir rectangulaire qui montrait son étonnante portrait. Les nobles furent alors médusées.

En s'observant attentivement dans la glace, celle-ci découvrit qu'elle était vêtue par une robe bleu aquatique à l'anglaise qui provenait du 19 siècle. Le petit boudin, lui donna du volume au dos et aux hanches, or il y avait plusieurs motifs qui servaient à épouser la forme de son corps.

Elle portait des souliers à talons qui étaient de la même couleur que sa robe. Ils étaient chacune très confortables pour que Marguerite puisse se tenir des heures debout, sans se plaindre de ses douleurs aux pieds.

Pour sa coiffure, elle avait une haute queue de cheval qui était retenue par un lacet blanc, garni de perles diamantines. Sa nouvelle chevelure dégageait son visage, laissant admirer la beauté de ses traits.

Et que dire de son maquillage ? Tout était au point et rien n'était exagérer ; il n'y avait pas de visage coloré blanc, comme à l'époque du 17 siècle, ni d'autres retouches qui la déplaisait.

La petite reine avait les lèvres roses, ses joues étaient de la même couleur que ses lèvres, lui donnant des traits en santé, tandis que ses paupières furent d'une couleur or métallique.

\- Magnifique, souffla Marguerite, très émue et qui contemplait encore sa nouvelle beauté dans le miroir. Au moment même, elle vu Fido qui se dressait lui aussi face au reflet.

Le chien était accoutré comme un petit prince, muni d'une cape rouge vénitienne avec un col en velours jaune.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme ne fit que baisser la tête devant les innombrables compliments, alors que ses joues prirent une teinte beaucoup plus rosée.

\- Le roi Charles est si chanceux d'avoir une si jolie femme comme vous, déclarait Pétunia en venant auprès de la reine.

\- Si vous le dites, répondit monotonement Marguerite en entendant le nom de Charles.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes préparé, il est tant qu'on vous laisse, puisque votre mari va bientôt arriver, annonça Mme, Blondine. J'en connais un qui va être surpris en vous voyant.

\- Vous... vous voulez dire que vous allez me laisse seul avec lui ? Demanda Marguerite, angoissée. Mes dames de compagnies ne peuvent pas rester avec moi ?

\- Détendez-vous, répondit Mme, Blondine. Vous allez seulement prendre votre petit déjeuner avec lui. Vous allez pouvoir revoir vos suivantes et le reste de vos sujets, une fois que vous serez dans la salle d'audience, d'accord ? En ces mots, je vous souhaite la bienvenue, parmi nous, votre grâce. Que les grands rois, puissent vous guider dans vos actions.

De ses sages paroles, c'est ainsi que tout le monde dans la chambre quittèrent les lieux, en utilisant l'ascenseur qui les fit disparaître vers un autre étage.

À présent seul avec Fido, Marguerite se dirigea vers la table, où il y avait des croissants, omelettes, burritos aux œufs, et au fromage, coupe muesli, pain doré. Un vrai délice ! C'était de même pour le chien.

\- J'espère que cette journée se passera rapidement, Fido, souhaita l'ancienne bergère en observant l'animal domestique qui lui faisait des gros yeux tristes.

Quelques instants après, elle entendit le bruit des portes de l'élévateur s'ouvrirent et, le roi Charles apparu dans la chambre.

\- Oh, mais que vois-je ? S'élança celui-ci, estomaqué par les habits de sa femme. L'homme portait une redingote en queue de pie d'une couleur rouge sang, où les motifs de sa veste étaient jaunes.

Ses pantalons étaient noirs, tels que ses bottines en cuir. Il posséda sur la tête, un grand tricorne noir, muni par une plume blanche.

\- Ils ont faites du bon boulot avec vous, déclarait-il en se retrouvant devant la petite reine pour mieux la voir. Ce que vous êtes magnifique, Marguerite.

\- Merci, balbutia Marguerite.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyons-nous pour prendre notre déjeuner.

Le roi Charles prenait ainsi place à la table et commença à se prendre une assiette du joyeux festin, tandis que Marguerite venue le rejoindre, en s'assoyant à quelques distances de lui. Elle jeta un regard sur Fido, qui était en train de manger sa propre nourriture dans son bol. Je vous conseille vivement de manger, lui prévenu l'héritier du trône, en faisant revenir Marguerite à la table, auquel qu'elle vit son mari qui était déjà en train de savourer une omelette avec des fruits. Je n'ai pas envie que vous vous évanouissez une autre fois. Cette fois-ci, les choses seront beaucoup plus différentes.

Sans commentaire, la reine se mit à attraper les ingrédients dans les divers plats, pour le mettre dans son assiette. Elle se versa du café latté dans une tasse et, se mit à la dégustation, sans se préoccuper de l'homme devant elle.

\- C'est... c'est quoi l'horaire d'aujourd'hui ? Demanda soudainement Marguerite au souverain qui le fixait intensément.

\- Ah, je suis comblée que vous me le demandez, déclarait Charles qui déplaçait sa chaise, pour se retrouver à côté de la petite reine qui resta cloué sur place.

\- Pour répondre à votre question, ma douce, continua-t-il en. Aujourd'hui, vous allez faire la rencontre de plusieurs, même centaines de grandes nobles qui seront déjà impatients de vous rencontrer.

\- Ils seront tout réunis pour assistez à votre couronnement. Vous savez ce que cela signifie, pas vrai ? Cela signifie qu'il faudra que vous vous montriez à votre meilleur pour que le public vous acclame. Lorsque vous vous êtes évanouis le jour de notre mariage, cela a emmener certains à douter de vous. Aujourd'hui, vous devez prouver aux autres que vous n'êtes pas une faiblarde, expliqua le roi Charles. Je suis persuadé qu'avec les conseilles que Mme, Blondine vous as confiée, vous allez réussir à surmonter ces épreuves. C'est pour cela qu'il va falloir que je reste à vos cotés, puisque je ne sais guère les mots qui pourraient sortirent de votre bouche. Vous devez m'obéir et m'écoutez, car je suis le seul qui peut vous sortir des encombres. Vous êtes peut-être une reine, mais vous n'avez pas encore tout ce qu'il faut pour vous montrer à la hauteur. Me suis-je bien faite entendre ?

\- Oui, mon roi, n'eut autre choix que de répondre Marguerite, alors que le roi lui donna un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Dites vous que je fais ça pour votre bien, Marguerite, signala le roi Charles qui maintenait fortement les mains de l'ancienne bergère.

Après le déjeuner, le roi, la reine et ainsi que le chien Fido, rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui les emmenaient jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un immense hall d'entrée.

Arrivé, il y avait plusieurs serviteurs qui venu vérifier que leurs majestés avaient tout sur eux, afin de poursuivre la prochaine étape qui concernait Marguerite.

Au même moment, les dames de compagnies et l'intendante royal arrivèrent sur les lieux pour justement saluer l'héritière du trône, où elles la conduisirent vers un lieu isolé.

\- Mme, Blondine, débuta anxieusement Marguerite. Je suis vraiment nerveuse de ce qu'il va m'arriver, lorsqu'on va me poser la couronne sur moi. Avez-vous d'autres conseils à me donner, pour que je sois plus confiante ?

\- Il faut que vous vous détendiez, déclara la gestionnaire. C'est cela, le plus important.

\- Ce que les sujets adorent voir chez une reine, c'est la manière dont elle est habillée. Avec vos habits de luxes, il est certain que vous allez plaire à tout le monde, expliquait Pétunia.

\- Vous ne devez jamais laissez quiconque gagner un argument contre vous, prévenue Huguette. Vous devez êtes celle qui a toujours le dernier mot à dire. Je vous conseille de vous socialiser plus avec les barons et les baronnes, puisqu'ils ont plus de valeurs que les autres.

\- Ah bon ? Lança Marguerite, tout en observant le roi Charles qui donnait des ordres aux domestiques.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour le roi Charles ? Questionna l'ancienne bergère, où ses interlocutrices affichèrent des expressions étranges.

\- Mais quel est donc cette question ? Vous continuez à l'aimer, quoi. C'est votre mari, non ? S'élança Pétunia. C'est surtout avec lui que vous devez vous tenir le plus.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vais tout arranger pour que sa aille mieux, confia soudainement Mme, Blondine en déposant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la petite reine. En entendant cela, Marguerite eut la soudaine impression qu'elle venait d'entendre Mr, Florentin la soulager tendrement avec ses mots.

Se rappelant cela, l'ancienne bergère avait faillit verser des larmes, mais celle-ci dut se retenir, puisque le souverain l'appela :

\- Marguerite, venez me rejoindre. Observant pour la dernière fois l'intendante royal qui lui afficha un petit sourire, c'est alors que Marguerite alla à la rencontre de son mari.

\- Regardez-vous, commença Charles. Vous voila enfin prête à devenir l'héritière du trône. Dites, vous n'allez pas vous évanouir, j'espère ? Marguerite lui fit un signe négatif de la tête, tout en fixant l'intendante royal et les autres dames qui se positionnèrent en face d'une porte, prêtes pour l'événement.

\- Ma belle Marguerite, enchaîna le roi qui offrit son bras à l'ancienne bergère. Si vous le voulez bien, nous allons faire une promenade, histoire de mieux vous familiarisez avec les lieux. Faites moi confiance, c'est pour vous détendre.

C'est alors que tout ensemble, ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes de pierres, décoré par de magnifiques dessins professionnellement sculptés qui encombraient un heurtoir, que Mme, Blondine prit pour taper à plusieurs reprises sur la porte qui retentit en écho.

Quelques instants après, les portes de l'autre pièce s'ouvrirent et le groupe y pénétra. Il y avait un peu partout des serviteurs qui faisaient leur travail de nettoyage, jusqu'à l'instant où ils déterrèrent un regard sur Marguerite, très ému.

Malgré tout, la jeune femme suivit les autres, qui montaient les marches. Au même moment, la petite reine regardait la grande salle royale, magnifique avec son plafond en ivoire.

Les murs étaient tapissés de roses. Arrivés au second étage, ils longèrent un corridor, où plusieurs duchesses les observèrent, hautaines, d'un regard mauvais en chuchotant des commentaires.

Marguerite qui tenait le bras du roi par obligation, sentait un grand malaise lorsqu'elle fixa les duchesses l'observer de travers.

\- Ne faites pas attention à elle, chuchota doucement Mme, Blondine dans l'oreille de la petite reine. Ses «dames» n'ont jamais apprit à enlever le manche à balais de leur derrières. Soudain, un rire subtil s'échappa de l'ancienne bergère, tandis que le roi Charles fit un toussotement discret.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée de la grande salle, où Marguerite avait épousée Charles. Alors que l'intendante royal et les jeunes demoiselles rentrèrent à l'intérieur pour regagner les autres sujets, le roi et la reine demeurèrent sur place, dans le dessein d'attendre pour le signal.

Lors, le couple pouvaient entendre le public parler haut et fort, sans savoir quel sujets qu'ils étaient en train de discuter.

\- Observez moi tout ce monde, ma chère, répondit le roi à la reine. Ils n'attendent que de vous pour les diriger. À mes côtés, nous aurons enfin le pouvoir absolu sur toute la province de Takicardie. En se délivrant de l'emprise du roi, la petite reine s'éloigna de celui-ci pour se coller contre un mur, au même instant que Fido venu la rejoindre pour la soutenir.

Charles, qui avait remarqué la réaction de la reine, roula ses yeux vers le haut, tout en penchant son regard vers la salle d'audience. Aussitôt, c'est alors que le bruit d'un cor tintinnabula à l'intérieur de la salle, ce qui fit réagir le roi Charles et surtout Marguerite, où que son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

\- C'est le moment ! Déclara l'héritier du trône à sa femme. Vite ! Rejoignez- moi, ma chère. Sans aucun choix, l'ancienne bergère se dirigea vers le roi, où ensemble, ils se rendirent en face de l'entrée du prétoire.

«Reste calme, Marguerite,» se disait la petite reine. «Écoute sagement les conseils que ta donnée Mme, Blondine. Ne laisse pas le roi Charles te faire sentir comme une moins que rien, à cause que tu es maladroite.»

\- Oyez, Oyez ! S'écria un crieur public. Chers humbles sujets, veuillez vous mettre en position pour accueillir votre nouvelle héritière du trône ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, acclamez... Marguerite !

À ce moment, le bruit des trompettes résonnèrent dans l'immense salle d'audience. Tous les habitants fixaient les héritiers du trône qui avancèrent, accompagnés par deux rangés de gardes. 

En posant un pied dans la salle, il y eut un merveilleux et mélodieux chant qui avait retentit. Le chant provenait de partout, à croire que l'édifice chantait. La mélopée parcourait l'ensemble de la propriété. Le silence s'était imposé pour écouter l'hymne nationale du royaume de Takicardie. 

Tout le monde vivait dans une totale beauté et communiquait en silence. Les yeux de Marguerite circulaient partout et se posèrent surtout sur les tissus richement chamarrées des nobles et des aristocrates.

Ils jetèrent à leur tour des regards chaleureux vers la nouvelle épouse, regard qu'ils soulignaient d'un mot de félicitation vers son altesse. Notamment, l'ancienne bergère remarqua que les lieux avaient changés et que le sol qu'elle marchait, était dallé de marbre blanc violet pâle et que les murs étaient d'un magasin très gris, presque blanc.

Il y avait des peintures de différentes choses, telles que des nouveaux tableaux du royaume de Takicardie qui couvraient les murs. Pour un instant, Marguerite se sentit comme dans un conte de fée, en oubliant qu'elle était mariée avec l'horrible roi Charles. Pour la première fois, elle se mit à sourire, en saluant le public qui l'acclamait.

Marguerite se sentit vivante, comme si elle était en train de flotter dans un nuage, accompagnée par tout les gens qu'elle aimait. Mais, si seulement.... Malheureusement, même avec le sourire du public, celle-ci dut revenir à la dure réalité de constater avec quelle homme qu'elle vivait sa vie à présent.

Arrivée devant l'autel, où se trouvait le Maître du palais, qui tenait entre les mains un coussin de velours rouge, il y avait une couronne et un sceptre royal doré reposaient au-dessus, c'est ainsi que Marguerite se tenait en face du majordome, tandis que Charles resta tout près.

Après qu'un silence révérencieux s'installa, c'est alors qu'une choral au balcon, se mirent à chantonner. Puis, le maître d'hôtel prit délicatement la couronne et s'avança devant la reine. Il ajouta :

\- Voila votre couronne, ma reine. Acceptez votre destin et faites en de bons usage, annonça-t-il en déposant la couronne par-dessus la tête de la reine qui se baissa par l'avant. A présent, prenez le sceptre dans vos mains et veuillez répéter après moi : Moi, marguerite 1er.

\- Moi, Marguerite 1ͬ, réclama la reine en se tournant vus le public, en ayant sur elle le sceptre royal.

-Je prête serment sur mon cœur et à ma bonne foi, que je veillerais avec sérénité sur tout Takicardie et que je ne montrerai aucun signe de faiblesse.

Aussitôt, Marguerite copia les mêmes paroles, sans avoir de difficulté à oublier les phrases. Ensuite, le maître d'hôtel reprenait :

\- Aussi longtemps que je vivrai, Takicardie sera la maison de tout le monde.

\- Et aussi longtemps que je vivrai, Takicardie sera la maison de tout le monde, déclarait Marguerite. Tout à coup, une pluie d'applaudissements, s'ensuivit par des cris de d'hourras résonnèrent soudainement dans la salle d'audience, à laquelle que l'héritière du trône afficha un sourire.

En cette après midi, la jeune femme et le despote venaient de pénétrer dans une immense allée, brodée d'une pelouse, non loin, très éléphantesque, après avoir passé les remparts du château.

La petite reine songea que c'était tout un monde qui y vivait, et qui y voyait à leurs affaires. Du coin de l'œil, Marguerite vit des dizaines de gens de hautes naissances, tous parés de coûteux vêtement ou de bijoux fastueux, festoyant gaiement.

En pénétrant sur les lieux, tous les sujets s'agenouillèrent dès sa présence. Ils étaient tous curieux à son sujet, tandis que d'autres furent plus méfiants. Avec tout cela, le roi Charles qui conduisit lentement l'ancienne bergère vers les sujets, lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

\- Rappelez-vous de toujours garder le sourire et de montrer aux autres, que vous aimez votre nouvelle vie, Tantôt, vous n'aviez aucune émotion qui montrait votre bonheur quand j'ai été vous voir. J'exige que vous fassiez un plus grand effort que ça, d'accord ?

\- Tout ce que vous désirez, mon roi, répondit à mi-voix la reine.

\- Bien, lança le roi Charles, où ensuite, il jeta un regard vers le public en avant qui les accueillis. Mes chères invitées, résonna-t-il chaleureusement. Comme il est plaisant de vous revoir.

\- Félicitation pour le couronnement de votre épouse, votre majesté, rétorqua un noble en tapant agréablement l'épaule de l'héritier du trône. On se souviendra longtemps de ce moment à Takicardie. À propos, me permettez-vous de complimenter votre femme ?

\- Certainement, mon cher, accepta Charles, où celui-ci fit discrètement un signe de tête à sa femme, pour que celle-ci agisse.

\- Ô ma reine, débuta le gentilhomme en se prosternant devant la souveraine. Vous êtes l'une des plus belles reines que nous avons eues. La reine Zéphyrine serait fière de vous voir.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment, dit Marguerite en donnant son meilleur pour être le plus à l'aise possible, même si ce fut le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'est tellement dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu la rencontrer.

\- Vous auriez probablement été les meilleures amies, afficha Pétunia, à partir d'un regard qui brillait comme des étoiles. Je donnerais si cher pour retourner dans le temps, où elle vivait encore.

\- Pareillement, fit le roi qui ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes. Certes, ma mère, la reine est peut-être partit, mais elle restera toujours gravée dans nos cœurs. Pour l'instant, cessons parlez d'elle et, concentrons-nous du moment présent.

En ces mots, il y eut un silence qui s'installait, avant que tout le monde sur les lieux reprennent leurs rôles pour accueillir la reine.

Durant des heures, Marguerite avait droit à des divers conversations ; à d'autres compliments qui concernait plus ses habits, plutôt que ses magnifiques traits et, plusieurs étaient intéresser d'en savoir plus du village qu'elle vivait, lorsqu'elle était une bergère.

Avec le roi à ses côtés, l'ancienne gardeuse de moutons les répondit clairement, tout en gardant un sourire forcer, dans le but d'empêcher la remarque des autres.

Quelques temps après, c'est alors qu'une diligence luxueuse, conduit par 6 chevaux, arriva sur place, ce qui faisait dresser l'assembler qui se ruèrent jusqu'à la voiture hippomobile.

\- Oh ! C'est elle ! S'exclama Pétunia aux deux autres dames de compagnies.

\- C'est qui ? S'enquit Marguerite qui venu à leur rencontre.

\- Une grande amie de la défunte reine Zéphyrine, annonça Mme, Blondine. Après notre souveraine bien-aimée, elle est la deuxième grande dame à se faire la mieux respectée dans toute la contrée. Une fois que vous allez faire sa rencontre, vous verrez qu'elle est une personne inspirante. 

\- C'est bien d'entendre cela, répondit Marguerite. Après vous, voila une autre personne à qui je vais pouvoir faire confiance. Enfin, je l'espère. Il est si difficile de se fier aux autres à Takicardie, surtout lorsqu'on se retrouve avec tout ses gueux superficielle.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, soupira l'intendante royale qui croisa les bras. Puis, la voix de Charles s'éleva :

\- Ma chère épouse. En se tournant de l'autre côté, la petite reine remarqua que son roi était justement accompagné par la grande dame. La bourgeoise, portait une robe bellissime qui datait de la période élisabéthaine qui se caractérisait par un décor qui brillait, des matériaux ornées et chargées de bijoux.

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, répondit Marguerite en faisant une salutation les plus gracieuses à la riche.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, mon enfant, révéla d'une voix solennelle la femme qui était dotée d'une perruque rousse, dégageant son gros front. Votre nom est Marguerite, c'est bien cela ? C'est un nom très adorable pour quelqu'un comme vous.

\- Oh, vous êtes trop aimable, affirma Marguerite, dont elle commença à avoir des douleurs à la mâchoire, puisqu'elle se forçait trop à sourire.

\- Je suis la comtesse Béatrix Châtelain, annonça-t-elle qui se promena avec la petite reine dans le jardin, où bien évidemment, le roi Charles les suivirent par en arrière. Pour votre information, je... Puis, avant qu'elle continue, c'est alors qu'elle se tourna vers le roi, pour lui avertir :

\- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous laissé seul ? Je comprends que vous voulez bien faire en restant auprès de votre épouse, mais là, c'est assez.

\- J'insiste de rester quand même, prévenu froidement le roi Charles. De plus, il est primordial que ma femme soit accompagnée par une autre personne, puisque sa santé est très fragile.

\- Baliverne, fit la grande dame en repoussant le souverain. Charles, trouvez-vous donc une autre activité à faire. Tenez, allez parler de vos exploits à vos invitées qui vous attendent au loin.

Lâchant un léger grognement, c'est alors que Charles laissa les deux demoiselles en tête à tête qui se distancèrent pour mieux converser. Néanmoins, le dictateur lança un regard d'alerte envers sa souveraine, la rappelant les répercussions qu'elle aura si elle raconterait n'importe quoi à la grande dame.

Une fois au loin et se sentant à l'aise, Marguerite écouta la bourgeoise :

\- Comme qu'il est collant ce Charles. On dirait une sangsue qui s'accroche à vous ! Enfin bref, façon de régner, il est le portrait tout craché de son détestable père.

\- En me fiant en vous, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a eu un grand froid qui s'est étendu entre vous et l'ancien dirigeant de ce royaume, s'enquit l'ancienne bergère.

\- Effectivement, soupira la mademoiselle. Lors du règne du père du roi Charles, beaucoup de conflits ont eu lieu entre nos deux familles. Pauvre reine Zéphyrine, elle qui voulait que son mari puisse commander le royaume avec sérénité après sa mort. Et que dire du moment où Charles est monté sur le trône ? Ce fut encore plus pire, même si ce dernier ne dépensait pas tout son or pour former une armée, mais pour plutôt dépenser la trésorerie du royaume pour ses propres biens personnels.

\- Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que vous êtes partie ? Demanda Marguerite.

\- Oh que oui, déclara rageusement la bourgeoise. Honnêtement, j'ai tout fait mon possible pour raisonner Charles, mais disons que mes paroles n'avaient aucune importance pour lui, puisqu'il était trop tard. Alors oui, j'ai décidé d'aller m'installer dans un petit village, au sud du pays, dans le seul but de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ses pitoyables takicardiens. Je vous le redis ma chère, Takicardie n'est plus le royaume enchanté que j'ai jadis connu, du temps où ma chère amie était toujours vivante.

\- Je vous comprends, balbutia la petite reine. Mais, pourquoi êtes vous revenus, si vous avez eu tout ses problèmes ?

\- Pour tenter de me réconcilier avec ce peuple, répondit Béatrice. Ça sera une grande épreuve, je l'admets, mais il faut bien faire la paix un jour. Je veux que vous et moi, nous devenions de très bonnes amies.

\- Moi aussi, fit Marguerite. J'ai le même problème que vous, mais plus pire. Il est difficile de s'adapter dans un monde a laquelle qui ne vous corresponds guère. Aussitôt, la grande dame hocha compendieusement la tête et ajouta :

\- Comment vous vous sentez avec votre époux ? Cette question fit arracher quelques larmes à la jeune femme qui dut se reprendre rapidement, car elle avait remarqué que le roi Charles l'avait fixé durant quelques secondes.

Précipitamment, elle essuya modestement ses larmes et, remplaça son air triste, pour le changer par un grand sourire.

\- Veuillez me pardonnez, ô madame. Je suis tellement émue, que j'en pleure de joie ! Vous croyez ça ? Pour répondre à votre drôle de question, je me sens tellement à l'aise avec mon mari. Il... il est tout ce que mon cœur désire.

Sur ce, la comtesse l'observât d'une façon soupçonneuse. Mais, au lieu d'ajouter quoique soit pour la mettre plus mal à l'aise, la dame haussa les épaules pour dire :

\- Tant mieux que tout va bien pour vous. Toutefois, j'aurais aimée en entendre plus.

« Et moi donc, » se dit Marguerite, funèbre. « Ce silence ne pourra pas toujours durée. Il va falloir que j'avoue tout, avant que je ne meure. »

La matinée se passait ainsi bien, bien que le temps fût très long. Pour Marguerite, celle-ci avait passé des heures avec ses dames de compagnies, l'intendante royale et surtout avec la comtesse Béatrix de Châtelain qu'elle appréciait tant.

Pour le dîner, tout le monde furent conduits à une longue table richement décoré. L'ancienne gardeuse de moutons détestait cette opulence, tout respirait la richesse et le pouvoir. Les repas se composaient de plats raffinés qui s'enchaînaient les uns après les autres.

Il y avait des côtes de porcs épicés, du lapin en sauce, du saumon fumé, du poulet rôti... Marguerite n'en voyait pas la fin ! En effet, voir autant de plat s'empiler devant elle, suffisait à lui couper l'appétit. La petite reine partagea ce repas abondant avec une certaine culpabilité. Tandis qu'elle dégustait de véritable repas de rois au château, elle pensait aux gens affamées qui vivaient dans les villes basses.

Qu'est-ce que son cher et tendre Célestin mangeait-il à cette heure-ci ? Mangeait-il convenablement pour qu'il puisse travailler comme il le fallait ? Et pour Mr, Florentin, avait-il toujours gardé son optimiste ? Bref, ce fut toutes ses questions qui venus profondément la chercher, puisqu'elle craignait pour leurs survies dans ce lieu souterrain.

Pour l'instant, elle revenu au moment présent pour écouter les conversations à la table, où rires et autres plaisirs furent au rendez-vous. Le roi Charles, sous l'effet de l'alcool, fut celui qui animait le banquet avec ses anecdotes qu'ils racontaient expressivement. Les sujets qu'ils abordaient, étaient surtout lors de ses parties de chasses. Il se vantait notamment de la chance qu'il avait lorsqu'il jouait au Blackjack, ou autre machinerie du casino. Son secret, il raconta qu'une fois, qu'il avait engagé une équipe d'expert pour pirater toutes les systèmes, pour que ça soit juste lui qui gagne lors des compétitions avec les autres joueurs de d'autres royaumes.

\- Tout simplement ingénieux comme idée, mon seigneur, résonna un noble en levant dignement son verre. Vous avez la manie perfide pour faire perdre les plus grands joueurs du monde. 

\- Rusé, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le roi Charles, à partir d'un ton flatteur. Bon, je l'avoue, c'est peut-être triché de faire ce brigandage contre ces joueurs venues d'ailleurs, mais c'est à eux d'être plus futé que sa majesté.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Charles. Cessez donc ce cirque, conseilla Dame Béatrix qui semblait ennuyé. Oui certes, vous faites appel à des techniciens pour qu'ils s'occupent de vous faire gagner en déjouant les mécaniques. Mais, à quel prix ? À part de gaspiller votre temps à faire ces stupidités et à vous rendre plus ridicule, vous devriez pensez à restituer l'état de ce pays, puisque ça laisse à désirer.

Charles lâcha un rire, avant d'ajouter :

\- Parler pour vous, madame. Vous nous avez quitter pour aller vivre comme une paysanne. C'est surement pas vos conseilles que je vais écouter. 

\- Bien évidement, répliquait la comtesse envers l'héritier du trône. Maintenant, on comprends pourquoi il y a tant de malheurs qui arrive a Takicardie. Toutefois, je ne suis pas ici pour insulter votre règne, puis qu'a présent, nous avons une nouvelle reine. Il serait bien dommage de gâcher sa soirée, n'est-ce pas , Charles ?

\- Bien-sur, répondit compréhensivement Charles. Puis, le roi ajouta :

\- Ma femme ne mérite pas de tels grossièretés, dit-il-en agrippant finement la main de son épouse qui était assit à ses côté. Elle, qui a tant vécue des choses affreuses, ses derniers jours, désire la tranquillité. Et ça, c'est pour tout le monde qui est assit à cette table, comprit ? Puis, celui-ci se tourna vers Marguerite qui observait son mari.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ma douce. J'ai tendance a m'emporter. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien pour rester parmi nous ?

Marguerite hocha la tète, tout en fixant rapidement la comtesse Béatrice pour essayer de voir une lueur d'espoir. Elle lutta pour que la grande dame puisse ajouter un commentaire, peut importe les conséquences. Mais héla, ce ne fut pas le cas, puisqu'un autre thème prit place à la table :

\- Si vous me le permettez, votre grâce, est-ce que vous pourriez nous racontez la manière dont vous avez rencontré votre femme ? Questionna un gentilhomme.

\- Oh oui ! Siffla la compagne de celui-ci, surexcitée. Apparemment, votre histoire est l'une des plus extraordinaires à entendre, même si ce misérable petit ramoneur de rien du tout à faillit gâcher votre relation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de raconter ? » S'interloqua avec embarras l'ancienne gardeuse de moutons qui regardait le roi, sûr qu'il avait détaillé une autre version de l'histoire pour donner une mauvaise image a Célestin. Essayant de garder son calme, Marguerite tenta de dire :

\- Que diriez-vous si nous changions de sujets ? J'ai horreur de revenir sur les mauvais souvenirs du passé que j'ai eu. Soudain, une aristocrate ajouta :

\- Je vous donne raison, très chère. Moi non plus, je ne voudrais pas me souvenir de ce pouilleux et disgracieux nettoyeur de cheminé qui est très bien, là où qu'il est enfermé. Alors que son commentaire emmena les autres à rires sournoisement du sort destiné au ramoneur, c'est alors que le roi Charles ajouta :

\- Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait, ordonna-t-il sérieusement, en fronçant les sourcils. Cessez de dires que des bêtises envers ce pauvre jeune homme. Soudain, Marguerite scruta le roi avec étonnement, en ne croyant guère aux paroles qu'il venait tout juste de dire à propos de Célestin. Venait-il de lire dans les tristes pensées de sa femme, pour mettre un terme à toutes ces insultes gratuites, ou réservait-il quelque chose d'autre que Marguerite ignorait encore ? C'était à elle d'en découvrir.

\- Oh, allons Charles, se plaignait une marquise. Vous-même vous disiez que c'était hilarant de se payer la tête des plus démunies.

\- Certes, prévenu de nouveau Charles. Que trouvez-vous de marrant chez ce ramoneur qui a grandi dans une famille complètement dysfonctionnelle ? C'est surtout à cause d'un père complètement violent et abusif, que ce charbonnier, est devenu comme cela.

\- Le pauvre, soupira une gueuse, impérieuse. Vous savez ce qu'ils disent tout ? « Tel père, tel fils » Alors, maintenant on sait d'où son agressivité provient et, surtout du fait qu'il voulait tant enlever votre épouse. Mais comment tout cela a-t-il commencé ?

\- Eh bien, vous savez très chère, débuta tranquillement le roi Charles, tandis que la petite reine demeura dans un état entièrement désemparée. Il faut dire que le village de mon épouse, n'était pas très agréable pour y vivre, surtout pour des innocentes jeune filles, comme ce fut le malheureux cas avec notre chère reine Marguerite.

\- Avec ses traits sublimes, elle fut malheureusement la proie d'harcèlements de la part de quelques hommes mal éduqué, notamment de celui qui voulait l'enlever, car elle a refusé de l'épouser.

\- Doux Jésus, souffla dramatiquement une autre dirigeante. Une chance que vous étiez là pour sauver notre nouvelle reine, sans quoi, elle serait probablement rendue une esclave. Enfin, je crois.

« C'est complètement faux, » se dit Marguerite, furieuse. « Tout ce qu'on raconte sur Célestin, n'est pas vrai. Maudit soit ce Charles. Misérable langue de vipère, » gronda la petite reine qui avait le regard qui brûlait de furie. « Ces mots ne sont que du poison qui est incrusté dans ses veines. Si je le pourrais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour le rendre muet et le gifler au visage, juste pour lui donner une leçon. Et ce monde à la table, quel honte qu'ils sont pour être charmé par tous les ragots que dit leur roi. »

Malgré le très mauvais moment que la reine Marguerite avait eu, celle-ci se maîtrisa en se replongeant dans de bons souvenirs de son ancien village, peuplée que par le vrai bonheur.

Bref, lorsque le repas eut enfin tranché sa fin, un jongleur professionnel les impressionna, en faisant jouer entre ses mains des verres, assiettes et couverts. Retenant son souffle, Marguerite craignait la catastrophe et le pire pour le jeune homme. Surtout qu'il était en face du roi. Mais le jongleur avait confiance et il s'attirait un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part de la police.


	9. Chapitre 9: Les papillons de soies

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Marguerite qui se retrouvait pour la première fois tout seule, se promena dans un autre jardin. La cour devant elle, était un grand terrain gazonnée, entourée d'un grand mur de béton de tous les côtés de droites.

Sur le côté gauche, se trouvait un labyrinthe décoratif de haies, à sa droite se trouvait une petite nacelle et autour de la cour se trouvaient différentes statues de haies du roi Charles.

Dégoûtée par les représentations du dictateur, c'est alors que la reine reprit ensuite son exploration en direction d'un étang et s'arrêta sur un pont. L'eau était tranquille et silencieuse. Des petits groupes de nénuphars étaient dispersées aux quatre coins.

Marguerite admira quelques minutes leurs fleurs, dont certains s'ouvraient timidement et d'autres bourgeonnaient. Il y avait un arbre gris, immense et aux imposantes racines qui surplombait une petite rivière, donnant à l'endroit un aspect, presque surnaturel. Elle fut obnubilée par cette vue qui lui rappela un rêve lointain.

Comme hypnotiser par toute cette splendeur, la souveraine se promena durant très longtemps, tout en fredonnant une chanson pour se donner du soutien de la faune.

Cela durant quelques temps, avant que celle-ci apercevoir quelque chose qui venu l'intriguer. Au loin, il y avait un bâtiment à l'architecture antique chinois, où il y avait des peintures et des modèles qui décoraient classiquement la boutique dans un style antique orientale.

À l'intérieur du magasin, il y avait des lampes en formes de dragons de la Chine, des meubles, des objets décoratifs, des vases cloisonnées, des vases de porcelaine, des bouddhas, des objets de bien-être et de feng shui, des coffrets à bijoux, des objets en laque. Tout ça à la gloire de la Chine.

Tout à coup, Marguerite pencha son regard vers deux grands et majestueux papillons blanc de soie qui se retrouvaient dans une énorme cage, sur le comptoir. Juste à côté, il y avait une balance qui servait à peser le poids entre l'argent et les articles du magasin.

En se trouvant en face des deux espèces merveilleux, la jeune reine avait la curieuse impression qu'elle était déjà venu auparavant dans ce commerce, il y a très, très longtemps. Peut-être dans un rêve ?

Marguerite avança donc sa main vers la cage, où soudainement, les deux insectes vinrent par se déposer sur elle. Leur toucher était très agréable et, chatouillait la main de la petite reine qui échappa un rire cristallin, surtout lorsque celle-ci approcha son visage. Puis, quelques instant après, une voix se dressa :

\- Les papillons vous aiment bien, on dirait. Se redressant, Marguerite remarqua la présence d'un individu aux apparences asiatiques qui était situé en arrière du comptoir. Il était vêtu par des beaux habits qui correspondaient parfaitement avec les origines de son pays.

\- Ils sont à vous, ces papillons ? Demanda adorablement Marguerite.

\- Disons qu'ils appartiennent à ceux et celles qu'ils choisies, expliquait le marchand. Cela fait depuis longtemps, que je ne suis plus sous leurs responsabilités, puisqu'un jour, ils décident de partir et de revenir. Ce sont de fascinantes créatures, libre de choisir.

\- Ils ont de la chance, soupira Marguerite. Comme j'aimerais être à leur place. Dites, vous n'auriez pas une potion magique qui me permettrait d'être un papillon de soie ? Relâchant un petit rire enjoué, le commerçant ajouta :

\- Je suis désolé, ma reine. Je ne dispose d'aucun de ses potions, malheureusement. Par contre j'ai des remèdes qui pourraient vous aider à vous débarrasser de vos ennuies.

Aussitôt, l'ambiance paisible des lieux disparut, lorsque Marguerite et le boutiquier entendirent plusieurs voix qui sonnèrent presque tout comme des mouettes. Tout le boucan venait de l'extérieur du magasin et se rapprochèrent de plus en plus près, où que la petite reine eut une petite idée de qui il s'agissait.

« Oh non, pas elles, » gronda Marguerite en croissant les bras et qui observait ses dames de compagnies et ainsi l'intendante royale, rentrées tapageusement dans la boutique. Soudain, ils se turent lorsqu'elles virent leur reine devant :

\- Reine Marguerite, résonna Angélique. Mais que diable faites-vous ici ? Tout le monde, incluant votre mari, vous cherches. Ne se préoccupant guère de ce qu'elle venait tout juste de dire, l'ancienne bergère observait avec mécontentement Mme, Blondine qui lui afficha des gros yeux. Celle-ci ajouta :

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse. Je n'ai pas pu les retenir, puisqu'elles étaient très agitées, n'autant plus pour le roi Charles qui est inquiet à votre sujet.

\- Il ne le devrait pas, déclara la reine, irritable. J'étais juste en train de me promener dans le jardin pour admirer les autres lieux. En tant que souveraine, n'ais-je pas le droit de rester un moment seul ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non, Marguerite, répondit aussitôt l'intendante royale. Voyez-vous ? Il y a trop de danger qui peuvent vous arriver, si nous vous laissons à votre porter.

\- Cela est juste des idées que vous vous faites, répliqua Marguerite. C'est le roi qui vous envoie pour me surveiller, car il ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Suffit, trancha directement Mme, Blondine. Votre majesté, faites juste écouter les bons conseils que les gens vous donnent et, obéissez. Ceci est pour votre protection. Détournant son regard sur la fonctionnaire, la petite reine observait ses dames de compagnies qui semaient un peu le désordre dans le magasin.

\- Sauf sous votre respect, ma reine. Pourquoi avez vous décidez de pénétrez ici ? Demanda avec dégoût Angélique. Vous auriez put aller ailleurs, comme au centre d'achat !

\- Yark ! S'écria soudainement Huguette qui se trouvait devant la cage, avec les deux papillons de soies à l'intérieur. Mais c'est quoi ses deux espèces répugnantes ?!

\- Ce sont des paillons de soie, répondit sereinement le commerçant, malgré les insultes des gueuses.

\- Dites ? En me basant par vos habits et de tout le reste, seriez-vous chinois, par hasard ? S'enquit curieusement Angélique.

\- Oh mon dieu, Angélique, articula Pétunia qui observait honteusement son amie. On ne demanda jamais ces genres de questions là. C'est très raciste.

\- À cause de ça, ta réputation pourrait être en péril, informa Huguette. Marguerite, crevée, se tourna vers son intendante royales, qui avait la même réaction que sa reine.

\- À la naissance, ces dames avaient un cerveau. Il a ensuite fondu pour amplifier la taille de leur poitrine, railla la bureaucrate qui faisait rire l'ancienne bergère, qui porta attention vers ses dames de compagnie qui quittèrent de manière tonitruante la boutique.

Quelques instant après, Marguerite replongea son regard sur les papillons de soie qui semblaient si émerveillés par sa présence, revivifiant son moral. Inopportunément, son moment de détente ne dura pas aussi longtemps que prévue, puisque le roi Charles avait fait son entré sur les lieux.

Même présent, la reine continua à fixer les deux merveilleuses créatures, sans porter attention au souverain qui était rendu au comptoir.

\- Que désirez-vous, mon seigneur ? Demanda le détaillant.

\- Combien pour ses papillons ? Questionna le souverain, tandis que Marguerite eut une curieuse impression lorsqu'elle scruta son mari.

\- Hélas, votre majesté, débuta sagement le marchand. Ses pures merveilles ne sont pas à vendre. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas de prix.

\- Décevant à entendre, déplorait Charles. Moi, qui voulais les acheter pour pardonner à ma chère épouse d'avoir quitter les lieux, sans me prévenir.

\- Bien que vous voulez rendre heureuse votre douce moitié, enchaîna le marchand, je ne peux hélas vous donner les papillons de soies, puisque cela ne servira à rien. Ils ont beaux à vous appartenir, ses espèces finiront toujours à revenir sur lieux qu'ils se trouvent présentement.

\- Eh bien, fit pensivement Charles. Nous pourrions sûrement faire un arrangement, pour que ses papillons de soies puissent tenir en place. Comme les domestiquer, qu'en pensez-vous ? Alors, c'est sois ça, ou la police.

Le regardant en fronçant les sourcils, le marchand se reprit cérémonieusement en afficha un sourire et afficha :

\- La police ne sera pas obliger de s'interposer, mon seigneur. Si vous voulez mon avis, il serait injuste qu'une seule richesse, reste le prestige d'une seule partie du monde. C'est avec grand honneur, que j'offre ces papillons de soies à votre femme, ce qui fera la parure de ses hôtes.

\- Merci beaucoup ! S'écria le roi Charles qui arracha violemment la cage, des mains du marchand. Ce me fut un plaisir de négocier avec vous, cher monsieur.

\- Oh, un instant, ma reine, fit le commerçant en s'adressant à Marguerite. Pour souligner votre visite à vous et à votre mari, veuillez acceptez ses biscuits chinois, afin de compléter cette journée. Qui sait, peut-être que le message à l'intérieur, vous permettras d'en savoir plus sur vous, ô ma reine ?

(Dans la soirée)

Fido aimait bien la présence des deux papillons de soies. Depuis leur arrivé, il s'amusait à les attraper dans les appartements des héritiers du trône. Marguerite les regardais jouer, à partir d'un air allègre, tout en étant assit devant le miroir.

Tandis que ce moment arriva, le souverain de Takicardie émergea de l'ascenseur, en ayant un journal sur lui. Le visage de Marguerite couvrit le page couverture.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, ricanait Charles en fermant la revue. Les nouvelles sont excellentes ! En plus, il y a des bons commentaires qui vous concernent, ma chère.

\- Ah oui ? Lança à mi-voix l'ancienne bergère. Que dit-on à mon sujet ?

\- Pour tout vous dires, entama le tyran qui prenait place auprès de sa reine. De nombreuses personnes ont mentionnées que vous représentiez avec sérénité le royaume de Takicardie. D'autres, comme les marquis, vous ont trouvez juste, malgré votre silence et, j'en passe ! Mais, pour le reste, cela dépendra comment le peuple vont vous considérer, répondit le roi qui se leva debout, pour ensuite se diriger jusqu'au piano pour prendre une petite boîte à bijoux.

\- Fermez-vos yeux, j'ai une surprise pour vous, ordonna Charles. Tout de suite, Marguerite fermait les paupières, où soudainement, elle sentit la présence de l'homme derrière elle, or quelque chose de glacé glisser sur son coup.

\- Marguerite, appela le roi. Immédiatement, la petite reine ouvra les paupières et remarqua qu'il y avait un collier, avec une perle rare qui couvrait son coup. Dans le miroir, la pierre précieuse reflétait de mille éclats dans son regard.

\- C'est joli, siffla Marguerite, émerveillée.

\- Vous l'êtes encore plus, murmura avec flatterie le roi Charles qui déposa un baiser sur la tête de celle-ci, tout en lui effleurant les épaules. Bien-sur, Marguerite dut s'abstenir pour ne pas se montrer désenchantée, envers cet amour que le roi lui montrait.

\- Chaque jour, je remercie les grands rois de ce royaume pour m'avoir donné une si extraordinaire épouse.

\- Cela est pareille pour moi, dut inventer de répondre Marguerite. En lui donnant un dernier baiser, le roi tourna alors son attention sur le biscuit chinois qu'il prit, en le brisant pour déchiffrer le message à l'intérieur :

{L'homme devrait mettre autant d'ardeur à simplifier

Sa vie, qu'il en met à la compliquer}

\- Quoi ? Que cela signifie donc ? Lança le souverain qui fixa le proverbe avec plus d'attention. Peu importe. De toute façon, j'ai mieux à faire que de penser aux écrits de cette phrase, déclarait l'homme qui repartit vers l'ascenseur. Hélas encore, je dois vous quitter pour m'occuper d'un cas important. À bientôt !

Après le départ du dictateur, Marguerite saisit à son tour son biscuit chinois et le cassa, avec l'objectif de lire elle aussi le message. Elle lu :

{C'est sur soi-même qu'il faut œuvrer ; c'est

en soi-même qu'il faut chercher}

En terminant de prononcer ainsi, Fido sauta délicatement sur le bureau pour prêter compagnie à sa maîtresse.

\- Mon beau Fido, commença amicalement la reine qui flatta son animal de compagnie, tandis que les deux papillons de soies s'étaient déposés sur son petit museau. Tu sais que tu es le plus adorable des chiens ? Avec ce proverbe que j'ai lu, je crois que ça va pouvoir m'aider, qu'en dis-tu ?

Fido émit un jappement adoucissant, en sortant sa langue. La reine ria :

\- Toi aussi tu le pense ? Et vous les papillons, c'est bien sûr le cas ? Pour être sincère, enchaîna sérieusement Marguerite en se penchant vers ses amis. Je crois que vous trois, vous me serez très utile pour traverser des épreuves, puisque chacun d'entres vous représentez beaucoup d'importance.


	10. Chapitre 10: La belle brunette

Mr, Florentin, comparativement à Célestin, était toujours celui qui voyait la vie très simplement, n'en déplaise à son nouveau chez-soi.

Avec ses 4 enfants, le perroquet trouvait constamment des idées de jeux pour passer le temps et des histoires, ce qui les faisant oublier le côté obscur de ce monde.

\- C'est amusant de vous voir, répondit sarcastiquement le ramoneur à l'oiseau. On dirait que vous avez oublié votre malheureuse fortune.

\- Oh Célestin, fit Mr, Florentin en roulant les yeux vers le haut, tandis que ses enfants s'envolèrent dans les airs. J'espère que vous aller changer de comportement un jour, puisque ça devient de plus en plus lassant de vous entendre. Souriez un peu, mon jeune ami et, voyez le monde différemment. Nos destins pourraient être plus pires que ça.

\- Oui c'est vrai, on pourrait être les malchanceux prisonnier de la ville basse, résonna sur un ton acariâtre le charbonnier en croissant les bras. Sérieusement, Mr, Florentin, comment faites-vous pour rester aussi stable dans de tels situations ?

\- Il faut apprendre a vivre sous un nouveau jour, ramoneur, déclara magistralement le perroquet. Regardez mes chères petits, reprit-il en regardant avec magnificence ses enfants au loin. Je les aie appris à prendre de mon exemple pour survivre et surtout, à rester positif. Jamais je ne les aies vues se plaindre depuis.

\- C'est quelque chose de bien que vous les enseigner. Mais tôt ou tard, ils finiront par découvrir le monde qui les entoures et arrêterons de rêver, révéla Célestin. En tout cas, vous m'impressionnerez toujours, Florentin.

Soudain, l'Oiseau vit bientôt un homme amaigri et qui semblait aveugle, qui avait justement terminer de composer une valse très lente, dont les petits du grand oiseau venu le rejoindre. Quelques instant après, les 4 poussins applaudirent.

\- Bravo ! Mais quelle merveille ! S'exclama Mr, Florentin qui l'ovationna, tout en venant à sa rencontre.

\- Euh... Quoi ? Qui a crié ? On a crié «bravo !» S'informa fébrilement le non-voyant en bougeant les mains. 

\- C'est moi, chanta théâtralement l'Oiseau.

\- Qui vous ? Fit le musicien.

\- L'Oiseau.

\- L'Oiseau ! S'écria le malvoyant, médusé. Il y a un oiseau ici ? Oh, les deux tourtereaux l'avaient mentionnés ! Un grand oiseau ! Et avec des plumes ?

\- Qui sont multicolores, répondit joyeusement en présentant son plumage mirobolant à l'homme qui les toucha.

\- Que c'est doux. Vous savez voler aussi j'espère ? Interrogea t-il. Sur ce, Mr, Florentin s'esclaffa :

\- En voilà une question ! Jugez-en plutôoooooot !

Le perroquet déployait ses ailes pour s'envoler phénoménalement sur les lieux, faisant réagir les autres dans la ville souterraine.

\- J'entends le battement de ses ailes. C'est prodigieux ! Il vole ! Résonna sans voix l'Aveugle qui ouvrait douillettement ses bras. Et non seulement il vole, mais il parle.

\- Toutes les langues, prévenu la volaille qui se déposa à côté de l'homme. Je suis interprète, polyglotte, mono glotte. Je connais le toucan, l'anglais, le latin, le lièvre aussi ; le chinois, le perroquet, naturellement, et le lion !

\- Le lion ? Lâcha drôlement l'Aveugle. Eh bien franchement, vous êtes doué pour un oiseau. En tout cas, vous seriez à l'aise dans la cage aux lions qui se trouve à proximité. Au fait, reprit attentivement. Ça vous dirait si je vous hébergerais chez moi ? J'en suis certain que vous y seriez plus à l'aise, plutôt que de rester sans toit.

\- C'est très gentil, mais on ne voudrais pas vous importuner. Surtout moi et mes enfants, déclara l'Oiseau. Ce sont des petits farceurs.

\- Cela ne n'importune pas. Plus qu'on est nombreux dans une maison, plus qu'il y a moins de tristesse, confia l'aveugle. Avec votre compagnie, ma chaumière s'illuminera de nouveau.

\- Si il nous l'offre, alors acceptons son hospitalité, répondit Célestin au perroquet. C'est plus prudent pour nous et surtout pour vos enfants. Moi, j'accepte ! 

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Mr, Florentin. 

\- Suivez-moi, déclara le non-voyant en dépliant sa canne blanche. Ma maison se trouve près des chutes d'eaux.

Ils se mirent alors en route et marchèrent ensembles, parmi tout ses regards que les villageois leur affichaient.

\- L'Oiseau ? Est-ce que la bergère et le ramoneur sont avec vous ? Questionna l'homme.

\- Il y a seulement le ramoneur qui est avec moi, alerta Mr, Florentin, triste.

\- Comment ? Mais qu'est-il arrivé à la bergère ? S'inquiéta le non-voyant.

\- Le roi l'a enlevée, prit parole Célestin qui serra les poings. Tout ça, pour l'épouser.

\- Quel affreux malheur ! répondit lugubrement l'Aveugle. Vous étiez si gentils tous les deux. Ah ! Comme c'est triste toutes ces choses ! Je suis profondément désolé pour vous, mon cher ami.

\- Ça va aller, répondit sèchement Célestin. Un jour a la fois, n'est-ce pas ? 

Justement, ils avaient aboutis près d'une cascade d'eau qui faisait déferler des petites gouttes d'eaux sur le petit groupe. À quelques mètres, il y avait une adorable petite chaumière, appartenant au non-voyant.

\- Et voila, présenta l'Aveugle qui tapa avec sa canne le mur de son domicile.

La maison semblait être en pierre, protégées par de la chaux neuve, mais dont certaines zones laissaient apercevoir l'âge de l'édifice, assez simple et classique. Elle ressemblait à peu près aux dessins d'enfants représentant une maison, selon eux, une belle maison avec un toit, des fenêtres, une simple porte et une cheminé... mais elle était magnifique.

Sur les murs de chaux, de grandes décorations, mêlant peintures et gravures délicates et sculptures parfaites se dessinaient le long du mur, du sol au toit, représentant des motifs floraux s'entremêlaient, formant de longues colonnes de couleur violet-pourpre était fait en tuiles romaines, d'un rouge terre neuve, comme si quelqu'un avait terminé les rénovations la semaine même.

De longues clôtures en bois délimitaient l'espace d'un jardin de taille à la fois modeste, mais suffisant pour une petite piscine creusée.

\- Vous avez une sacrée belle baraque, pour quelqu'un qui vit ici, remarqua le ramoneur. C'est vous qui avez faites la déco ?

\- Oui c'est moi, déclarait l'Aveugle qui semblait chercher quelque chose par terre. Je les accomplis, du temps où j'avais encore la vue. J'ai arrêter les travaux lorsque je suis devenu aveugle.

\- Impressionnant quand même, lança Célestin. Que vous aies t-il arrivé ?

\- Bien avant que j'habite ici, débuta l'Aveugle. Je vivais dans la ville de Takicardie, où j'étais un ménestrel qui interprétait des œuvres pour le roi Charles. Malencontreusement, ma carrière de troubadour n'a pas longtemps duré, puisque j'ai perdu la vue. Alors, on a décidé de m'envoyer ici, en me donnant seulement cette grande boîte à musique.

\- Malgré tout, enchaîna l'Aveugle. J'ai plus de plaisir ici, que j'en avais en haut.

\- Je vous comprends, fit l'Oiseau en observant l'Aveugle qui glissa sa main sous le tapis de l'entrée, pour saisir sa clé. En tournant la serrure, c'est ainsi que l'homme ouvra la porte et rentra à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à rentrer, c'est alors que Célestin, Mr, Florentin et les petits oisillons, entendirent un «Psst» qui provenait du toit. En levant la tête, le groupe aperçut un adolescent qui portait un masque noir de voleur, avec un chandail rouge et des pantalons noirs.

\- Psst ! Sifflait de nouveau l'étranger.

\- Bonjour, oui. Quel est le problème ? Demanda l'Oiseau en partageant un regard étrange avec le ramoneur.

\- Salut ! Répondu le mineur en accomplissant un double-saut pour atterrir sur le mur de brique. Vous devez sûrement être des nouveaux, pas vrai ? Simple question, avez-vous des paratonnerres ?

\- Euh non, affirma subitement Mr, Florentin.

\- Ah ! Zut alors ! S'exclama l'adolescent en claquant des doigts. Bon, tant pis. Heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Au revoir ! Celui-ci disparut prestement de leur champ de vision, au même moment où L'Aveugle se pointa à la porte.

\- Ne faites pas attention à ce garçon, avisa t-il.

\- Vous le connaissez ? Questionna le charbonnier.

\- Oui, soupira le non-voyant. C'est le Voleur de paratonnerre, et il a tendance à demander aux mondes les mêmes questions. Bon mais, vous venez ?

En se hâtant finalement à l'intérieur du domicile, les nouveaux compagnons furent surpris de constater que le foyer était aussi magnifique, qu'il en était de l'extérieur. La cheminer qui était allumé, laissait échapper une atmosphère de consolation, faisant enterrer leur mauvais souvenirs des autres jours précédentes.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité, souffla Mr, Florentin à l'Aveugle. Vous ne savez pas comment cela nous rends heureux.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, répondit le non-voyant. Surtout, ne soyez pas timide, faites comme chez vous et demandez-moi s'il vous manque quoique ce soit. Je suis à votre disposition.

\- Formidable, répondit Célestin qui fixa un portrait d'une femme, aux habits de royautés, accrochée au dessus du foyer. Qui est cette demoiselle qui se trouve dans le tableau ?

\- Oh, elle ? C'était la reine Zéphyrine, déclarait l'Aveugle qui le rejoignait au salon. La défunte mère du roi Charles.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous son portrait dans votre salon ? Demanda Célestin. 

\- Car, débuta l'aveugle, je l'ai toujours admirée et respectée en tant que reine de Takicardie. Peut importe votre classe moyenne, elle vous respectait. J'ai eu la chance de la rencontrer, lorsque j'étais tout jeune et sincèrement, je ne le regrette pas.

\- Dommage que Charles n'a pas suivit son exemple lorsqu'il est devenu le roi, déclarait Mr, Florentin. Il aurait rendu sa mère très fière. 

Tout à coup, le groupe fut interrompu par un cri de détresse qui s'éleva de partout dans la ville basse.

\- C'est quoi ça ! S'écria Célestin qui accouru vers l'extérieur, tout comme les autres qui le suivirent. Alertées de nouveau par ces cris, Célestin et Mr, Florentin commencèrent à patrouiller les lieux, afin de venir en aide à la demoiselle en détresse qui continuait à pousser des hurlements.

\- Là-bas ! Alerta le perroquet. Justement, ça venait à l'instant où les lions étaient enfermés. Vite ! Dépêchons-nous.

Quelques instants après, ils affluèrent en face des grilles, où le ramoneur usa de toutes ses forces pour ouvrir la grille.

\- À l'aide ! AIDEZ-MOI ! Cria la demoiselle en danger.

\- Patience, très chère, nous arrivons ! Finalement, les barreaux furent levés et, prestement, Célestin et Mr, Florentin pressèrent le pas pour rentrer à l'intérieur de l'immense arène.

Au coté gauche, il y a avait pleins d'animaux dangereux qui encerclèrent justement la jeune demoiselle en détresse qui hurlait toujours. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'Oiseau s'avança vers les bêtes et, relâcha un énorme rugissement qui faisait écho partout, réagissant les fauves.

À leur tour, les animaux dangereux lui répondirent avec plus de férocité en s'approchant vers le courageux perroquet qui continuait toujours à faire répandre ses grondements.

Gagnant finalement le dessus des créatures, Mr, Florentin avait réussi à les faire fuir en ouvrant grandement ses ailes, comme un paon.

\- Mademoiselle, résonna le ramoneur en accourant vers la malheureuse qui était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, nous sommes là.

Soudain, la jeune femme leva la tête, où sans crier gare, le ramoneur eut un sursaut face à la beauté de celle-ci. La jeune femme avait un teint pâle, des yeux marron clairs, des cheveux bruns et sa bouche était écarlate qui mettait en valeur sa mystérieuse sublimité.

Lorsque celle-ci se leva debout, le charbonnier remarqua qu'elle était habillée de haillons rapiécés et chaussée de charentaises avachies.

\- Par pitié, paniquait-t-elle en s'agrippant au ramoneur. Emmenez-moi loin d'ici !

Malgré encore les grognements des bêtes sauvages, c'est alors que le trio sortirent de la grande cage aux lions, pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison de l'aveugle, ou le troubadour et les 4 oisillons les attendirent.

\- Euh, allô ? Fit le non-voyant.

\- Oui, nous somme là. Nous l'avons sauvée, déclarait l'oiseau.

\- Je vous remercie tous, commença la pauvre qui se retrouvait toujours dans les bras du ramoneur. Sans vous, je serai probablement dévorée vivante !

\- Ça nous fais plaisir. Sauf, pourriez-vous-nous dires qu'est-ce que vous fessiez dans la cage aux lions ? Questionna Mr, Florentin.

\- La police m'a envoyée là. Ils m'ont faites à croire que je vous y trouverez, expliquait la brunette en se reprenant sous peu.

\- C'est nous que vous cherchez ? S'enquit Mr, Florentin.

\- Un peu, oui, prévenu la pucelle. Pour être plus précise, disons que toutes les personnes que j'ai croisées dernièrement, n'arrêtent pas de parler de vous deux, autant positivement que négativement. Donc, c'est un peu normal que j'ai envie de vous rencontrer.

\- Cela fait du sens, lança brièvement Célestin. Alors, vous savez sûrement pourquoi moi et l'Oiseau somme ici ?

\- Selon ce que j'ai entendu, vous avez essayez de kidnapper la reine Marguerite, déclarait la jeune femme, incertaine.

\- Quoi ! S'exclamèrent Célestin et Mr, Florentin.

\- Mais c'est absurde ! Fit le ramoneur. Et les gens osent le croire, alors que c'est lui qui a tout commencer !

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on y fasse, mon cher ? Il est le roi, gronda Mr, Florentin, avant de se tourner vers la pucelle pour lui soutirer plus d'information :

\- Puis-je savoir votre nom et les raisons pour lesquelles vous êtes ici ?

\- Je m'appelle Camomille, se présenta celle-ci. Pour tout vous dires, on a décidé de me jeter dans la ville base, car sans le vouloir, j'ai brisé l'une de ses statuettes qui représentait le roi Charles.

\- Juste à cause de ça ? S'enquit le ramoneur.

\- Hélas, oui. Pauvre moi, je vais rester ici à jamais, pleurait difficilement Camomille. Qu'est-ce qu'une simple domestique va pouvoir bien faire ici ?

\- Beaucoup de choses, chère petite, soulagea tendrement l'aveugle. Vous verrez que la ville basse est loin d'être un endroit scrupuleux. En plus, nous avons l'Oiseau avec nous, donc rien à craindre.

\- Absolument, déclarait fièrement Mr, Florentin. Vous savez ce que vous avez de besoin en ce moment, ma chère, que vous veniez à l'intérieur de sa chaumière (l'aveugle) pour vous détendre.

\- Je vais faire une excellente soupe aux tomates, annonça l'aveugle. En y goûtant, vous allez immédiatement oublier tout vos soucis.

\- Euh... c'est bien gentil de votre part, débuta la pucelle, mais je n'ai pas faim en ce moment. Plutôt, je préférerais me trouver un lieu tranquille, où je pourrais me détendre de cette journée cauchemardesque.

\- Je vous comprends, répondit le non-voyant. Pour vous relaxer, je vous suggère de vous rendre jusqu'au cascade. Dans l'une des chutes, il y aura une entrée qui mènera à un géant jacuzzi.

\- Un jacuzzi... dans la ville basse ? Ça doit être une blague !? S'enquit Camomille en levant un sourcil. Sans vous offenser, je crois qu'on vous as mal informer, sans vous offenser.

\- Non, non ! Je vous jures que c'est vrai, rétorqua soudainement le Voleur de Paratonnerre. C'est peut-être pas un style de première classe, mais il est certain que vous y trouverez la paix. Alors que tous les regards fixaient bizarrement le jeune voleur, c'est alors que Camomille ajouta :

\- Eh bien, si vous le dites, merci, corrigea Camomille qui commença à reculer. Je crois bien que je vais me plaire ici, surtout avec vous dans les parages.

\- Amusez-vous bien, s'écria Mr, Florentin, alors que ses enfants l'escortèrent jusqu'à la maison. Surtout, ne vous perdez pas !

\- Je serais prudente, ne vous inquiétez pas, prévenu la gonzesse qui afficha une large expression extrêmement joyeuse au visage, en observant ses nouveaux amis rentrer gaillardement dans le foyer.

Quelques temps après, Camomille partit à son tour des lieux, en s'assurant que le groupe ne furent pas présent lors de son départ, puisqu'en fait, celle-ci entreprit une autre route.

D'un pas déterminée, elle emprunta un chemin beaucoup plus sombre, qui ne semblait pas très rassurant pour s'y promener tout seul. Mais, la jeune femme était très vigilante et se méfiait des regards qu'on lui lançait, où qu'elle répliquait d'un regard perçant.

Puis, c'est alors qu'elle monta de plus en plus les escaliers qui menait jusqu'en haut, ne se préoccupant guère des officiers camoufler dans les murs, semblable aux caméléons.

Peu de temps, après, Camomille arriva dans la ville qui ne dispersait qu'une seule lumière d'à partir d'un réverbère. Enfin seule, c'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix derrière :

\- Bonsoir, Camomille. Cherchant partout, la jeune femme finit par apercevoir un homme de grandes valeurs qui sortit de l'ombre. C'était le roi Charles.

\- Tiens, tiens, en parlant du loup, ricanait la belle brunette en croissant des bras.

\- Tu as accompli ta mission, Camomille ? Ou, devrais-je dire... Agatha ? S'enquit le souverain qui jonglait avec un petit sac en cuir, remplis d'argents.

\- J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demandez, déclarait directement la malicieuse traîtresse. À présent, donnez-moi mon or.

\- Voila, chanta Charles en lançant le butin à sa complice qui l'attrapa. Si tu le constate, j'ai triplé ta somme, puisque tu m'as grandement rendu service.

\- Alors, c'est donc ça ? Vous m'avez recontacté, afin que je vienne m'occuper d'un ramoneur ? Interrogea Agatha, insatisfait. 

\- Un problème, peut-être ? Lança sournoisement le tyran.

\- Absolument ! Sauf sous votre respect, mon seigneur, auriez-vous oubliez mon véritable domaine ? Je suis une assassine, expliquât la brunette.

\- Étais, corrigea le roi Charles. Tu en étais une, la première fois que je suis devenu le roi de Takicardie, et où il y avait une liste de plusieurs personnes, à qui je t'ai demandé de radier. C'était des mercenaires, envoyées par mon père qui voulait m'empêcher de monter sur le trône.

\- Ce que je m'ennuie de cette époque, soupira Agatha. Tant de dague à aiguisée, tant de frayeur dans les yeux. Hélas, ce temps est finit. Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve ici pour une seule et unique chose, séduire un nettoyeur de cheminé. Qui aurait cru que je reviendrais pour une connerie pareille ? 

\- Agatha, très chère, répondit le roi. Cesse de te plaindre et prends ça pour quelque chose qui va te remporter gros. Pour le moment, chère complice, reprit sérieusement le dictateur. Je te suggère de continuer à travailler pour moi, même si cela ne te satisfait pas, car n'oublie pas que je vais te payer avec des lingots d'or.

\- Avec ça, il est certain que je vais continuer le boulot avec ce jeune homme, annonça avec détermination la brunette. Après tout, quoi d'amusant que de ridiculiser encore plus ce ramoneur qui semble très naïf.

\- Oh, je t'en en prie, Agatha, riait sarcastiquement le roi Charles. Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça. 

\- Ouais, ouais. À propos, reprit l'assassine, concentrée sur un autre sujet. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez du shérif que vous vouliez faire disparaître au jour de votre mariage ?

\- Euh... oui, fit le roi. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Lors de mon arrivée à Takicardie, je l'ai croisé au poste de police. Tout de suite en me voyant, il m'a aussitôt demandé où il pourrait vous voir. Il ne semblait pas fâcher, juste triste de la situation qui s'est passé à la cérémonie, expliquait Agatha.

\- Pff ! Qu'il apprenne à ce bien comporter, déclarait le souverain. Oh misère, je vais devoir encore le supporter de nouveau. C'est un pur imbécile !

\- Certes ! Mais, il m'a dit aussi qu'il était prêt à tout pour vous obéir, qu'importe les services que vous allez lui demander, annonçait la jeune femme. Vous n'avez rien à craindre contre lui, il est faible.

\- Il me fait penser à un slinky, railla le roi Charles.

\- Comment ? Demanda la brunette.

\- Il ne me sert pas à grand-chose... mais, ça me fait quand même sourire, quand on le lance en bas d'un escalier, ou d'une trappe, dit le roi.

\- Regardez le bon des choses, mon seigneur. Tandis que mon travail sera de manipuler un chauffagiste, vous, ça sera de narguer un prétendant shérif pour le rendre encore plus idiot, exposa insidieusement Agatha.

\- Vrai, admettait le souverain. Tu verras, Agatha. Toi et moi, nous allons former de nouveau, une excellente équipe. Rien ne pourra contrecarrer nos plans.


	11. Chapitre 11: A cœur vaillant, rien d'impossible

Nom du shérif : Stanislas

Nom de l'aveugle : Théodore

Le nom des oisillons : Benjamin, Olivier, Paulo et Amos (Celui qui est différent des autres)

(Le lendemain matin) 

À l'étage où se situait le zoo, Marguerite était à l'intérieur d'une serre. C'était un coin magnifique, baigné par les rayons, où la jeune reine avait rapidement apprit à décompresser et à méditer sur sa nouvelle condition parmi les pots de plantes, les vases de fleurs et les chants d'oiseaux.

Marguerite traversa la serre en retenant les bas de sa robe, cherchant parmi les verdures, un chemin pour mieux se promener.

L'ambiance dans le parc animalier, était splendide. La chaleur et le doux parfum des fleurs faisaient oublier tout ce qu'elle vivait. Devant la petite reine, il y avait des centaines de papillons multicolores, encore plus magnifique que ceux dans sa chambre, qui virevoltaient au cœur d'une nature luxuriante. Leur vol fascinait la légèreté et l'invita à la détente. Tout au long de son parcours, elle observa attentivement la beauté et la délicatesse des fleurs qui l'accueillaient.

Et, lorsqu'il y avait une bestiole qui s'approchait d'elle, c'était comme un contact avec la nature.Durant ce temps, tandis que les dames de compagnies et l'intendante royal furent assis sur un banc, en train de converser, le roi Charles, lui, surveillait sa femme. Soudain, un homme arriva à ses cotés : C'était le shérif Stanislas. Dès sa présence, l'héritier du trône soupira déjà d'une grande mélancolie, même si le commissaire lui montra un sourire les plus sincères.

\- Inutile de me préciser la raison que vous êtes ici, répondit Charles qui préférait plutôt observer son épouse dans la serre.

\- Pitié, votre majesté ! Supplia l'officier en se mettant à genou. Donnez-moi une seconde chance ! J'ai traversé tant d'épreuves le jour, où vous m'avez envoyé sous terre.

\- Tant mieux pour vous, déclarait Charles en le fixant. C'est tout ce dont vous méritez après m'avoir faites honte. Mais à propos, où diable vous ai-je envoyé lorsque j'ai tiré sur la corde ?

\- La trappe m'a emmené jusqu'aux trampolines, plutôt qu'en prison, expliquait le commissaire. Mon seigneur, je tiens absolument à m'excuser énormément pour vous avoir gêné, vous et à votre femme. Il ne faut pas m'en vouloir, j'ai toujours aimé les mariages.

\- Intéressant à entendre, répondit ennuyeusement le roi Charles. Dites moi, pourquoi devrais-je vous recruter de nouveau, si de tout façon, j'ai déjà Agatha pour me servir ?

\- Car contrairement à elle, moi, j'ai été à votre disponibilité beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle, répliqua Stanislas.

\- C'est juste. Mais encore ? Interrogea drôlement le souverain. Qu'est-ce qui me dis que vous n'êtes pas en train de comploter quelque chose pour me renverser ?

\- Arrêtez vos plaisanteries, insista le shérif. Vous savez très bien que je ne suis pas assez futé pour pensez à une telle chose.

\- C'est vrai, siffla malignement. Sur ceci, vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville d'Agatha pour oser me faire cela. Travailler à mes cotés, demande énormément de responsabilités, shérif. Avec votre retour, je crains bien fort que vous recommenciez vos conneries.

\- Je promets que je vais me tenir tranquille, informa Stanislas. Avec mon apparition sur les lieux, je jure que la loi deviendra encore plus sévère qu'avant.

\- Je l'espère fort bien, commissaire, répondu le roi Charles. Car, avec Marguerite qui est à présent ma femme, j'ai comme le vague sentiment qu'il y aura certaines personnes qui essaieront de l'influencer. Vous comprenez d'où je veux en venir ?

\- Euh...oui, balbutia le shérif, perplexe. Oh oui, mon seigneur ! Donc, cela signifie que le j'ai droit à une autre chance ?

\- Oui, dit le roi. Même si cela n'est pas dans mes intentions, j'ai malgré tout besoin que vous soyez auprès de moi, puisque Agatha ne peut pas le faire. Personne, à part vous, ne doit savoir qu'une ancienne assassine travaille pour moi.

\- Même sous la torture, jamais ne révélerai votre secret, Altesse, déclarait fièrement le commissaire, durant que le roi Charles l'imita. Puis, celui-ci pencha son regard sur Mme, Blondine qui entra soudainement dans la serre pour rejoindre la reine Marguerite. Alors qu'elle était toujours en train d'enthousiasmer la magnifique faune, l'ancienne bergère s'arrêta à l'arrivée de son intendante royale.

\- Je vois que vous êtes la seule qui adore les p'tites bestioles, remarqua la dame. Il est dommage que vos dames de compagnies ne soient pas comme vous.

\- Je suis attristée qu'elles ne prennent pas le temps pour connaître la vraie beauté de la nature. Soudain, Marguerite jeta son regard vers le roi Charles qui se retrouvait à l'extérieur du dôme, en train de discuter avec le shérif qu'elle reconnue tout de suite.

\- Que fait-il ici, lui ? Je croyais que Charles s'en était débarrassé, se murmura Marguerite. Puis, celle-ci se tourna vers son interlocutrice, en étant tourmenter et ajouta :

\- Je suppose que votre présence ici, à une explication ?

\- En effet, admettait sagement Mme, Blondine à partir d'un sourire réconfortant. La journée que vous aurez aujourd'hui, concernera les décisions de votre royaume.

\- Ça sera une audience ? Demanda Marguerite

\- Oui, ça en sera une, répondit l'administratrice. La cour sera inonder de villageois qui vous demanderons des requêtes. D'autres, comme des marchands, vont vous offrir des cadeaux, en échange de quelques pièces d'or. C'est un peu comme cela que la journée se déroulera. Il y eut un moment de tranquillité, avant que Marguerite ajoute :

\- Mme, Blondine. Je crois que je ne seras pas à la hauteur, répondit-elle d'une voix fragile, tout en prenant place sur un banc. Et si je raterais tout ça ? Puis, la dame venue s'asseoir auprès d'elle, tout en déposant confortablement sa main sur son épaule.Toujours sur ses gardes, puisqu'elle savait que le roi Charles était sur les lieux, la petite reine évita de verser des larmes.

\- Faites-vous confiance, ma reine. Je sais que les moments sont difficiles et que vous n'avez jamais participer à des audiences. Mais, dites vous qu'il y a plus pire, siffla-t-elle. Au plus profond de vous, vous le savez qu'il y a de l'espoir, seulement vous laissez trop la noirceur vous basculer, ce qui réduit vos chances. La reine Zéphyrine avait aussi le même problème à ces débuts de règne, mais elle ne s'est jamais découragé, car elle était déterminée ; elle se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Si vous croyez que vous n'avez pas de courage, détrompez-vous. Moi, je pense que vous en avez, bien plus que vous le pensez.

\- Vraiment ? Fit Marguerite, alors que la dame hocha la tête. Mme, Blondine.

\- J'espère que vous allez suivre mes conseils et que vous penserez à la reine Zéphyrine, si vous vous sentez mal à l'aise, répondit l'intendante royal.

\- J'y compte bien, répondit Marguerite en ayant une expression convaincu qui se lisait sur son visage. 

En cette après midi, Marguerite se trouva dans une salle du trône vraiment incroyable ! Il y avait des villageois, des troubadours, des aristocrates et pleins d'autres invitées. De chaque cotées de la salle, il y avait une longue table de banquets, remplies de gourmandises, dont plusieurs personnes dégustaient. Bientôt, plusieurs trompettes se mirent à résonner dans l'audience, et un homme, vêtu d'une tenue un peu loufoque se positionna devant le public en ouvrant un parchemin et hurla :

\- Oyez ! Oyez ! Bonne gens, héritiers et héritières du trône. Avant que l'audience commence, nous allons avoir le droit à un petit spectacle, pour souligner la première audience de la reine Marguerite 1ͤ. Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, veuillez les accueillir allègrement. Voici... les Troupes du Cirque !!!

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et des dizaines d'acrobates entrèrent en grande nombres, accompagnées d'une fanfare qui jouait de ses instruments de musique.Sachant que cette occasion avait lieu, la jeune reine était pour l'heure vêtue d'une robe de velours bleu océanique qui se mariait parfaitement et comme toujours par la couleur de ses yeux. Son habit avait des fines broderies de fils d'or et de feuilles d'argent.

Elle portait également au front, un diadème en argent. Au même instant des célébrations dans la salle, celle-ci tourna discrètement son regard vers le shérif du roi. Celui-ci se tenait debout de toute sa hauteur, derrière le siège du souverain pour assurer sa protection à tout moment, d'un air solennel.

Soudain, l'homme au chapeau melon, tourna ses yeux sur l'héritière du trône et, tira sa langue. Marguerite ignorait la raison pour laquelle qu'il avait fait ce geste, alors que la jeune femme était maintenant rendu la reine. Il lui devait du respect, non ? Peu importe, la reine continua d'observer la gigantesque fanfare qui avait terminé sa performance, où un tonnerre d'ovations emplissaient la salle d'audience. Puis, le roi Charles se leva de son siège et le silence prit place sur les lieux.

\- Cela était plus ou moins merveilleux, répondit le dirigeant en mettant ses mains derrière son dos. Ça exige encore de la pratique pour que vous m'épater. À présent, veuillez partir des lieux, avant que je me décide de vous envoyer au cachot. Prestement, les artistes prirent leurs jambes à leurs coups et, partirent, comme si la mort fut à leurs trousses, ce qui semblait être presque le cas.

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire de faire ça », se dit Marguerite, confuse. « Ils ont sûrement remué ciel et terre pour nous présenter ce numéro, espèce de monstre. »

\- Faites entrées les marchands et les villageois, ordonna le dictateur qui alla aussitôt s'asseoir dans son trône. Alors que les gardes effectuèrent les commandements du roi, Charles ajouta à la reine :

\- J'espère que vous êtes patiente, Marguerite. Car, vous allez devoir endurer plusieurs sujets qui auront des points de vue différents. Il faut que vous soyez prêts à les accueillir. Pensez-vous d'être à la hauteur ? Sur ce, Marguerite acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, très sûr d'elle-même.

\- Je suppose que oui, se réjouis le roi Charles, en tapotant onctueusement la main de sa reine. Finalement, vous commencez à apprendre vite, ma belle. Avant que la salle d'audience ne débute, l'ancienne bergère plongea son regard envers son intendante royal qui se retrouvait dans la foule.

Celle-ci se rappela alors de richissimes consignes que lui a enseignées Mme, Blondine. Notamment, celui de toujours rester en tout confiante durant les moments, où qu'elle sentirait la pression monter en elle, outre ceux et celles qui allaient la contredire. Dans une posture vigoureuse, c'est ainsi qu'un sourire se dessina à ses lèvres, lorsque les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau.

Durant plus d'une heure, une affluence effervescente de classes différentes, faisaient la file pour rencontrer les héritiers du trône. Ils étaient surtout là, pour lier connaissance avec la reine Marguerite. À sa grande surprise, la petite reine eut le droit à plusieurs présents qui se mélangeaient à divers cultures ; à des bijoux hauts de gammes qui provenaient surtout du Moyen-Orient et de d'autres pays. Bien qu'elle reçoive des goinfreries, il y avait toujours un goûteur qui se chargeait de tester les mets, afin de découvrir s'il y avait du poison, ou s'ils étaient périmés.

Avec son vrai et pur sourire au visage, la jeune reine cueilli la joie de ses nobles sujets et notamment de celui du roi Charles. Même si elle le détestait, elle appréciait de le voir avec une expression magnanime. Puis, alors que l'audience tira presque à sa fin, c'est alors qu'une cinquantaine de paysans, qui semblaient vivres dans des situations misérables, jugeant par leurs habits, firent leurs apparition. Marguerite croisa le regard d'une pauvre fillette qui avait le visage sale et les cheveux démêler.

\- Longue vie au grand roi Charles, récita calmement l'un des villageois qui avait l'aspect d'un chef de village.

\- Bien, débuta le roi Charles qui croisa ses jambes. Alors, dites moi, quel est votre requête ? 

\- Pour tout vous dires, votre honneur. Nous sommes ici, car nos terres sont en proie de l'érosion des sols et à la désertification. Cela est aussi à cause de la déforestation.

\- Nous dans la vallée, ajouta un autre paysan, on a plus d'eau. Maintenant, il faut qu'on marche tout une journée pour aller à une autre source. Et puis, une autre journée encore pour revenir. Notre village était prospère. On avait de l'argent ; on n'avait aucun mal à réunir nos impôts pour vous. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est que vous soyez clément et que vous puissiez nous aider à investir pour sauver nos récoltes, mon bon seigneur.

\- Pitié, ô roi, convia une pauvre fillette. Je voudrais que mon village soit comme avant et que les gens retrouvent leur sourire. Soudain, un long silence prit place et Marguerite, qui avait observé la malheureuse enfant, se tourna vers le roi qui s'avérait à n'exprimer aucune émotion de compassion sur son visage. Ses doigts de sa main gauche, tapaient irrespectueusement son trône, tandis qu'il caressait sa barbichette de son autre main, réfléchissant à la décision qu'il devait prendre. Mais, observant plus son expression faciale, Marguerite devinait rapidement que le dictateur faisait par exprès. D'ailleurs, il se montrait arrogant. Avant que la souveraine puisse interagir, c'est alors que le dirigeant du village ajouta :

\- Votre majesté ? Je vous en prie, mon...

\- Oui, oui ! J'ai compris vos plaintes, s'écria rudement le roi Charles. Mais toutefois, j'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas faire grands choses. Vous pouvez faire autant pitié que vous le voulez, et me montrer le lourd fardeau que vous subissez. Dites vous que vous n'êtes pas les seules à souffrir. De tout façon, continua Charles en se limant les ongles. Takicardie à toujours été la proie aux sécheresses. Surtout, si vous habitez dans le sud du pays, railla-t-il, comme pour se moquer de l'infortune des villageois.

\- C'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous dire ?! Lança l'autre homme qui osa faire un pas de plus, tandis que deux soldats lui bloquèrent le chemin avec leurs lances. 

\- Nous avons marché durant 2 jours pour implorer votre aide. Rendu ici, vous n'arrivez même pas à trouvez une solution raisonnable !

\- Comment as-tu l'audace de parler à ton roi de cette sorte ! Intervenu le shérif Stanislas qui se dressa devant lui. Misérable, sais-tu quels sont les châtiments qu'on réserve à tous ceux et celles qui répondent au roi ?

\- Ahem ! Fit brusquement le souverain qui observât le commissaire en levant un sourcil. Remarquant qu'il avait rendu furieux son roi, Stanislas s'inclina face à lui, tout en retournant honteusement derrière le trône du roi. Aussitôt, le dirigeant de Takicardie reprit parole :

\- Veuillez pardonnez mon shérif, chers villageois. Il a tendance à souvent exagérer dans des situations pareille. Pour en revenir au sujet, je tiens à vous dires que j'aimerais bien vous êtres utile. Mais malheureusement, je ne connais aucun miracle pour que vous puissiez renchérir vos terres. Il y a la pluie, mais encore là, dit-il en grimaçant. Il faudrait presque que vous fassiez une stupide danse pour que le beau temps revienne, ricana fortement Charles.

\- Je vois, fit le chef, mécontent. Puis, celui observait la reine Marguerite et ajouta :

\- Et vous, ô ma reine ? Vous pourriez surement nous êtes utile ? Écarquillant les yeux, c'est alors que le roi Charles fixa son épouse. Sa poitrine se souleva et se rabaissa, à force de respirer par saccade, puisque tout les regards se dressèrent sur elle, sûr qu'elle allait trouver le moyen d'aider les pauvres villageois.

\- Eh bien, ma reine ? Interpella le roi Charles en croissant les bras. Avez-vous une suggestion à leur proposer ? Il y avait bel et bien 2 choses que Marguerite n'aimait pas et qui l'a mettait hors d'état. La première : Son anxiété sociale. Depuis tout jeune, elle avait toujours eut horreur de se retrouver devant un grand public, surtout si elle était parmi des étrangers, comme ce l'était présentement. Notamment, son mutisme sélectif lui avait empêché durant des années, à donner son opinion et à se défendre au bon moment. Avec ce trouble anxieux, cela lui avait faite perdre la chance de réaliser ses plus grands rêves.

Pour la deuxième : Sa voix. Puisqu'elle était atteinte de mutisme sélectif, Marguerite avait l'impression que sa voix fonctionnait comme une radio défectueuse. En raison de se faire souvent dire qu'on ne l'entendait pas, elle devait exercer sa gorge pour qu'il puisse gagner du volume.

Le seul problème, c'était qu'une fois que son ton de voix était bien ajusté, elle bégayait, ce qui attirait les moqueries des autres. Revenant sur le moment présent, elle pouvait écouter les murmures qui provenaient de tous les sujets, augmentant plus la chance qu'elle ait une crise de panique.

\- Eh bien finalement, souffla d'une voix malsaine le roi Charles qui s'adressa aux visiteurs. Je ne crois pas que ce seras aujourd'hui que vous connaîtrez la décision. Vous voyez bien ce que vous demandez à la reine, est impossible. « C'est ce que vous croyez, misérable roi de pacotille, » se ragea furieusement Marguerite, avant de se calmer. « À présent, sois forte, Marguerite. Partage tes idées aux autres, afin qu'on arrête de te juger. »

Puis lentement, celle-ci se leva de son trône, en dressant son dos bien droit, tout en levant le menton. Elle fit un signe de la main, afin que les autres se taisent. La reine dit :

\- J'ai... j'ai une solution pour vous aider. Pour...pour que vous puissiez reconquérir vos territoires. Nous pourrions vous fournir des bombes de graines pour lutter contre la déforestation. Ce sont des bombes végétales qui peuvent renforcer les champs.

\- À partir d'un dirigeable, enchaîna Marguerite. On pourrait les lancer au sol et reboiser le paysage d'un millier de graines par minutes. On raconte que sa retient l'humidité en attendant la saison des pluies. Cette technique à été utilisée dans l'Égypte ancienne, finit-elle par expliquer. Un autre silence prenait place, auquel Marguerite retourna à son trône. Sa main se posa sur son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Jamais de sa vie, elle avait autant parlé pour partager son opinion. Durant ce temps, le roi Charles qui fut étonné, se mit à réfléchir longuement.

\- Ce n'est pas bête comme idée, s'exclama un des sujets du roi. Je pense que notre souveraine à trouver la parfaite solution qui régleront leur soucis. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, mon roi ? 

\- J'en dis que, commença ainsi le roi Charles. Que ma dulcinée à de très bonne idée. Toutefois, il sera compliquer de fabriquer autant de produits. Nous allons devoir les tester, pour connaître leurs efficacités. Une fois préparé, qui sera prêt à voyager plusieurs kilomètres pour déposer ses graines sous terres ?

\- Vos hommes chauves-souris pourraient se déplacer avec des dirigeables, suggérait une autre personne. De plus, vous pourriez demandez aux habitants de la ville basse, d'être en charge de mettre en œuvre ses bombes végétales. Ça leur donnerait une affaire de plus à accomplir.

\- Je vois, je vois, souffla le souverain qui semblait prendre tout son temps pour réfléchir. Mais selon Marguerite, elle pouvait détecter qu'une fois de plus, le roi se fichait complètement des villageois, afin de les rendre plus inconfortable. Mais quelques minutes après, Charles prit la parole :

\- Ma décision est enfin prise, déclarait-il en tapant des mains, où Marguerite sursauta. La proposition que votre reine vous as faites part, seras... ex...exaucer ! Qu'on fasse passer le message dans tout le pays ! Soudain, Marguerite laissa sortir un gros soupir de soulagement. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le roi puisse accepter une telle affaire, puisqu'il était un tyran et que son devoir consistait principalement à terroriser son peuple.

La jeune reine pouvait ressentir que l'atmosphère avait changé, en devenant plus apaisant. Les villageois qui s'étaient présenté sur les lieux, afin que les héritiers du trône puissent répondre à leurs besoins, s'exclamèrent dans la joie et le bonheur, en se regroupant pour se donner des câlins. Face à cet émerveillement, Marguerite sourit et regarda l'intendante royal qui lui montra des yeux qui s'illuminaient divinement par de la fierté.

Au couchée du soleil, Marguerite, Mme, Blondine et ainsi les dames de compagnies, se retrouvèrent au centre d'achat.

\- Je suis si ravie que le roi est accepter de choisir ma proposition, mentionna la petite reine à son intendante royal. Je croyais qu'il allait refuser.

\- Ça me surprend énormément, fit la grande dame. Habituellement, toutes requêtes qui concerne de revaloriser les villages les plus démunies, ne l'intéresse point. Il faut croire que vous l'avez bien raisonné. Aussi, regarder les autres sujets qui ont pris de votre exemple pour persuader le roi d'accomplir cette mission. Vous voyez, grâce à moi, vous vous en êtes bien sorties.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile, si vous voulez mon avis, bredouilla Marguerite en baissant le regard. Ce que j'ai accomplis aujourd'hui, ma obliger de me dépasser, afin de que je vainque mes phobies.

\- Désormais que vous avez réussis à affronter vos peurs, êtes vous plus fière de vous ? Demanda Mme, Blondine qui se retrouva au côté de la reine.

\- Oui ! Néanmoins, je remarque que j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, avant que je le sois officiellement, déclara la petite reine. J'ai eu une enfance difficile et des tas d'épreuves a accomplir.

\- Dites vous, ma reine, que chaque individus sur cette Terre à sa propre épreuve à traverser, lui révéla son intendante royal. Si nous n'aurions aucuns défis à prendre part, personnes ne survivrais aussi longtemps pour le raconter aux autres, pas vrai ?

\- Vrai, admettait Marguerite avec un petit sourire. Et, c'est grâce à ça, qu'on en apprend davantage. Oh Mme, Blondine, résonna calmement Marguerite en prenant les mains de son agente. Que deviendrais-je sans vous ? Dites le moi ?

\- Vous seriez probablement rendu à vous comporter de la même manière que vos dames de compagnies, déclara sur un ton déplaisant l'intendante royal qui posa son regard sur Huguette, Pétunia et Angélique qui avaient les mains remplies d'une dizaine de sacs de magasins. Puisque le centre commercial n'était réservé qu'aux héritiers du trône, ce qui faisait en sorte qu'il était souvent vide, cela était bien normal qu'on entend seulement les jeunes gonzesses parler bruyamment. Le trio s'exalta des articles qu'elles s'étaient acheté.

\- En tout cas, débuta Mme, Blondine à la jeune souveraine. Elles, contrairement à vous, ont tant à en apprendre. Soudain, l'intendante royal déposât ses lèvres sur le sifflet qui se mit à huer fortement. Alertée par le son, les dames de compagnies se turent, tout en venant rejoindre l'intendante royal et leur reine.

\- Mesdemoiselles, commença sévèrement la dame en cognant fortement le bout de sa canne à pommeau au sol. Combien de fois, faudra t-il que je vous avertisse de parler à voix basse ? Il est très mal vue pour des suivantes comme vous d'agir de la sorte.

\- Veuillez nous pardonner, madame, entama de répondre Pétunia en s'inclina. Mais...

\- Mais, répéta fortement Mme, Blondine. En vous connaissant bien, vous vous dites sûrement que puisque ce centre commercial est à votre humble disposition et qu'il est rare de voir d'autres gens ici, vous profiter de l'occasion pour vous mettre à votre aise.

\- Mais où est le mal dans à tout ça ? Demanda bêtement Angélique. On ne blesse personne ?

\- Vous blessez mes oreilles, voila le problème, répliqua Mme Blondine. Non seulement ça, mais vous donnez un mauvais exemple aux commerçants qui doivent vous endurer.

\- Pourquoi ça leur dérangerait ? Ils sont là pour nous servir, non pour nous donner des conseils, répondit ignoblement Huguette.

\- Bon, mesdames, interrompu Mme, Blondine. Je me vois forcer de vous interrompre pour le bien de nous tous. D'ailleurs, vous devriez être auprès de votre reine. Elle a besoin aussi de votre support en ce moment. Êtes-vous capable de lui en donner, ou c'est trop demander ?

\- Mais bien-sûr que si, répondit Pétunia qui alla rejoindre la reine. Quelle question !

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec vous, votre majesté ? Demanda Angélique en serrant doucement le bras de Marguerite. Voulez vous que je vous achète des bonbons ?

\- Ce qu'elle aurait besoin en ce moment, enchaîna Mme Blondine. C'est encore des conseils pour qu'elle arrête de se sentir angoissée. Je suppose que puisque vous êtes "reconnues" pour laisser personne vous critiquer, vous seriez en mesure de l'aider ?

\- Je croyais qu'on lui avait tout dit, l'autre fois, fit Huguette qui observait l'intendante royal, avant de se tourner vers la reine. Avec tout ce que vous avez, vous manquer encore d'assurance ? Soudain, Mme Blondine provoqua un toussotement envers la gueuse, en la faisant réagir sitôt. Elle se tut sitôt.

\- Très bien, trancha finalement Huguette en balançant ses bras. Nul besoin d'en faire autant ! Comme promesses, les dames de compagnies se chargèrent de prendre grands soins de leur reine et, de lui assurer du réconfort. Tout au long de sa promenade dans le centre commercial, Marguerite eut à nouveau droit à des avis que ses camérières lui donnaient, ni bonnes, ou ni mauvaises. Malgré les exagérations absurdes que ses camarades lui partageaient, cela avait permit à Marguerite d'en apprendre plus sur elles.

Dans sa tête, la reine s'était inventer une longue liste de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées :

Mme, Blondine : Son véritable nom, c'était Sainte-Adèle Blondine, dite Mme, Blondine. Avant qu'elle devienne l'intendante royal de Marguerite, celle-ci fut une enseignante dans une maison de redressement, où elle était reconnue pour être celle qui avait un cœur glacée. Mais, en rencontrant la reine, la dame avait apprit à devenir plus douce, surtout en apprenant ce que sa souveraine avait dut traverser. Aux yeux de Marguerite, Mme, Blondine remplaçait Mr, Florentin, puisque tout comme lui, celle-ci savait comment réconforter les autres dans le besoin.

Huguette : L'une des dames de compagnies de Marguerite. C'était une jeune femme très narcissique, superficielle et matérialiste. Elle était reconnue pour avoir un sale caractère et pour laisser personne la juger. En sa compagnie, Marguerite pouvait tranquillement apprendre à se ficher des mauvaises rumeurs et d'autres leçons sur la vie en général.

Pétunia : La deuxième suivantes de Marguerite. Si la jeune reine n'avait pas eu ses problèmes d'anxiété sociale, elle aurait probablement ressemblé à la dame. Ce que Marguerite en savait sur la vie de Pétunia, était que celle-ci semblait être la plus gentille du trio et celle qui se préoccupait toujours du besoin des autres. Tout comme sa reine, Pétunia aimait bien les animaux et les insectes, ce qui emmenait la souveraine à plus lier des liens.

Angélique : La troisième camérière et, la plus jeune du groupe. Difficile pour les autres de ce concentrer, surtout lorsque Angélique commettait plusieurs bêtises. À ses côtés, Marguerite pouvait remarquer que cette dernière devait réfléchir plusieurs fois, avant de parler, puisque n'importent quelles stupidité pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Tandis que les autres la considéraient comme une idiote, Marguerite, elle, estima qu'Angélique était seulement une pauvre et innocente pucelle qui a été soumis au lavage du cerveau.

Le roi Charles : Le tyran de Takicardie. Pour l'instant, Marguerite ne savait pas si elle devait lui faire confiance, contenu de toutes les méchancetés qu'il avait imposées. Mariée à cet homme, Marguerite essayait de garder son sang-froid et d'en connaître davantage sur les raisons de sa dictature.

Fido : Le seul et vrai ami de Marguerite, le jour où elle dut épouser de force le roi Charles. En sa compagnie, Marguerite pouvais s'assurer de ne jamais s'ennuyer.

Le shérif Stanislas : Le shérif de Takicardie. Pour le moment, Marguerite espérait que l'homme lui donne une chance, et puisse l'accepter.Voila ! Ce fut l'inventaire des noms qu'elle devait retenir.

En cette fin de journée, le groupe embarqua à bord d'une gondole, à laquelle qu'un gondolier les emmenèrent comme bon leurs semblèrent. Avant de se séparer chacun de leurs bords, le quatuor s'arrêta en dernier au café Takicarbucks* pour se prendre des boissons rafraîchissantes, tout en bénéficiant des derniers moments à raconter des anecdotes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takicarbucks* est une parodie du café Starbucks.


	12. Chapitre 12: La curiosité est un vilain défaut

À la nuit tombée, Marguerite se retrouva seule dans ses appartements. Comme d'habitude, elle se questionna sur les raisons pour lequel que le roi Charles disparaissait toujours la nuit.

Assis devant le foyer, Marguerite était en train de fredonner une mélodie, lorsque soudain, elle entendit des bruits de grelots retentir derrière elle.

« Devrais-je me retourner ou pas ? » Se posa-t-elle comme question en jouant avec ses pouces. Sous l'effet de l'hésitation, c'est alors que la reine se tourna vers l'arrière et vit soudainement qu'une petite ombre se retrouva devant le canapé, en train d'essayer de prendre quelque chose sous le divan. Mais, la chose disparut dans la noirceur du coin du mur, avant même que Marguerite puisse deviner la forme.

Toujours sur ses gardes, la petite reine rampa vigilamment jusqu'au sofa et glissa sa main sous le lit de repos pour prendre...un livre ? C'était un bouquin, où un liquide toxique, contenu dans un cylindre gradué, se tenait à six pouces de son visage, ce qui commençait à émettre une odeur cachée. Ce que la jeune reine sentait, lui donnait un résultat excellent et intéressant.

\- Hmm, se dit-elle. «En jugeant la forme des tâches, je suppose que ce sont des tâches de vin. Cette odeur de raisin n'est certainement pas plus étrange pour moi.» Marguerite n'avait jamais bu un verre de vin, mais grâce à des connaissances, l'odeur lui était très familière. Peu importe, Marguerite trouva un titre baveux, saignant, à l'encre noire et portant l'inscription «V.1» en haut de la couverture. Qu'est-ce que cette lettre et ce nombre signifiait ? L'ancienne bergère était prête à ouvrir le livre et, pensait-elle encore. Ce pourrait être un livre contenant des informations personnelles... mais elle supposait qu'elle pouvait avoir un petit aperçu de la page et ensuite, il retournerait sous le canapé.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit le livre. Une image en noir et blanc de celui d'un homme était révéler sur la première page « Sir Augustin ». Un (X) rouge était dessiné sur le visage de l'homme qui ressemblait à quelqu'un qui travaillait pour un roi. La petite reine fronça les sourcils dans une affaire suspecte au (X).   
Pourquoi Charles avait-il ce livre ?

Comme Marguerite s'en souvenait, il y avait toujours des preuves. La plupart du temps, il fallait de nombreux éléments de preuves pour comprendre la conclusion du mystère. Mais dans ce puzzle, un seul élément de preuve était à trouvé et il y avait toutes les réponses pour arriver à la conclusion qu'il arrivait rarement dans des affaires mystérieuses. Marguerite se promit de regarder une page du livre, mais sa curiosité l'avait emportée. Donc, elle tourna la page. Il y avait d'autres photos d'hommes et mêmes de femmes et, ils étaient aussi marquées par un (X) sur leurs visages.

Trois mots apparaissaient sur la page de gauche, sous ses yeux. « Mors per arsenic » C'était écrit en latin ! Elle connaissait les premiers et troisièmes mots et elle savait que «Mors» et «arsenic» signifiaient :

« Morts par arsenic. » Marguerite était retournée à la première page de gauche et il y avait également les mêmes mots en latin qui étaient écris. Quel genre de livre étais-ce ? Cela pouvait dire à la jeune femme pourquoi elle avait si peur du roi Charles. Toujours avec un froncement de sourcil suspicieux, elle commença à feuilleter le livre. Chaque page de droite comportait une image représentant à la fois des hommes et des femmes de première classes, avec un (X) rouge, tandis que la phrase

«Mors per arsenic» revenait constamment sur les prochaines. Alors qu'elle continuait à feuilleter le livre, son visage passa d'un froncement de sourcil suspicieux, à un regard terrorisé et ses yeux s'agrandirent après avoir vu chaque image. Marguerite arrêta de feuilleter les soixante pages (C'était une estimation approximative) et laissa tomber le livre, après avoir vu la dernière page. Il y avait une photo d'elle avec un regard neutre, une tresse en désordre, des habits de paysanne, et ses mains étaient derrière son dos. La page de gauche disait :

« Si elle tente de fuir, elle sera...» Mais, il manquait l'autre partie du texte, comme si quelqu'un l'avait arrachée ».

\- Elle sera quoi ? Que va-t-il m'arriver ?! Paniqua Marguerite. Elle avait de nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle était avec le roi Charles. Cela était devenu sa raison numéro 1 sur sa liste. Marguerite était mariée avec un tueur en série ! C'était vraiment affreux ! Le tyran de Takicardie devrait être en prison, au lieu de s'en tirer avec ses meurtres.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, » pensa Marguerite. « Je ne sais pas ce que le roi Charles me dira ou me fera la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.» À l'intérieur d'elle, il y avait deux voix qui lui parlaient.

La première voix disait :« Regarde le bon côté des choses...au moins, tu l'as découvert et tu dois être plus prudente quand tu seras seule avec Charles.»

La deuxième voix : « Pourquoi as-tu osez d'aller au coté obscur de cette situation, idiote ! Tu es toujours trop curieuse ! Tu te fais toujours plus d'ennuies à cause de ta curiosité ! Ce tyran va te tuer un jour.»

Certaines personnes essaierons de voir le bien dans une mauvaise situation et d'autres se concentrerons sur le coté négatif. Mais dans cette situation, Marguerite était coincée au milieu. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir quel était le meilleur camp sur lequel se concentrer. Si elle se concentrait sur le mauvais coté, le roi Charles cacherait sa colère et il la tuerait certainement si elle ne lui obéissait pas, ou si elle dirait la vérité. Mais si elle était plus à l'aise avec le roi Charles, il penserait qu'il n'y a rien de mal pendant quelques minutes, puis il découvrirait qu'elle a parcouru son livre d'assassinats et qu'elle essaierait de raisonner avec lui.

Eh bien, il pouvait essayer de lui faire des choses horribles, parce qu'elle le méritait, puisqu'elle était trop curieuse. Puis, elle entendit ensuite le son des portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Rapidement et doucement, elle referma le livre et le glissa sous le canapé. Marguerite ébouriffa ses cheveux et tira quelque mèche pour donner l'impression qu'elle s'était frotté la tête trop forte sur le divan. Elle tira un peu les draps, enleva ses talons et les plaça ensuite au bas du bord du fauteuil.

La jeune reine respirait très fort, mais pas assez pour que la personne qui était rentrée dans la pièce l'entende. C'est alors que le roi Charles, l'officier Stanislas et Fido, firent leurs entrées sur les lieux, où les rires du shérif résonnaient de partout.

\- Veuillez-vous calmez, shérif, prévenu le souverain, tandis que l'autre homme se tenait le ventre, puisqu'il avait trop rit. Cette blague que vous avez faites à vos confrères, à fait son temps

\- Excusez-moi, votre honneur, répondit Stanislas en reprenant son souffle.

\- Pourriez-vous plutôt m'aider à trouver mon paquet de jeux de cartes ? Demanda l'héritier du trône. Ce soir, j'ai promis aux courtisans de les épater. Acquiesçant volontairement, l'officier et le roi, se mirent à fouiller les armoires de la chambre. Durant que ce moment arriva, Fido, qui se retrouvait à l'endroit du foyer, commença à japper plusieurs fois.

\- Shérif Stanislas, appela d'un ton agressif le roi. Allez-donc voir ce que mon chien veut. Il a probablement trouvé une souris.

\- Oui, mon seigneur, répondit l'autre homme qui se rendit aussitôt rejoindre le chiot jusqu'au canapé. Puis soudain, celui-ci haleta d'horreur et s'écria :

\- Votre majesté ! Votre femme est morte ! En entendant cela, le roi Charles échappa ses affaires par terre, tout en accourant sur place pour retrouver les autres qui entouraient sa femme. Immédiatement, il s'agenouilla et déposât sa main sur son pouls. Il constata que la reine respirait toujours.

Levant fâcheusement les yeux sur le shérif, Charles ajouta :

\- Vous êtes vraiment un abruti. Marguerite n'est pas morte, elle respire toujours. Dût à la fatigue, elle a sûrement roulé en bas du canapé, expliquait calmement Charles. À présent, arrangez le lit, Stanislas. Moi, je vais la déplacer, dit-il.

« S'il vous plait, ne me tuez pas !» S'inquiétait Marguerite. Soudain, elle sentit Charles la pousser un peu et elle se roula sur le dos. Puis, la jeune reine discerna la main droite du roi en arrière d'elle. Son corps se releva à peine et Marguerite sentit ensuite la main gauche de celui-ci glisser sous ses genoux. Tout à coup, il venait de la prendre dans ses bras et Marguerite avait l'impression de léviter.

\- Tout est fait, Altesse, dit le shérif après avoir placé le lit. 

\- D'accord, ma très chère épouse, lui dit le roi, bien qu'il ne savait pas que sa femme faisait semblant de dormir. Il est temps de retourner sur le lit. Vous avez encore une longue journée demain. Il la posa doucement sur le lit, plaçant l'oreiller sous sa tête et couvrant les trois quarts de son corps avec les draps fins. Marguerite ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il fasse ça. Elle l'aurait juste dormit au plancher.

\- Ahhh, fit rêveusement le roi Charles en observant son épouse dans le lit. N'est-elle pas magnifique dans son sommeil ?

\- Bof, répondit ennuyeusement Stanislas, alors que le souverain eut un air mécontent face à la réponse de son garde du corps.

\- Peut-importe, grommela le roi. Voila justement les cartes qui sont dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je les aie, répondit le shérif en les prenants sur lui.

\- Partons, prévenu le roi en se rendant auprès de sa femme. À demain. Dormez bien, ma douce, murmura t-il à l'oreille de celle-ci. Finalement, le shérif et le roi quittèrent la chambre. Désormais seule dans ses appartements, Marguerite s'assit dans le lit, alors que Fido était à son chevet. Le regard perdu dans les petites lumières du chandelier qui éclairait faiblement la chambre, la petite reine essayait de réprimer un long frémissement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Durant ce temps, le chien se dirigea vers celle-ci et posa son menton sur le lit.

\- Tu es fatigué aussi ? Demanda Marguerite. Fido acquiesça. Sans réfléchir, elle frotta sa tête et, les yeux de Fido roulaient sur le plaisir. De nouveau, elle pouvait entendre les mêmes bruits des petites sphères de métaux qui s'entrechoquèrent au loin, faisant grogner le chien.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire peur. Déjà que le terrible secret que j'ai découvert à propos du roi Charles, commence sérieusement à me hanter,» se mentionna Marguerite en se cachant derrière les draps.

\- Nous pouvons vous aider, prévenu une petite voix à quelque part dans la chambre. Au mélange de tout ses émotions qu'elle fut victime, la tête de Marguerite tomba durement sur l'oreiller, alors que Fido venu la rejoindre.

\- Zut alors, fit soudainement le Petit Clown, avant de retourner tristement dans le coin sombre de la pièce.


	13. Chapitre 13: La Taverne Gargantuesque

Après une longue journée de labeur à l'usine, Célestin pouvait finalement se réjouir à rentrer chez lui. (La maison de l'aveugle)Durant toutes ses heures-ci, lui et les autres travailleurs, s'étaient acharnés pour fabriquer des tonnes de bombes végétales qui les avaient toutefois permis de s'occuper sur un autre projets, plutôt que de sculpter les mêmes statues.

En récompense, on avait donné au ramoneur, un panier remplies d'une douzaine d'œufs, ce qui était l'équivalent de se faire payer pour les habitants de la ville base.Au chemin du retour, le jeune homme se promenait sur les lieux, jusqu'à temps qu'il s'arrête en face de l'arène des lions, puisqu'il entendu des voix. De plus, la grille était grandement ouverte, ce qui alarma Célestin.

Vigilamment, le ramoneur se hâta à l'intérieur de la cage au lions et soudain, il aperçu Mr, Florentin qui était percher sur la branche de l'arbre au milieu, encercler par les bêtes féroces. Le perroquet ne semblait pas en danger, puisque tous les animaux semblèrent s'amuser en sa compagnie.

\- Mr, Florentin ? Interpella le chauffagiste. Tous les yeux se dressèrent sur lui.

\- Mais regardez qui voila, s'exclamait Mr, Florentin. Quelle joie de vous voir ici ! Alors, comment votre journée s'est-t-elle déroulée à l'usine ?

\- Ça été très long et ennuyeux. Surtout que j'ai dut travailler sur un autre projet qui nous obligeaient à fabriquer des bombes végétales, expliquait le ramoneur. Que je suis soulagé que ça soit enfin terminé ! S'écriait-t-il en s'écroulant par terre.

\- Reprenez-vous, mon ami, soulagea l'oiseau qui était toujours sur l'arbre. Théodore nous as préparé un succulent potage aux champignons qui devrait vous redonner des forces.

\- Quel bonheur d'entendre ça, soupira Célestin en levant les bras dans les aires. Nous sommes plutôt bien choyer à la ville basse, vous ne trouvez pas ? Soudain, le ramoneur tourna la tête et, vit les fauves se diriger lentement vers lui.

Jugeant par leur posture, Célestin avait l'impression qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à l'attaquer.

\- Euh, Mr, Florentin ? Fit le fumiste qui se leva d'un bond, en mettant ses mains devant lui. Que leurs arrive-t-ils ?

\- Selon moi, je pense qu'ils ont faim, déclara Mr, Florentin. Les pauvres félins, ils ne reçoivent guère les viandes qu'ils leurs faut.

\- Je suppose qu'ils me prennent pour leurs repas ? S'exclama Célestin. Vite ! Rugissez et avertissez-les que je ne suis pas un joyeux festin ! Aussitôt, le perroquet fit des réchauffements avec sa voix, afin de laisser sortir le bon rugissement. Puis, gonflant prodigieusement sa gorge, c'est ainsi que celui-ci ouvra sa gueule pour faire retentir un grondement spectaculaire qui résonna en écho.

Un moment de silence prit place, durant que Célestin demeura cloué sur place, en surveillant les fauves qui furent sous le choc. Mais sans crier gars, les dangereux prédateurs observèrent à nouveau le ramoneur et, se mirent à s'avancer vicieusement vers le jeune homme, tout en lichant leurs babines.

\- L'Oiseau, s'adressa Célestin, scandalisé. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas compris votre message ! 

\- Uh-oh, fit Mr, Florentin.

\- Quoi ? Que leurs avez-vous répondu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Eh bien, ria nerveusement l'Oiseau. Je leurs aies dit «Bonne appétits» par pure politesse ! 

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ! S'écriait Célestin qui avait désormais le dos collé contre le mur. C'est alors que le perroquet tenta le tout pour appeler les bêtes féroces qui eux, n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du jeune homme. Puis, sans crier gare, l'un des lions sauta sur Célestin qui se mit à hurler, jusqu'à temps que quelque chose l'attrapa dans les aires. En ouvrant ses yeux, Célestin découvrit que l'Oiseau était en train de l'agripper par les épaules, tout en l'emmenant à l'extérieur de l'arène. Atterrissant au sol, le ramoneur se rua jusqu'à la grille pour la refermer, avant même qu'une panthère noire puisse en sortir. 

\- Ouf ! S'exclama Célestin en tenant son cœur. On l'a échappé belle !

\- Désoler encore pour cet incident, dit Mr, Florentin. Pourtant, je leurs aies clairement avertis de ne pas vous dévorer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en souvenir, répondit d'un ton sarcasme le ramoneur qui commença à marcher. À propos, les gardes vous recherchent partout. Vous êtes supposer de travailler à l'usine avec moi.

\- Oh vraiment ? Lança railleusement le perroquet qui suivi le jeune homme. Eh bien, la prochaine fois que vous converserez avec eux, dites leurs que mon nouveau travail se trouve avec les lions.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire, s'ils tentent d'aller vous chercher ? Demanda le ramoneur.

\- Dans ce cas-là, j'ordonnerais aux lions de les manger, déclara sérieusement Mr, Florentin.

Soudain, Célestin l'observât avec des gros yeux, surpris. Tout à coup, un rire s'échappa du perroquet qui ajouta :

\- Je plaisante, bien-sûr ! Je ne suis pas assez fou pour faire ça. Par contre, s'ils me forcent, je vais leurs faire voir de toutes les couleurs, railla l'oiseau en montrant les couleurs de son plumage.

Quelques instant après, ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison de l'aveugle et, Célestin frappa trois petits coups à la porte.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la voix de l'aveugle.

\- C'est nous : Mr, Florentin et Célestin, prévenu l'oiseau.

\- Vous pouvez entrer, répondit Théodore. Aussitôt, alors que les deux personnages se hâtèrent dans la demeure, c'est alors que quatre oisillons se jetèrent ensemble sur Mr, Florentin qui tomba par terre.

\- Tout doux les enfants ! Tout doux, tranquillisa entre ses rires le perroquet en revenant sur ses pattes. Je vois que je vous aie manqué.

\- Oh que oui, papa, déclarait l'un de ses enfants. Sans toi, c'est tellement ennuyant.

\- Comment ça ? S'enquit Mr, Florentin. Pourtant, vous avez tous ici pour vous divertir. Il y a Théodore qui est excellent pour raconter des histoires.

\- Oui, mais je préfère quand c'est toi qui les récites, mentionna à voix basse Amos, afin de s'assurer que l'aveugle ne l'entende pas. Alors que le perroquet discutait avec ses quatre petits, Célestin traversa le corridor pour se rendre jusqu'au salon, où se trouvait le non-voyant qui était en train de lire un journal dans son fauteuil.

\- Bonjour, cher ami, répondit le malvoyant. Je suis ravi que vous soyez là. J'ai préparé quelque chose qui devrais vous plaire. Vous prendrez bien un bon potage ?

\- Ah, ce n'est pas de refus, déclarait joyeusement Célestin. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, c'est alors que son regard se posa sur l'image de la page couverture du journal. Il y avait le portrait de Marguerite, vêtue par de beaux habits, où celle-ci tenait les mains du roi Charles. Elle avait un gros sourire au visage.

\- Mais... mais c'est Marguerite qui couvre la première page, lança le charbonnier qui venu rejoindre l'aveugle.

\- Ouille, J'ai bien peur que vous soyez déçu, révéla l'aveugle. J'ai lu un extrait et je vous garantis que je suis encore bouche-bée. 

\- Dites, pouvez-vous m'expliquer c'est quoi cette écriture ? Demanda impatiemment Célestin. Je n'y comprends rien.

\- C'est du braille, expliquait l'aveugle. Tenez, je vais le lire pour vous. En nettoyant sa gorge, c'est alors que celui-ci posa son index sur les écritures et lu à voix haute :

{Bien qu'elle soit qu'à ses tout débuts de règne, la reine Marguerite 1ͬ, se débrouille très bien pour satisfaire les besoins de son peuple. Quelque fois silencieuse, on peut détecter par ses traits du visage, que c'est une personne qui a tant parcouru d'expérience du temps où qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre bergère. Comme notre défunte souveraine Zéphyrine, Marguerite semble elle aussi capable de rassurer les autres de ne guère s'inquiéter. Comme aujourd'hui, alors qu'il n y avait plus d'espoir pour soutenir un pauvre village, victime de sécheresse, elle a parvenu à leur trouver un moyen efficace pour lutter contre la désertification : La plantation de bombes végétales.}

\- Par les cendres du foyer, lança Célestin, médusé. Alors, c'était pour ça qu'on a dut travailler d'arrache-pied à l'usine. Toutes ses fabrications, c'était grâce à Marguerite ?

\- Que c'est impressionnant, fit Mr, Florentin qui arriva sur les lieux avec ses enfants. Mais toutefois, je suis surpris par son sourire sur la couverture. Est-ce moi, ou elle affiche une fausse expression enjouée ? Je suis persuadé que je ne suis pas le seul à m'en apercevoir ?

\- Ça ce voit qu'elle est mécontente avec sa situation, fit Célestin. J'ai comme le sentiment qu'elle fait cela, afin d'éviter le pire. Justement, il y a un d'autres textes écrit-en-dessous. Théodore, poursuivez la lecture. 

Aussitôt, l'aveugle reprit :

{Marguerite 1ͤ : "Depuis que j'ai épousé le roi Charles, mon cœur à recommencer à battre. Il est l'homme que j'attendais depuis longtemps et celui qui m'a sauver la vie ! "}

{Charles XV1 : "Ma femme est mon rayon de soleil. Chaque fois que je pose mon regard sur elle, je pense à la première fois que l'ai vue. D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a put être sauvé, avant que ce ramoneur puisse lui faire mal. Elle m'est reconnaissante."}

\- Mais je rêve !? S'écria furieusement Célestin en arrachant le journal des mains de l'aveugle. Alors là, ça va trop loin ! Tout d'abord, ce sont les rumeurs qui courent dans la manufacture et maintenant, ça se trouve dans les actualités, finit-il par répondre à laquelle qu'il lança le journal dans les flammes du foyer.

\- Voyons ramoneur, soupira l'Oiseau en croissant désespérément les ailes, où que les 4 oisillons l'imitèrent. Je vous aie prévenu cent fois d'arrêter de vous mettre en furie. Vous voyez bien qu'il fait cela pour vous énerver.

\- Tout à fait, alerta soudainement une voix en arrière. Aussitôt, toutes les têtes se retournèrent pour découvrir que c'était Camomille. Veuillez m'excuser, la porte était ouverte et, je n'ai pas put m'empêcher d'entrer.

\- Vous êtes pardonner, répondit drôlement l'aveugle. En tout cas, je suis heureux de constater votre présence ici. Alors, comment avez-vous apprécié votre petit tour au spa ?

\- Le spa...fit la jeune femme. Ah oui ! Ça été très relaxant. D'ailleurs, il y a de nombreux endroits que j'ai visité et honnêtement, la ville basse n'est pas comme je le voyais. On peut ce trouver de quoi s'amuser. À propos, j'ai put constater qu'il y avait de nombreux activités qui se passait dans les tavernes. Ça me regarde pas, mais contenu des fausses nouvelles que les journalistes osent publier sur toi, Célestin, je me suis dit qu'une nuit là-bas, pourrait être idéale pour se détendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais été fasciner par les tavernes, admettait le chauffagiste. Mais, voyant ce qui se passe, ça me dirait bien un tour la-bas, afin de me changer les avis. Et vous, les amis ? Lança-t-t-il en observant les autres. Ça vous dit qu'on se rendre à une taverne ?

\- Je n'en sais c'est trop rien, déclarait l'Oiseau. Je n'ai jamais été à ces endroits-là. Est-ce assez sécuritaire pour que j'emmène mes petits ?

\- Je connais un cabaret qui nous conviendrait pour tous les ages. Elle se nomme «La Taverne Gargantuesque,» confia Théodore. Si vous y allez, alors je vous suis.

\- Formidable, fit Camomille, enflammée. Vous allez voir, ça va nous changer les idées.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la taverne Gargantuesque, qui se trouvait près d'une mine. Malgré les cris fatigants des pirates qui se trouvaient devant l'entrée, la vue était tout à fait impressionnante.

\- Peu importe ce qui arrive, sachez que Papa est là, prévenu Mr, Florentin à ses enfants qui se collèrent contre lui.

\- D'après ce que je sais, prit parole l'aveugle. Cette taverne est supposé d'être pour tout la famille et d'être interdit aux indésirables. Nous sommes dans la ville basse et tout le monde est gentil.

\- Espérons-le, répondit le ramoneur. Aussitôt que les compagnons furent dans l'entrée de la taverne, ils n'eurent pas assez d'yeux pour tout voir, en particulier les oisillons. Ceux-ci se mirent à observer l'énorme public en délire, la plupart des gens dansaient au son de la musique rythmique des troubadours, certains dansaient même sur les tables, d'autres sirotèrent leur chope.

\- Bon, mais j'imagine qu'il faut aller au comptoir pour chercher nos boissons ? Les enfants, que voulez-vous que Papa vous ramènes ? Demanda t-il à ses enfants.

\- Du lait au chocolat, dirent les oisillons.

\- Euh... essayait de prévenir Célestin. Mais trop tard, car le perroquet était déjà en route. L'Oiseau franchit les battants de bois de l'entrée, son visage montrant son air déterminé. Il avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment qui s'accentua au moment où il embarqua sur le comptoir du bar pour crier :

\- Quatre laits aux chocolats, s'il vous plait ! Immédiatement, dans la salle envahie par mille bruits, les clients s'arrêtèrent pour éclater de rire, sauf le barman, qui examina l'oiseau. Même Célestin et les oisillons, ça leur semblait évident qu'ils n'étaient pas au bon endroit, même si Camomille leur avait décrit les lieux comme un paradis.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui est marrant ? Demanda l'Oiseau, faisant fuser de nouveau les rires moqueurs des clients. Le barman s'approcha du visage du perroquet et répondit :

\- Écoute, tête de piaf. J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse pas avoir les boissons que tu désires ; c'est une taverne ici. Par contre, je peux toujours t'offrir quelque chose qui a la même couleur brune que du chocolat et qui se trouve généralement dans les écuries. Ça t'intéresse ? Soudain, Mr, Florentin grimaça avec une expression dévastée et dégoûtée :

\- Non merci, mon brave ! répondit l'Oiseau. Nous pouvons se passer de cette infâme mixture d'écurie, croyez-moi ! 

\- Allons-nous asseoir, prévenu Camomille. C'est assez de malaise pour aujourd'hui. Malgré ce qui s'est passé, je vais tenter de vous trouver quelque chose qui vous convient. 

\- Bonne chance, ma chère. N'oubliez pas de nous ramener un souvenir de cette fameuse écurie, railla Mr, Florentin. Offrant un clin d'œil, c'est ainsi que Camomille les quittèrent pour un bref instant. Autour de la table, tous les regards s'observèrent, avant que le perroquet prenne la parole :

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme ça que je m'y imaginais, s'inquiétait le perroquet. Je croyais que les tavernes était plus relaxant. 

\- Moi aussi ! Admit Théodore. Du temps où j'avais encore la vue, je me souviens que c'était moins bruyant de se retrouver dans n'importe quel tavernes de ses lieux souterraines. Malheureusement, les temps ont changé et à présent, tout le monde peut joindre la ville basse, incluant des criminels. Quelques temps, Camomille arriva à la table avec des verres contenant chacune des substances vraiment étranges à l'intérieur, où elle les déposa en face de chacun de ses amies.

\- Peut-être que l'endroit n'est pas à votre image, mais au moins, j'ai pu faire preuve d'imaginations pour vous trouver quelque chose à avaler, annonça la jeune femme, qui avait en sa possession 5 verres qui étaient remplis par des ver de terres, entouré par de la boue. Un pur délice, selon le perroquet et ses petits. 

\- Oh que c'est minions, fit adorablement Mr, Florentin. Notre chère brunette est parvenu à nous concocter un breuvage, adapté à nos besoins. Mais quel pur gentillesse, ma chère. 

\- Oh, arrêter, Mr, Florentin. Vous me gêner, répondit sarcastiquement. Tiens, je pourrais presque m'ouvrir ma propre taverne qui serait fais pour les oiseaux, révéla-t-elle en distribuant une chope de bière au ramoneur et à l'aveugle. 

\- J'en suis certaine que tu ferais fureur, déclara enthousiasment Célestin. À présent, je lève mon verre à notre amitiés, mes amis. Buvons, à notre santé.

\- Nostrovia ! S'écria Mr, Florentin en levant son gobelet, remplies d'insectes. 

Alors que ce moment arriva, c'est alors que plusieurs voix qui résonnèrent de l'extérieur, s'approchèrent de plus en plus de l'endroit. Finalement, trois brigands, firent leurs entrées tonitruantes sur les lieux, à lequel que leur présence obligea quelques taverniers à se pousser.

\- Oh non, fit l'Oiseau en cachant ses enfants sous la table.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda doucement le ramoneur. On dirait que vous les connaissez.

\- Certes, affirma Mr, Florentin. Vous vous souvenez la fois où je vous aie raconté que j'ai déjà travaillé pour le roi Charles ?

\- Oui.

\- Lorsque j'étais à son service, mon devoir consistais aussi à attraper des hors la loi. Eux, font partie de la liste des plus dangereux criminels de Takicardie, expliquait le criminel.

Alors que les bandits furent au bar, c'est alors que l'un d'entre eux reconnus immédiatement le perroquet qui essayait de leur tourner le dos, mais il fut trop lent.

\- Eh ! S'écria l'homme. Regardez qui est là ! 

\- Peut importe ce qui arrive, rester calme, prévenu Mr, Florentin aux autres. Soudain, le groupe fut encerclé par les 3 bandits qui leurs bloquèrent la vue.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, répondit patiemment le perroquet. Que c'est chouette de se retrouver. Ça fait quand même des années, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bavard, tête de piaf, rugit le chef du trio. Cela ne dura pas aussi longtemps, après qu'on t'est arracher le bec.

\- En tout cas, vous êtes toujours aussi brutal, à a ce que je vois. Quand même, il y a d'autres moyens pour qu'on puisse s'en tirer sans se blesser, déclara Florentin.

\- Ah ! Tu nous prends pour qui, l'oiseau ? Demanda l'un des trois.

\- Eh bien, débuta Mr, Florentin, en fermant ses yeux, tout en levant son aile dans les aires. Pour être parfaitement honnête, à mon humble avis, bien-sûr, sans offenser personne qui pense différemment à mon point de vue, mais aussi en examinant cette question dans une perspective différente et sans condamner son opinion et en essayant de la rendre objectivée, et en considérant l'opinion de chacun, je crois sincèrement que je vous prends tous pour des parfaits imbéciles !

\- Regarde toi dans la glace avant de nous traiter ainsi, récrimina férocement le bandit en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait, très cher, mais il semble que le miroir ne s'est pas fracasser en ma présence, répliqua Mr, Florentin. Sans crier gare, c'est alors que le premier bandit attrapa l'oiseau par la gorge, tandis que les autres observaient la scène.

\- Tu te crois peut-être malin. Mais, n'oublie pas que tu es désormais enfermer ici avec nous. Donc, tu vas devoir nous endurer pour le restant de tes jours. Garde à toi, cervelle d'oiseau, car si tu ose encore nous traiter en saleté, tu risques de ne plus revoir tes enfants vivants ! Violemment, l'homme propulsa durement le perroquet au sol. Malgré cela, ses oisillons et l'aveugle venu le réconforter.

Sous des rires scrupuleux, les scélérats quittèrent victorieusement les lieux, sous le regard colérique de Célestin qui refusa que cela se termine ainsi. Voir son ami dans cette état, l'emmena à ouvrir la bouche pour crier au trio :

\- Vous n'êtes que des souillons ! Sur ce, l'homme et ses complices s'arrêtèrent sur-le-champ et le chef de la bande se tourna en direction du ramoneur. Des murmures se firent entendre tout autour dans la salle, mais personne n'osait rire, ni regarder les deux protagonistes. Mr, Florentin et les autres se distancèrent des lieux.

\- Qu'avez-vous dis ? Lança le brigand en articulant doucement.

\- Vous êtes sourd, ma parole, ou quoi ! S'exclama le jeune homme, décochant un sourire vers la gauche. Faut-il que je vous débouche les oreilles et aussi le trou de vos fesses pour que vous compreniez ?! Tenez, pour être honnêtes, vous êtes un porc ! D'ailleurs, vous avez une tête de porc ! Termina le ramoneur.

\- Euh...ramoneur ? Interpella l'Oiseau. Je ne sais pas si cela est dut au travail, ou au cheminer que vous nettoyer à l'usine, mais vous feriez mieux d'arrêter.

\- Je ne tolérais pas de voir mes amies se faire maltraiter, avertit le chauffagiste. S'ils veuillent vous faire du mal, il faudra tout d'abord qu'ils passent sur mon corps.

\- Oh, que c'est trop adorable. Sérieusement, Célestin ! S'écria furieusement le perroquet. Cessez un moment d'agir comme une brute et suivez-nous plutôt !

\- Assez !!! Trancha furieusement le voyou en enlevant ses gants noirs, qui tombèrent violemment au sol ; ses complices firent de même, en sortant leurs épées de leur fourreau pour encercler le ramoneur. Tandis que le jeune homme crispa ses doigts, l'Oiseau et les autres se mirent à l'abri.

\- Célestin, attrape ! Résonna Camomille en lança une épée au jeune homme. Tout comme lui, la demoiselle était elle aussi équipée d'une lame.

\- À l'attaque !!! Ses complices foncèrent vers le ramoneur et la brunette, en poussant des cris de barbaries qui figèrent tous les autres clients sur place. C'est alors que les jeunes combattants exécutèrent une série de sauts avec une célébrité qui impressionna même Mr, Florentin, en admiration devant leurs performances. Célestin et Camomille combinèrent leurs sauts pour se défendre, mais aussi pour effrayer les brutes par la force.

Camomille, de son cotée, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, distribua des coups saccadées de bottines aux deux hommes, tandis que les clients leurs balancèrent des bouteilles de vin en plein visages. Pendant ce temps, Mr, Florentin regroupa ses enfants et ainsi l'aveugle pour leurs partager une idée qu'il avait en tête, afin d'entraider les deux personnages. Une fois qu'ils eurent manigancé leur plan, ceux-ci quittèrent la scène à partir d'un sourire malicieux.

Se battant sans cesse, Célestin et le brigand se retrouvèrent à l'étage du haut ; leurs épées s'entrechoquèrent violemment. Le ramoneur était le plus rapide et ne s'arrêtait que pour décocher des coups de poing au malfaiteur, qui essayait de les esquiver, ce qui était difficile puisqu'il en recevait plusieurs. Mais, il tenait le coup malgré tout et il se redressa subitement pour déclencher un autre assaut par sa force brutal, le brigand avait les yeux rivées sur son adversaire et son visage esquissait un rictus machiavélique.

Sans crier gare, le voleur se rua comme une bête dans un combat à mort. Son épée rencontra la rapière du ramoneur ; La soif de vaincre se lisait dans ses yeux, qui n'exprimaient aucune pitié. Au bout de quelques instants, Célestin sentit une grande faiblesse l'envahir qu'il ne put contrôler entièrement, et les déchaînements du brigand le poussait à bout d'énergie.

C'est ainsi que le ramoneur se laissa vaincre par son adversaire, qui lui donna le coup de grâce en le frappant dans l'estomac avec son pied. Sur ce violent coup, le jeune homme recula si brusquement, qu'il s'accrocha maladroitement aux rampes qui se brisèrent à son contact, de sorte que le ramoneur chuta jusqu'en bas pour finir sur le sol. À ce moment, la bataille cessa dans la taverne ; tous les regards se posèrent sur Célestin, qui était toujours conscient malgré la douleur.

\- Célestin ! S'écria la jeune femme qui avait vaincue, où les deux criminels lui retenaient les bras. À l'instant précis, le chef se mit à rire doucement, tout en descendant les escaliers.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, dit-il en riant avant de se placer au-dessus du ramoneur, en appuyant l'épée sur lui. Vous avez crues pouvoir vous montrer à la hauteur, misérable ramoneur ? Vous vous êtes trompé, tous les deux. Dites vos prières. Sur ce. Dans un silence de mort, tous les observateurs regardèrent difficilement le ramoneur qui fixait craintivement la lame touchant sa gorge, mais regardait aussi la jeune femme, qui devait malheureusement assister à son trépas.

Soudain, voyant qu'il devait prononcer ses derniers mots, c'est alors qu'une musique sinistre, probablement joué par un orgue, retentit froidement dans la taverne. Soudain, un vent balaya tout sur son chemin, faisant éteindre tous les chandelles dans la taverne. Alors que la noirceur domina les lieux, un rire machiavélique retentit, ce qui apeura les trois criminels.

\- Quel est donc cette sorcellerie ?! S'écria le leader en se plaçant derrière le ramoneur pour se protéger.

\- Qui ose perturber mon sommeil, résonna une voix qui semblait venir d'outre-tombe, accompagner par des petits chants qui répétèrent la phrase qu'il avait prononcée. Bientôt, toutes les têtes se dressèrent vers l'étage du haut, où cinq formes monstrueuses se dressèrent sur la rambarde. Leurs ombres envahissaient le mur derrière les criminels.

\- Qui... qui êtes vous ? Demanda effrayamment l'un des trois.

\- Je suis l'esprit qui habite cette taverne, révéla la présence. Par votre faute, vous m'avez réveillé !

\- Ce n'est pas nous ! Déclara le chef. Ce sont leurs fautes, prévenu t-il en pointant le ramoneur et la jeune femme. Ils nous ont insultés !

\- Silence !!! Bourdonna les formes démoniaques, où la musique devint plus menaçant. Le trio recula face aux ombres qui grossissaient sur les murs, tandis que Célestin et Camomille s'éloignèrent d'eux.En penchant plus son regard, le fumiste aperçut sous une table, Théodore qui était celui qui contrôlait la musique, grâce à sa boîte. Notamment, un projecteur se trouva à ses cotées, sûrement pour aider Mr, Florentin et ses petits à effrayer les criminels.

\- Vous seuls, êtes les responsables de ma furie, prévenu la silhouette ténébreuses, tandis que ses quatre semblables déployèrent leurs ailes membraneuses. Pour votre punition, je vais vous changer en verre de terre ET vous dévorer !

\- Sacrilège ! Paniqua le leader du groupe qui recula avec ses confrères. Sauve-qui-peut !!! Mais, alors qu'ils se virèrent de bord, c'est alors que Célestin et Camomille les assommèrent avec des poêles à frire qui les mirent définitivement K.O. Une fois que cela fut terminer, les gens dans la taverne applaudirent les personnages qui affichèrent des sourires, puisqu'ils s'en étaient sortis vivants.

\- Eh ! Alerta soudainement la voix perfide de l'ombre, où les autres pouvaient entendre un rire amuser s'échapper de ce dernier. Qui vous as permis de vous réjouir de cette victoire ! Prosternez-vous devant moi, afin que je vous épargne.

\- C'est bon, Mr, Florentin, ria le ramoneur. Vous pouvez arrêter. Nous les avons neutralisés. Puis, quelqu'un alluma deux lanternes qui venues éclairer le perroquet et ses quatre petits, où ses derniers furent costumer en chauves-souris.

\- Je vous l'avais dit mes enfants, quand Papa s'en mêle, tout s'arrange, déclara Mr, Florentin à ses enfants en éclatant de rire par la suite.

\- Alors vous, répondit à travers de ses rires Célestin. Vous êtes un vrai farceur. Vous avez une sacrée bonne imagination pour parvenir à effrayer des brigands.

\- Et une boîte à musique, comme la mienne, pour rendre la l'ambiance plus sinistre, révéla l'aveugle qui venu les rejoindre.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire avec eux ? Demanda Camomille qui s'était occupé à attacher les trois bandits avec une grosse corde. Ils ne peuvent pas vivres parmi nous, ils représentent trop un danger pour la ville basse. 

\- C'est vrai, admit le perroquet. Dans ce cas-là, je vais me charger de les emmener au poste de police, pour qu'ils soient jetés en taule. De plus, la ville est remplie de prisons pour toutes les saisons, alors ça ne devrait pas compliquer les choses. Alors qu'il finit de parler, les joyeuses festivités revinrent sur les lieux, dans l'intention de remercier les compagnons pour s'être débarrassé des voyous. D'ailleurs le barman leurs payèrent la tournée, en préparant des bonnes mixtures qui faisaient du sens.

Un peu plus tard, Célestin et Camomille se promenèrent dans le village, encore en éveil à cause des moult fabliaux de la taverne. Mais quelques temps après, le ramoneur arrêta de sourire, puisqu'il pensait encore à l'image et aux textes de Marguerite et du roi Charles. La demoiselle qui se trouvait à ses côté, remarqua immédiatement le comportement du jeune homme. Celle-ci, secrètement au service du roi, savait déjà la raison pour laquelle que le ramoneur fut dans cette état.

Aussitôt, celle-ci revenu innocemment à son pauvre personnage et prit parole :

\- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ? Levant les yeux, le jeune homme la regardait en levant un sourcil et répondit :

\- De qui tu parles ?

\- Mais de Marguerite, bien évidement, dit Camomille. Je vois que la photo sur le journal t'a beaucoup affecté. Surtout les deux textes qui racontent que des mauvaises choses sur toi.

\- Je comprends qu'il me déteste parce que Marguerite est toujours amoureuse de moi. Mais là, ça devient totalement enfantin son petit jeu, expliquait Célestin. Peut importe les insultes qu'il me lancera, les habitants de la ville basse me considérons comme quelqu'un de bien.

\- Exactement, Célestin, lança aimablement Camomille. Ton courage et ta volonté, va te conduire jusqu'à la gloire. Puis, la paysanne et le chauffagiste arrêtèrent de marcher soudainement, car devant eux, il y avait une roulotte décorée de divers objets rares.

\- Une caravane de gitans ? Fit Célestin. 

\- Cela pourrait sûrement dire qu'il y a une diseuse de bonne aventure, près de la roulotte, ajouta Camomille. Si c'est le cas, elle pourrait probablement lire dans ton avenir, Célestin.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée, disait songeusement le ramoneur. Face à cela, Célestin n'eut aucune allégresse en lui puisqu'il n'aimait pas les bohémiennes. Attention ! Pas à cause de leurs ridicules accoutrements, mais bien parce que depuis sa naissance, Célestin n'avait jamais eu confiance en ses dames qui savaient tout du monde entier. Cependant, Camomille se tut en le fixant avec un regard complètement en désaccord.

\- Je n'en sais trop rien, soupira furtivement le ramoneur en se croissant les bras. À mes yeux, ces dames aux costumes démodés ont besoin d'être soignées.

\- Elles sont peut-être folles, mais elles ont besoin d'être comprises par la société. À présent, viens. Nous allons rendre visite à cette dame. Ou plutôt, ça va être TOI qui iras la voir, ordonna aussitôt Camomille en prenant de force le bras de son ami pour l'emmener jusqu'à la résidence de la personne.

\- Lâche-moi, Camomille, ordonna le ramoneur qui tentait de se débattre. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de la rencontrer. Peut-être que toi si, mais moi non !

\- Tu verras qu'après cette rencontre-ci, tu vas me remercier, déclara Camomille. Très vite, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense chariot aux dessins luxuriants. Tout autour se trouvaient de splendides guirlandes suspendues aux arbres morts. Puis, il y avait une affiche fixée au coté de la roulotte où il était gravé :

« La merveilleuse et mirifique voyante Madame Farouche »

\- Avec un nom comme ça, je comprends pourquoi il n'y a personne ici, ajouta le jeune homme qui se montra fièrement volontaire.

\- Ouais. Mais, tu vas y aller quand même. Durant que tu es là, moi je vais attendre ton retour...si tu arrives à en sortir vivant, railla-t-elle. C'est ainsi qu'à ce moment précis, Camomille laissa le jeune homme au-devant de la façade de la roulotte.


	14. Chapitre 14 : Madame Farouche

Au début, Célestin n'était pas très rassuré, mais une voix lui dit toutefois d'aller rencontrer la voyante, même s'il se méfiait de ses bohémiennes, terrifiantes comme le sont les plus horribles cauchemars. Peu importe ses craintes, le ramoneur se dirigea jusqu'à la porte et frappa trois petits coups, puis attendit quelques minutes avec la plus grandes patience.

Mais, personne ne vint après ce long moment. Le jeune homme allait quitter les lieux quand il entendit quelqu'un chantonner.Ça ressemblait à une voix de femme qui provenait de l'arrière du chariot. C'était sûrement la gitane ! Sur ce, celui-ci se rendit à l'endroit d'où le chant provenait. Il aperçu alors une bohémienne qui était en train d'arroser des plantes carnivores.

Vigilant, le jeune homme s'avança près de la mystérieuse dame qui avait le dos tourné et, doucement, tapa du bout des doigts sur son dos en disant avec douceur :

\- Bonjour madame, vous allez bien ? La dame arrêta illico ses corvées pour revenir à elle, avec une infinie concentration et se retourna alors lentement face au ramoneur, immobile. Aussitôt, Célestin prit la peine d'observer l'accoutrement de cette dernière. Premièrement, les sourcils de la femme étaient remplacés par des anneaux d'un or métallique miroitant. Finalement, Célestin posa son regard sur les habits de la dame qui étaient faits à partir de tissus de plusieurs couleurs flamboyant, comme un puissant jet de flammes.

Pour se montrer poli, le ramoneur, à la fois dégoûté et impressionné, évita de justesse son regard :

\- Bienvenu dans mon monde, jeune fumiste, siffla longuement la bohémienne. Son sourire était d'une fascination profonde, comme ses mouvements qu'elle enchaînait comme une petite danse. Et son regard était hypnotique à l'extrême. Serrant la main du ramoneur, la bohémienne s'inclina sur-le-champ :

\- Je me présente, je m'appelle Madame Farouche. Oh oui, souffla celle-ci qui se faufila dans ses pensées pour chercher la vérité. D'après mes connaissances, vous êtes ici, parce que votre amie vous a forcés à me rencontrer, car vous, Célestin, n'aimez guère les gitanes.

\- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

\- Attendez ! Laissez-moi continué, prévint solennellement la bohémienne. Bon, comme je le disais avant que vous m'interrompiez, vous n'aimez pas les voyantes, car vous les trouvez bizarre, pas vrai ?

\- Vrai, admettait Célestin qui avait finalement craqué sur le coup. Il est certain que je n'ai jamais aimé les gitanes à cause de leurs vie, différentes aux nôtres. Mais, je ne veux point vous vexer chère voyante Farouche. Vous me semblez très différentes des autres que j'ai rencontrées auparavant ! Et je crois que vous êtes mêmes... formidable à mes yeux.

\- Et encore plus, Célestin, rajouta la dame. Nous les voyantes, nous essayons de combler tous ceux et celles qui viennent nous voir pour prédire leur avenir. Impressionnant, non ? Et vous, ramoneur, je peux ressentir que vous en avez long à dire sur vous, puisque vous avez une histoire à raconter sur vos aventures glorieuses.

\- Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez moi ? Qui sait ! Votre avenir pourrait bien vous intéresser grandement d'après mes perceptions, pas vrai ? Malgré sa malheureuse et ennuyante crainte, Célestin afficha un sourire satisfait, plutôt que de répondre impoliment à la dame. Follement curieux, Célestin suivit finalement la gitane dans sa roulotte dont la porte s'ouvrit au son des bruits de pas.

\- Sage décisions, Célestin, prononça la gitane. C'est ainsi que Célestin se hâta à l'intérieur de la demeure roulante où à l'entrée, se trouvaient des centaines de décorations qui occupaient son champ de vision lorsqu'il marcha pour rejoindre la bohémienne, déjà au loin. Finalement, après avoir traversé la jungle aux objets vase, l'homme entra alors dans une immense pièce où se trouvait une table ronde au centre.

\- Prenez donc place, dit la sorcière qui lui offrit une chaise. Je vais revenir dans quelques instants. Celle-ci disparut dans l'autre pièce. Durant l'absence de la bohémienne, Célestin en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Autour, il y avait plusieurs têtes d'animaux accroché au mur. Les étagères étaient remplies de gros pots contenant des matières bizarres liées par des fioles, des rubis et même des yeux de différentes espèces. C'était répugnant aux yeux du ramoneur qui ravala sa salive.

Tout à coup, la boule de cristal au centre de la table s'alluma comme par enchantement, faisant sursauter le ramoneur. Cette fois, il n'y avait aucun mécanique ou de Mr, Florentin qui manigançait un autre tour ; c'était de la vrai magie ! Bientôt, un vent entra dans la pièce, aussi froid qu'effrayant, et qui frappa brusquement le jeune homme.

\- Célestin, résonna la voix céleste de Madame Farouche, à quelque part sur les lieux. En regardant partout, c'est alors que le ramoneur aperçut le visage de la gitane qui était rendue dans la boule de cristal. Elle fut entourée par une intense fumée verte.

\- Quel est donc cette magie ? Demanda le ramoneur, bouche-bée.

\- Ceci est la magie que les hommes ont oublié, expliquait fortement Madame Farouche. Depuis toujours, je tente de faire revenir cette puissance, mais sans succès, puisque tant d'horreur ont secoué Takicardie. Vous seul, êtes encore capable de la faire revenir.

\- Comment ? S'enquit Célestin. Je ne suis qu'un ramoneur.

\- Certes, répondit la sorcière. Mais en vous révélant tout ce soir, vous verrez qu'un grand destin sera à votre porté. Pour commencer, veuillez regarder dans la boule de cristal, afin que je puisse connaître qui était le Célestin d'avant. Tout à coup, le visage de la gitane disparut pour laisser place à plusieurs images à la fois. Peu de temps après, la voix de la sorcière refit surface :

\- Très bien et même stupéfiant ! 

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda prestement Célestin qui tenta de mieux comprendre.

\- Regardez par vous-même, conseilla la voix de la sorcière. Soudain, une série de nombreux souvenirs se mirent à divulguer en face du jeune homme qui reconnu immédiatement le village, où il avait grandit. C'était un lieu qui était située dans l'Ouest du royaume de Takicardie, où aucun villageois ne souffraient d'injustice, jusqu'au jour où le roi Charles de décida de raser son village pour installer son usine à gaz.

La prochaine image qui fut diffusé, était lorsque Célestin arriva au même village que celui de Marguerite, dans le Nord-Ouest du pays. Dès sa présence sur les lieux, le ramoneur avait beaucoup aidé la jeune bergère à traverser des moments difficiles. Depuis ça, c'est ainsi qu'un amour infini les avaient conquis en les rendant inséparables.

\- Célestin, poursuivit la bohémienne d'un ton de sagesse. Malgré la mort de votre mère et la disparition de votre père, vous avez réussi à affronter vos craintes, et aujourd'hui, voila que vous vous retrouvez ici, dans le seul but de connaître votre destin.

\- Sauf sous votre respect, madame, répondit Célestin, j'apprécie bien votre message, mais je ne crois pas que je suis encore prêt pour l'aventure qui m'attend.

\- Si vous l'êtes, répliqua la sorcière. C'est alors que la gitane émit un sifflement mélodieux. Aussitôt, des flammes s'allumèrent au chandelier suspendu au plafond et la sphère de vision redevint transparente. Par la suite, la sorcière, toujours dans la boule de cristal, fit apparaître une petite boîte qui s'ouvrit, faisant sortir plusieurs cartes qui se positionnèrent sur la table, toutes retournés.Pendant un bon moment, Célestin regarda attentivement ses cartes qui montraient des images mystérieuses, intrigantes, même s'il ne comprenait aucunement les symboles dessinées. Le ramoneur échappa les cartes sur la table et ajouta :

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Tout ce que je veux, c'est sortir d'ici et retrouvez ma vie d'avant ! Soudain, le ramoneur pouvait entendre la sorcière émettre un soupir de mécontentement, alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Mais, une force invisible l'obligea à demeurer assis dans le fauteuil, diminuant la confiance qu'il avait en la voyante. C'est alors que Madame Farouche ajouta :

\- Vous l'aurez voulu. En fermant ses yeux, c'est alors que la sorcière ce concentra et prononça : 

\- Vous, esprit et âmes d'outre-tombe. Je vous invoque pour sortir de l'enfer et revenir à la lumière. Levez-nous, levez-nous vers le ciel et guidez-nous pour sortir de cet enfer !

En secouant la tête, Célestin eut bientôt des frissons qui parcoururent son corps en s'apercevant que la chaise sur lequel il était assit, commença à flotter gravitationnellement dans les aires.

\- Je vous sommes d'arrêter ! Déposez-moi par terre, ordonna convulsivement le fumiste qui tournoya autour de la table, où la sphère lévitait à quelques mètres. C'est bon ! J'ai compris votre message.

\- Le mal et les ténèbres viennent de tomber, reprit puissamment la voix de la sorcière. Maintenant pour survivre, il va falloir que vous changiez ! Seule la lumière vous sauvera. Suivez-là et vous pourrez retrouver votre vie d'avant. Courez, Célestin, vos amies seront en danger, votre vie et celle de Marguerite si vous ne parvenez pas à combattre le mal. Il n'y a d'autres issu ! Vous devez accomplir votre destin et nous libérez de ce fardeau !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! S'écria le ramoneur, tandis qu'il se retrouva toujours dans les aires, en train de tournoyer affolement autour de la table. L'intérieur de la roulotte ressemblait désormais à une tornade qui emportait tout dans une violente rafale de vent.

\- Dites-moi qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Prévenu de nouveau Célestin en essayant de ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Tout à coup, la tempête cessa sur-le-champ. Dans un silence total, c'est alors que tous les meubles se déposèrent délicatement par terre, tandis que d'autres, comme les vases, se recollèrent ensembles. Une fois que la chaise de Célestin toucha le sol, il fixa attentivement Madame Farouche qui apparut dans la boule de cristal, prête pour d'autres révélations :

\- Je savais que ma magie aurait un effet sur vous. À présent, veuillez m'écoutez attentivement, car il n'y aura pas d'autres fois...

Pendant ce temps, Camomille se retrouvait à l'extérieur de la roulotte, en train d'attendre. Mais soudain, celle-ci sursauta en apercevant Célestin sortir de la caravane, dans un état gravement agité, ses yeux furent grands ouverts.

\- Tout va bien, Célestin ? Demanda la paysanne qui accourue vers le jeune homme.

\- Oui... je vais bien, répondit silencieusement le ramoneur qui commença à marcher rapidement. Je sais quoi faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Questionna la jeune femme en rattrapant le fumiste dans sa promenade furtif, où celui-ci se dirigea jusqu'au escalier. Eh, où vas-tu ? C'est interdis d'aller là-haut.

\- Laisse moi continuer ma route, Camomille, alerta le chauffagiste qui s'arrêta. J'ai faite une découverte surprenante qui me concernait. Ce que cette bohémienne m'a révéler, m'a permit d'en connaître plus sur la magie de ce monde. Une magie, qui a déjà existé auparavant. Je suis celui qui sauvera Marguerite... ainsi que tout le royaume.

\- Franchement. Et tu crois vraiment aux paroles que cette gitane t'a dis ? Continua de questionner Camomille. Moi, je pense plutôt que c'est un piège.

\- Non, rétorqua le ramoneur. Ce ne l'est pas. Elle est différente des autres gitanes que j'ai rencontré. D'ailleurs, c'est toi qui m'à forcé d'aller rencontrer cette sorcière, tu ne te souviens pas ?

\- Oui, avoua Camomille. Mais, je ne croyais pas que ça pourrait aller aussi loin ! Peu importe ce qu'elle ta annoncer à l'intérieur, je pense que c'est une mauvaise idée de te rendre dans la ville au-dessus pour sauver Marguerite. Attends un peu, il est encore trop tôt.

\- J'ai patienté trop longtemps, déclara Célestin qui commença à monter les marches. À présent, il est l'heure que j'agisse, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Marguerite.

\- À ta guise, répondit la paysanne, déçue. Je t'aurais toutefois prévenu.Puis, lorsque Camomille aperçu le ramoneur disparaître dans l'ombre des marches, celle-ci vérifia les lieux, afin de voir s'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Finalement seule, celle-ci, sous les traits d'Agatha ajouta :

\- Quel idiot, ce ramoneur.


	15. Chapitre 15: Le "brave" Célestin

Célestin, pris par son once de courage, emprunta un chemin secret que la gitane lui avait indiqué lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur de la roulotte. Guider par son instinct, le ramoneur longeait les chemins et bravait les coins inhospitalière.

Célestin scruta avec précaution l'autre côté d'un portail. Ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas, il faisait très sombre et ça paraissait vraiment menaçant. Il respira une vague odeur de pourriture. Il fit deux pas à l'intérieur, puis s'arrêta net.Un passage traversait l'entrée. Il était si étroit, et le mur si haut que le toit ne semblait être qu'une fente au-dessus de sa tête. Dans les ténèbres, il n'entendit qu'un bruit d'eau tombant goûte à goûte et qui faisait écho. Il s'approcha du mur, le plus éloigné, le toucha, et retira sa main.

Il était humide et visqueux. Célestin glissa sa tête à l'intérieur du portail, derrière lui. Ensuite, il regarda d'un coté puis de l'autre. Il ne savait pas quel chemin choisir. Les deux passages avaient l'air sinistre de toute façon. Les murs de briques semblaient se prolonger à l'infini.Il haussa les épaules, trop fier pour se demander. La mâchoire serré, il se mit à avancer à grand pas entre les murs humides et sinistres. Il avait à peine fait quelque pas, qu'un grand «Bang» retentit derrière lui. La porte venait de se refermer.

Le ramoneur s'arrêta et ne put résister à l'envie de revenir en arrière pour voir si la porte se rouvrirait. Il resta fermé. Maintenant, les seuls bruits étaient des gouttes d'eau et sa forte respiration. Quelque seconde après, il se retourna et commença à marcher dans la noirceur, et s'arrêta sur le net en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire par ensuite.

Tout à coup, un grand projecteur s'ouvrit au-dessus de lui, s'ensuivit par d'autres qui s'allumèrent dans les chaque coins des lieux. Soudain, une musique de cirque retentit à tue-tête, et Célestin se rendit soudainement compte qu'il était dans un chapiteau, remplis de spectateurs dans tout les rangés.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, annonça soudainement Monsieur Loyal dans son micro, durant que des caméras le filmait. Asseyez-vous bien confortablement dans vos sièges et veuillez vous réjouir autant que vous le souhaitez. Mes chères invitées, voici les Troupes du Cirque ! S'écria l'homme qui était vêtu de bleu. L'allure guillerette, le curieux personnage faisait signe aux milliers de spectateurs qui déferlaient dans l'enceinte du cirque, dont il était le meneur.

D'une autre main, il tentait de retenir son chapeau haut de forme avec une certaine difficulté. Soudain, alors que la musique inonda une nouvelle fois le chapiteau, c'est alors que la foule des spectateurs qui furent en délire, tout en applaudissant à tue-tête, virent défiler un numéro.

C'était un spectacle de jonglerie et de voltige, où les artistes enchaînèrent des vulgaires acrobaties tout en jonglant. Il y avait même quelqu'un qui jonglait avec des boules, en les envoyant explosée en l'air à la fier de son numéro. Pendant ce temps, le ramoneur qui esquiva les explosives, accourue vers Monsieur Loyal, où celui-ci était toujours en train d'impressionner les autres.

Au même moment, les trapézistes s'amusaient comme des fous sur leurs balançoires qui étaient à vingt-cinq mètres au-dessus du sol. Avec un élan, l'un des acrobates s'élança dans le vide, en emmenant avec lui le ramoneur, sous le point de prévenir le mètre du cirque.

\- Aaaah !!! Hurlait d'épouvante Célestin, dans les aires avec les acrobates. Au son de la musique ridiculement rythmique, le fumiste fut le malheureux à être projeter dans tous les sens et à éviter une morte certaine avec les acrobates qui le rattrapait à temps, avant qu'il s'écrase au sol.

\- Mais regardez moi ce jeune homme, lança l'homme du cirque dans son micro. En voila quelqu'un qui prends tant de risque, et pourtant, ce n'est pas un acrobate ! À propos... est-ce que quelqu'un le connaîtrait ? Le ramoneur bondit sur un autre trapéziste en criant de peur. Il faisait des allés retours vers d'autres trapézistes qui le faisait augmenter son stress à cause de leurs adresses spectaculaires. La musique s'intensifia, accentuant le souffle de Célestin.

Durant ce temps au sol, il y avait trois coups de baguette et les musiciens commencèrent une nouvelle musique. Le claquement des talons des danseuses burlesques résonnait sur le parquet de la scène, dressé au centre du chapiteau. Une chorégraphie entraînante, menée uniquement par un violoniste et un accordéoniste.

Chaque mouvement, grand écart, déhanchement servait à mettre en avant la meneuse de venue. Alors que ce moment arriva, une dompteuse de fauves dressait ses animaux dangereux pour qu'ils utilisent leurs talents d'équilibristes, afin qu'ils roulent sur un gros ballon roulant sur un câble tendu. Le public retenait leur souffle, riant aux éclats et manifestants leurs bonne humeur.

De retour dans les aires, les numéros dérapèrent soudainement. Un trapéziste attrapa le ramoneur, mais glissa et ils tombèrent tous les deux dans le vide, déséquilibrant au passage les danseurs sur le fil qui tombèrent à leur tour. Le fumiste atterrit sur la queue d'un tigre qui feula de surprise et de douleur dans les oreilles d'une panthère, où l'animal s'était enfin décidé de danser la salsa, après avoir rendu son partenaire aussi plat qu'une crêpe normande. Du coup, un ours brun perdit le rythme et faillit s'écraser sur des lynx, ceux-ci avaient entamés une chanson.

Les pauvres bêtes, effrayés, se jetèrent dans les bras de leur maître qui tomba par-dessus un lion. La bête se retrouva donc affolée par terre, des lynx apeurés dans les bras et les pieds sur la tête du lion ; l'animal fronçait le museau à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde. Le maître du cirque se retrouva dans les bras d'un jongleur qui émit un couinement ridicule avant de s'effondrer sur ses camarades. Ils s'effondrèrent les uns après les autres, transformant leur pyramide en tas de bras et de pied avec au-dessus Monsieur Loyal toujours dans les bras de son compagnon, le tas émettant un bruit ressemblant à la marche nuptial. Le bruit de la chute fit sursauter Célestin, qui mystérieusement, envoya les quilles qu'il tenait en face de lui... où se tenait une ballerine qui reçu toutes les quilles en plein figure.

Trébuchant, la pauvre danseuse se prit les pieds dans les foulards posés, et bascula sa partenaire qui rata son numéro. Il y avait un ours brun qui pédalait un monocycle et Célestin se retrouva assis en califourchon sur une panthère, un singe sur ses épaules. Tout à coup, un groupe de clown renvoyait inexorablement des tonnes de tartes à la crème sur le ramoneur à l'aide de plusieurs canons, en le faisant tomber durement au sol. Attrapant sa collection de couteau, un lanceur de couteau les lança sur Célestin qui les évita de justesse.

Mais, celui-ci se fit clouer à un mur par un clown, où le jeune homme fut la cible des dizaines de couteaux qui venues encercler son corps.

\- Arrêtez ! ordonna le jeune homme aux artistes qui l'entourait. Je ne suis pas ici pour gâcher votre spectacle. Je cherche juste quelqu'un d'important, prévenu le ramoneur, alors que des cameraman était en train de le filmer. Mais, avant qu'il reprenne parole, c'est alors qu'il entendit le bruit des sirènes résonner dans l'enceinte du chapiteau.  
C'était la police !

Mais, pas n'importe laquelle, puisque la voiture noir loufoque qui était rentré sur les lieux, laissèrent affluer une dizaine de clowns en dehors du véhicule, tous vêtues en tenues de policiers. En produisant des sons désagréables avec des gazoos, les personnages attrapèrent le ramoneur pour l'emmener face à un gros canon de couleurs qui ce situait au centre du cirque.

\- Chers téléspectateurs et téléspectatrices, résonna à nouveau l'animateur du cirque. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'homme-canon ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis honorer de vous présenter celui qui se portera volontaire pour le faire.

\- Attendez ! Vous faites une grave erreur à mon sujet, alerta le fumiste où le reste de son corps fut à l'intérieur du bouche à feu. J'ai été envoyé pour aller sauver Marguerite.

\- Que dites-vous ? Demanda Monsieur Loyal en penchant son oreille, durant que les roulements des tambours se répandaient bruyamment. Ai-je entendu que vous voulez porter secoure à une certaine marguerite ?

\- Oui ! S'écria Célestin en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Pouvez-vous me dire où je peux la trouver ?

\- Juste ici, chanta Monsieur Loyal en ayant ses mains derrières son dos.

\- Où ça ? Lança le ramoneur qui regarda de chaque côté.

\- La voici, répondit joyeusement l'animateur du cirque. Soudain, lorsque le fumiste regarda à nouveau l'homme, celui-ci remarqua qu'il tenait entre ses mains...une fleur de marguerite. Par la suite, ce dernier la déposa délicatement entre les lèvres du ramoneur qui le cracha par terre, fou de rage. Il ajouta :

\- Ce n'est pas de la fleur dont je parle, mais bien de la reine Marguerite. Malheureusement, Célestin n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre, puisque tout à coup, il y eut un gros «Kaboum» qui éclata.

En effet, Célestin fut éjecté en dehors du canon si puissamment, qu'il transperça le toit du chapiteau pour se retrouver au dessus de la ville de Takicardie. Une fois dans les aires, le ramoneur prit quelques instants pour admirer la pleine lune blanche, avant de revenir à lui pour constater qu'il était en train de tomber tranquillement dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps, au poste de police, les patrouilleurs jouaient au jeu de cartes autour d'une table en se regardants sérieusement. Mais, le silence total qui avait prit place dans la pièce, fut illico anéanti, lorsque le plafond s'effondra sur les autres. Après qu'un large nuage de poussière de dissipa, la police découvrit le ramoneur qui était parmi les débris, où celui-ci secoua la tête.

Lorsque la vision du jeune homme revint à lui, il vit la police l'entourer avec leurs armes à feu pointer sur lui.

\- Haut les mains ! Ordonna les policiers.

En cette nuit-là, la chance avait abandonné Célestin. En s'échappant de la ville basse et en se retrouvant accidentellement sous un chapiteau, on l'enferma en prison. Même si son aventure avait prit une mauvaise tournure, le ramoneur ne perdit pas espoir. Il était reconnu pour avoir un esprit de suite, surtout depuis qu'il avait apprit qu'il était l'élu par la bohémienne.

\- Tiens bon, Marguerite, prononça t-il dans sa cellule. Ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra pour que je sorte de cet enfer. Sache que je finirais par te délivrer, même si je dois risquer ma vie entière. Nous serons bientôt réunis, je te le promets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux chapitres sont en route. Soyez patients.


	16. Chapitre 16: Les enfants de Takicardie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Guillaume de Lafontaine : Nom du journaliste qui était présent au mariage. (Honnêtement, je trouve ce personnage assez spécial. Pas vous ?) 
> 
> \- Je donne des noms seulement aux personnages qui seront les plus importants dans mon histoire. Bien-sûr, j'en donne aussi à certaines personnes pour ne pas me répéter.
> 
> \- Lily Durand : L'heureuse élue par les héritiers du trône. (Lisez pour connaître la raison). - Concernant la race de chien pour Fido, je trouve qu'il ressemble beaucoup à un Teckel à poil long. (Le lendemain, à une certaine heure.)

(Le lendemain, à une certaine heure.)

\- Donc comme ça, le ramoneur s'est échappé de la ville basse hier soir ? S'enquit le roi Charles aux policiers qui furent alignés devant lui. Que c'est bon à savoir, surtout lorsque vous connaîtrez vos sorts.

\- Mon seigneur, nous n'y sommes pour rien, prévenu un policier. Il a atterrit ici, comme par hasard ! Ce que l'on sait, c'est qu'il était au cirque et supposément, il ce serait porter volontaire pour être l'homme-canon. En tout cas, c'est ça que le maître de la piste nous a racontés.

\- Tout simplement merveilleux, s'élança le tyran en croissant les bras. Lorsque j'ordonne qu'on envoie des soldats pour surveiller l'entrer de la ville souterraine, il faut que mes ordres soient exécuter. Imaginez s'il aurait parvenu à vous échapper, comment vous vous seriez sentis coupable auprès de votre pauvre reine. Soudain, Charles vit du coin de l'œil Agatha qui se tenait à l'entrer de la porte, en étant emmitoufler d'une grande cape noir. En jetant un regard envers la police, celui-ci ajouta :

\- Rappelez-moi de vous congédier, après mon retour, dit-il en dernier, avant de rejoindre sa complice vers un passage secret.

\- Eh bien, soupira l'ancienne assassine. On dirait que la malchance à mal tourné pour ce ramoneur.

\- Cela va autant plus pour ces idiots de policiers, ragea le roi. Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière pour que ce charbonnier parvienne à fuir si facilement ?

\- Tout ceci à débuter lorsqu'il a rencontré cette gitane, raconta la scélérate. Elle lui aurait apparemment révéler quelque chose en rapport avec son destin, ce qui fait en sorte qu'il croit maintenant qu'il est "l'élu" pour délivrer tout le monde.

\- C'est une blague, j'espère ? Fit le souverain qui éclata soudainement d'un rire fou. Alors ça, c'est la meilleure ! HA, HA, HA ! OH, OH, OH ! L'élue ! S'exclama-t-il en essayant de se calmer.

\- Eh bien, vous savez ce que l'on dit : « La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre » Selon moi, son fruit s'est rapidement décomposé en atteignant le sol, railla Agatha, tandis que le roi rigolait toujours. Selon vous, est-ce que vous croyez qu'il représente une certaine...menace ?

\- Lui, une menace ?! Fit le dictateur avec grand sourire aux lèvres. Voyons Agatha, il ne faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties, surtout s'il s'agit du ramoneur. Pour être franc, reprit Charles, laissons le croire à sa soi-disant destiné, et amusons-nous à le berner pour les autres fois qu'il voudra s'évader. Enfin, je ne l'espère guère !

Pendante ce temps, dans les appartements du roi, Marguerite se retrouva dans le cabinet de toilette. Mme, Blondine aida la reine à prendre son bain. Elle l'habilla ensuite de sa robe la plus somptueuse d'un jaune doré qui la faisait ressembler à une fée lumineuse. L'intendante royale lui serra le corset derrière le dos avec délicatesse, puis s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle les boucla joliment en rattachant quelques mèches blondes sur sa tête, à l'aide d'un ruban de soie. L'aspergeant de son parfum préférer, elle déposa pour finir sa fine couronne sur sa tête. 

Marguerite enfila ses pieds dans ses chaussures beiges, puis elle se regarda dans la glace. Sa tenue était impeccable. Sa robe magnifique. Sa coiffure impressionnante. Mais son visage lisait une terrible inquiétude à propos du secret qu'elle avait apprit du roi Charles. Elle essaya de faire un sourire, mais l'image que lui envoya le miroir lui fit plutôt penser à une grimace de souffrance.

\- Vous me semblez perturber, ma reine, ajouta Mme, Blondine. À quoi pensez-vous ? Une fois de plus, la jeune femme pensa au calepin noir du roi qu'elle avait trouvé en dessous du canapé, tout en pensant à l'image d'elle. Comment allait-elle faire pour survivre à tout ceci ? Alors qu'elle tremblait de tout son être, c'est alors que la voix de la dame vint par la réveiller :

-Votre majesté ?

\- Euh...quoi ? Fit soudainement Marguerite en sursautant. Oui, je vais bien, Mme Blondine. Ne vous en faites pas avec moi, j'étais tout simplement perdu dans mes pensées. Aussitôt, Mme Blondine la regarda d'un air incertain, où évidement, l'ancienne bergère le remarqua. « Devrais-je lui dire ou pas ?» Se demanda-t-elle. « C'est la deuxième personne à qui je fais le plus confiance.» Tout comme hier, la voix en elle lui parla derechef : « Attends un peu pour lui révéler le sombre secret. Une chose certaine, tente le tout pour rester calme en étant au coté du roi Charles, puisqu'il pourrait s'apercevoir les moindres choses. Continue à poursuivre ta journée d'aujourd'hui et tiens bon. »

\- Je ne vous crois pas, fit douteusement la fonctionnaire. Je sens que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond en entendant le ton de votre voix.

\- Tout va bien, ragea férocement Marguerite. Inutile de pousser ma limite à bout, puisque je vous dis que je n'ai aucun problème.

\- Très bien, répondit l'intendante royale en haussant les épaules. Je voulais tout simplement vous aider. Aussitôt, alors que la reine sortit de la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta sur-le-champ lorsqu'elle aperçut le roi Charles qui était en train de lire son journal sur le divan même où se trouvait le journal intime. Espérons qu'il ne ce soit aperçu de rien ! Au même moment, l'éclat de plusieurs voix pouvait se faire entendre dans la chambre, et la reine constata la présence de ses dames de compagnies qui se retrouvaient assis autour d'une table. D'habitude, lorsqu'elle se présenta dans une pièce quelconque, le roi Charles la remarqua aussitôt, mais là, il semblait être trop concentrer sur l'article qu'il lisait pour l'enlacer dans ses bras. Sans tarder, la souveraine rejoignait ses suivantes qui se réjouissaient toujours autour de la table, où reposait plusieurs gourmets.

\- Ah, Marguerite très chère, fit gaiement Angélique qui enlaça la reine. Vous tombez à point nommée ! Regardez tout ses délicieuses choses que les enfants vous on cuisiner hier.

\- C'est trop mimi, pas vrai ? Ajouta Pétunia qui bondissait de joie dans sa chaise. Sur la table, il y avait plusieurs desserts somptueux qui enchantaient la reine. On y trouva des verrines sucrées de différentes saveurs, des éclairs au chocolat au parfum de Bailey's et des petits sachets de lattée.

\- En tout cas, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre qu'il n'y a aucun dessert, ajouta Huguette. Par contre, si je serais vous, j'éviterais de trop manger des sucreries. Ça serait horrible que vous preniez du poids et que vos robes ne puissent plus vous faire.

\- Huguette, appela sur un ton déplaisant Mme, Blondine. Immédiatement, la jeune femme baissa la tête, en guise d'excuse, tandis que la reine ajouta :

\- C'est très magnifique. Mais, c'est en quelle honneur tout ça ? Demanda doucereusement Marguerite.

\- C'est pour vous remercier de votre bonté, s'éleva soudainement la voix du roi Charles qui arriva sur place, où les autres dames, à l'exception de Marguerite, inclinèrent royalement la tête. Avec toutes ces bonnes nouvelles, quoi de mieux de recevoir des gourmets qui sont minutieusement préparer par des p'tits cordons bleus. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser mesdames, reprit-il en entourant son bras autour de l'épaule de Marguerite. J'aimerais être un moment seul avec mon épouse, puisque nous avons des trucs à nous dires. « J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense,» s'inquiéta Marguerite, dramatique. Aussitôt que Mme Blondine alla escorter les jeunes femmes jusqu'à la sortie pour finalement disparaître de la chambre, c'est alors que le roi Charles observa la jeune reine qui sentit un grand désarroi monter en elle, et continua :

\- Je crois que vous allez adorez votre journée d'aujourd'hui, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Dites moi, aimez-vous les enfants ?

\- Oui. Pour...pourquoi cette question ? Questionna avec effroi Marguerite qui regarda malgré tout le roi.

\- Car aujourd'hui, nous allons visiter une école, révéla Charles en s'appuyant sur le coté de la table. En voyant les prestiges que vous avez réalisés dernièrement et surtout, en regardant votre magnifique portrait, les enfants ont supplié leur professeur pour avoir la chance de vous rencontrer.

\- Ça semble génial, répondit tranquillement la petite reine qui jeta un regard prudent en direction du canapé, où qu'elle avait découvert le carnet noir. Néanmoins, elle fut interrompue par le roi qui se mit à ricaner, puisqu'il avait remarqué ce que sa femme était en train de voir. « Se douterait-il de quelque chose ?» Se demanda celle-ci qui s'assit sur une chaise.

\- Vous êtes une personne si fragile, Marguerite, répondit calmement Charles. J'ignore qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, mais j'ai comme l'impression que vous avez tombés en bas du divan, et que vous avez perdus connaissances. C'est drôle, mais c'est comme si vous auriez découvert un terrible secret, ria l'homme, alors qu'une panique incontournable s'empara de Marguerite qui afficha des gros yeux béants envers le tyran. Remarquant cela, le roi se tut, puis compléta :

\- Je plaisante bien-sûr. Peu importe la cause, j'en suis certain que cela était dût à la journée incroyable de hier. En tout cas, reprit-il par la suite, en se levant. Nous allons avoir une splendide journée qui nous attend, ma douce et, plus intéressant que ses précédentes rencontres en rapport avec la politique. Marguerite hocha compendieusement la tête, tandis que le roi lui prit finement la main pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver debout. Bien attendu, Charles lui offrit un tendre baiser à la main que la jeune femme ne put refuser, puisqu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

À cet instant, le roi et la reine quittèrent sans tarder les lieux pour descendre jusqu'à l'entrée de la ville, où se trouvaient deux sublimes carrosses royaux, attacher par des chevaux noirs. Tandis que les Mme, Blondine et les dames de compagnies embarquèrent à bord de la première voiture hippomobile, les héritiers du trône prirent place dans le second.

Le chemin qu'ils empruntèrent, ce situait dans un foret profonde qui nimbait d'une douce lumière des rayons du soleil, filtrée par les hautes ramures qui masquaient le ciel. Entre les arbres millénaires, clignotèrent une myriade de lanternes colorées, répandant dans l'air des mirages lumineux qui égaraient tout les regards. Finalement, après quelques heures de routes, ils arrivèrent devant deux géantes grilles en fer forgées, où des racines de fleurs décoraient les grilles. En descendant du carrosse avec l'aide du roi Charles, Marguerite pouvait voir l'énorme établissement qui se trouvait en arrière des grilles.

L'école possédait une architecture incroyable et accueillante, couronné de peintures richissime à la gloire du pays. Bien que le royaume soit sous l'emprise de la dictature, les illustrations sur les murs ne représentaient rien de tel. Tandis que le soleil était plus radieux que jamais, les grilles finirent par s'ouvrir, laissant dévoiler la directrice de l'école qui marcha en direction des héritiers du trône. Une fois devant, l'administratrice se prosterna face à eux et récita :

\- Que leurs majestés puissent nous guider vers un avenir prometteur. Ô roi Charles, reprit-elle normalement. Je suis tellement ravi que vous ayez put accepter de venir. Ceci est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que vous pouviez nous offrir à nous et aux enfants.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit le roi Charles. N'oubliez pas que je suis un homme généreux.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mon seigneur, ria énergiquement la directrice. Vous êtes un roi exceptionnel ! Puis, lorsque le calme revenu, Charles ajouta :

\- Voici la reine Marguerite, déclara t-il en présentant son épouse.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit avec un grand sourire la reine qui serra la main de la directrice. Je suis très heureuse d'être invitée. J'imagine déjà la tête que ses adorables petits enfants vont faire en me voyant.

\- Attendez-vous à avoir une grande surprise à votre arrivée, déclara la principale qui commença à marcher avec la souveraine vers l'école, tandis que les autres les suivirent. Vous verrez ma reine, nos élèves sont très bien éduquées et chaque jour, nous les faisons regarder une vidéo à la gloire du régime, dans le seul but qu'ils comprennent que nous servirons toujours dans la joie notre bien-aimé maréchal, le roi Charles de Takicardie que nous aimons tous.

\- Ça prouve que vous faites du bon travail. Je vous en félicite, déclara fièrement le souverain. Avec une tel discipline, ça promets à ses jeunes de bien me respecter. En marchant plus, ils découvrirent un petit groupe d'arbres levés en cercle, leur tronc plié de telle sorte qu'il forme un dais au-dessus de la zone située entre les arbres. En d'autres termes, un pavillon rendu complet par nature.

\- Admirer l'œuvre que nos élèves ont bâtis, présenta excessivement la chef de l'établissement. Cette sculpture représente cette école et nos jeunes que nous éduquons si bien. Notre établissement est l'une des meilleurs votre majesté !

\- Je vois ça, répondit Marguerite Je trouve cela très magnifique. Après une longue promenade, ils arrivèrent dans une grande terrasse à lequel que des enfants de maternelles s'amusaient. La cour de recréation était un immense parc, consacrer à des tonnes de jeux et mêmes à des petits manèges qui peuplaient les lieux avec une tel magie.

\- En le constatant par vous-même, enchaîna avec agitation la directrice qui s'adressait à la reine, nos jeunes enfants de la maternelle sont très choyer par les activités que nous leur offrons. Ici, vous n'entendrez jamais un enfant se plaindre.

\- Je comprends pourquoi, lança la reine. Autour des héritiers du trône, les enfants et les professeurs récoltaient un sourire, une gentillesse, un regard affectueux. Parfois certains en profitaient pour afficher des sourires exagérément hystériques, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il y avait deux majestueux carrousels lumineux qui semblaient être le centre d'attention, puisque tous les regards se posèrent sur les manèges qui composaient une musique digne d'une fête foraine. Tandis que Fido se faisait flatter par les enfants, Angélique dut se faire retenir par ses autres suivantes, afin qu'elle ne puisse guère se ridiculiser en allant sauter partout dans les jeux gonflables. Finalement, les héritiers du trône, ainsi que les autres finirent par rentrer dans l'établissement. L'intérieur était aussi majestueux que l'extérieur. Les couleurs étaient richement décorées. Le sol était de marbre bleu, et il y avait un haut plafond de pierre. De parts et d'autres de la salle, deux imposants escaliers menaient à l'étage supérieur, alors que différentes alcôves semblaient conduire à d'autres salles, qui étaient plus fascinantes les unes que les autres.

En continuant plus au loin, les invitées pouvaient sentir les délicieux effluves du petit déjeuner les atteignirent.

\- Grâce à votre générosité, mon seigneur, reprit la directrice au roi, nos enfants peuvent se nourrir sainement, ce qui leurs permettent de poursuivre une agréable journée.

\- Heureux d'entendre cela, fit le roi Charles en prenant avec soin la main de sa femme. Au même instant, la presse de Takicardie arrivèrent sur les lieux pour photographier les héritiers du trône, les autres qui les suivirent et ainsi les portraits des étudiants qui avaient gradué au cours des années. Bien évidement, sous les projecteurs, Marguerite dut faire preuve d'une grande joie et saluer le public qui l'interpellait, puisque le souverain lui ordonnait discrètement d'accomplir ses choses là.

\- Ici Guillaume de Lafontaine qui se trouve présentement à l'école de...de

\- À l'école Saint-Michel Montplaisir, Guillaume chéri, souffla un cameraman.

\- Exactement, ricana subitement le chroniqueur en se tapant la tête. Alors, bonjour peuple de Takicardie. Je suis Guillaume de Lafontaine et aujourd'hui, nous suivons nos héritiers à l'école Saint-Michel Montplaisir : Une école, pas comme les autres.

\- Ah, quelle journée magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Lança fabuleusement le présentateur qui se retrouva complètement en arrière des convoquées. Le bleu du ciel, le chant des oiseaux et les rires des écoliers que nous apportes cette brise légère. Oh, je me rappelle lorsque je n'étais qu'un môme et que je suivais mes cours dans ce lieu éducatif, comme cela était si plaisant. Je ne veux pas paraître trop vantard ou quoique ce soit, mais à l'école, j'étais reconnu pour avoir été le chouchou de mes professeurs. Bien évidement, mes camarades étaient jaloux de moi. Soudain, alors que le journaliste poursuivit, c'est alors qu'il fut interrompu par les rires de la directrice qui en profita pour s'interposer dans la conversation. Celle-ci ajouta :

\- Ah ben dis donc, Guillaume. Je vois qu'on se la coule douce face aux téléspectateurs qui te regarde ! Je comprends que tu veuilles bien faire ton boulot, mais là, il y a quand même des limites. Puis, lorsque la directrice se retira des lieux, tout en riant de bon cœur, l'informateur fixa incommodément la caméra devant lui.

\- Bon très bien, fit-il en provoquant un rire énervé. Espérons que ce passage sera coupé au montage.Quelques instants après, l'envoyé spécial et son équipe trouvèrent les autres dans une ferme, puisque les héritiers du trône y étaient.

\- Comme vous le savez parfaitement, Takicardiens, enchaîna Guillaume qui marcha à l'intérieur de l'exploitation agricole, Marguerite 1ͤͬ fut autrefois une charmante petite bergère qui avait comme mission, de protéger son troupeau de moutons contre de dangereux prédateurs. Une sacrée guerrière, notre reine, n'est-ce pas ? Malgré l'odeur de la prout, prout et du fumier, je ne peux me réjouir, que de contempler la bonne humeur qui rayonne notre petite reine. Regardez là un instant, prévenu t-il en faisant signe au cameraman de bien capter les mouvements de la reine Marguerite. Avec une telle merveille qui s'offrait à elle, Marguerite avait l'impression d'être de retour dans son village. Tous les moutons bêlèrent ensemble, tandis que la jeune femme les nourrissait avec des graines oléagineuses.

À l'évidence, Mme Blondine dut occuper les dames de compagnies à l'extérieur, puisqu'elles semblèrent trop paranoïaques à l'idée de se salir, même si les lieux étaient déjà propres. Concernant Fido, le Teckel était celui qui se faisait le plus chouchouté par les vaches et les chèvres très curieux. Les animaux de la ferme appréciaient amplement sa présence à laquelle que sa mettait une atmosphère attrayant partout où qu'il allait. Malgré leurs petites disputes pour savoir avec qui Fido pourrait s'amuser le plus, les animaux finissaient toujours par se calmer. En finissant, le cameraman filma le roi Charles au loin qui était en conversation avec le shérif Stanislas et la police en position garde-à-vous. Puis, peu de temps après les ordres donnés, le souverain se dirigea ensuite au côté de sa femme pour la maintenir compagnie.

Peu de temps après, le journaliste Guillaume se retrouva dans le corridor, toujours en onde. 

\- Ugh ! Il était temps qu'on se tire de ce merdier. Oh ! Est-ce que ça tourne toujours ? Demanda t-il alors que le cadreur hocha la tête. Sacre bleu, t'aurais put m'avertir avant ! Qu'à cela tienne, ragea l'éditorialiste, où peu après, il redressa son veston pour mieux paraître. Désormais, nous nous dirigeons vers l'une des classes de la première année qui a été sélectionnée pour rencontrer les héritiers du trône. Justement, voila le roi et la reine qui s'apprêtent à rentrer dans la classe, finit-il par annoncer, durant que le projecteur zooma vers les deux dirigeants.Les images montraient l'enseignante qui se tenait devant la porte de sa classe, discutant avec contentement aux héritiers du trône. Évidement, elle avait des larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues, ce qui démontrait entièrement son extase face à eux. Puis, après des échanges de rires et de petites anecdotes, le professeur ouvrit la porte et faisait rentrer le roi, la reine et les autres sujets à l'intérieur de sa classe.

\- Ohé la classe, appela l'éducatrice en tapant dans ses mains, levez-vous pour acclamer allègrement vos invitées spéciales. En se hâtant dans la classe, Charles et Marguerite aperçurent tous les élèves qui se tenaient debout, face à leur pupitre.

\- Bonjour ô roi et reine de Takicardie, répondirent en chœur les jeunes écoliers en baissant honorablement la tête.

\- Les enfants, fit le roi en plaçant ses mains derrière le dos, avant de laisser place à sa femme qui ravala sa salive. Elle finit par répondre :

\- Merci infiniment pour nous recevoir dans votre classe, chers élèves. J'espère que l'attente à valu le coup ? Apparemment, j'ai entendu dire que vous n'avez pas lâché d'une semelle votre maîtresse pour qu'elle se charge d'envoyer des demandes, rien que pour nous voir. Eh bien dis-donc, enchaîna avec amusement Marguerite qui croisa les bras. En voila des élèves déterminées qui savent ce qu'ils veuillent.

\- Que voulez-vous, ma reine, ils vous admirent tellement, révéla gaillardement la maîtresse d'école. C'est depuis que vous avez pris la décision de porter secoure aux terres de ses pauvres villageois, qu'ils ont finis par vous reconnaître, et de prendre de votre exemple pour s'entraider.

\- Ah bon ? Je suis sans voix, déclara Marguerite en joignant les mains. Il n'y a rien de plus extraordinaire que de porter son aide aux gens qui vous entourent. Vous verrez, vos bonnes actions feront de vous, des gens exceptionnelles.

\- Et vous n'allez pas le regrettez, poursuivi l'enseignante aux enfants qui eux, souriaient timidement. À présent, chers amis, résonna l'éducatrice à ces élèves. Allez vous placez en face de la chaise pour créer un grand cercle autour. Aussitôt, les enfants, exécutèrent sur-le-champ les ordres, et accoururent pour se poser par terre, durant que Fido décida d'être le centre d'attention des mômes pour se faire caresser le bedon. Personne et ni même le roi Charles ne pouvaient l'arrêter, puisque tous les écoliers l'entouraient déjà pour donner au chien l'amour qu'il souhaitait.

\- Un peu de silence, les enfants, signala strictement l'enseignante. Veuillez vous redresser, car maintenant, nous allons passer à l'heure des questions avec la reine Marguerite. Tout à coup, la jeune femme afficha un regard surpris vers l'enseignante qui remua ses sourcils, tout en lui offrant la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'assiéger.

\- Mais...si vous y insistez, répondit Marguerite en essayant de rester le plus positive, et qui alla prendre place sur la chaise avec Fido qui se déposa sur ses genoux. À l'instant même, elle observait le roi Charles qui se tenait au fond de la classe, les bras croisés et qui avait les yeux fixés sur son épouse.« Ne fais pas attention à lui, Marguerite, » conseilla la voix à l'intérieur d'elle. « Concentre-toi sur le moment présent. » Écoutant attentivement sa conscience, Marguerite ouvrit les paupières pour affronter la prochaine étape : répondre aux questions. 

\- Donc, que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix adorable. Ne soyez pas timide, je ne mords pas. Soudain, plusieurs mains se levèrent en même temps, où certains agitèrent impatiemment les bras pour être choisis. Bah alors là, si vous levez tous la main, il me sera difficile de répondre à chacun de vos questions. Voyons voir...Oui, toi là-bas. Le jeune garçon qui est costumé en police de Takicardie, quel est ta question ?

\- Euh...euh...quand tu étais une bergère, est-ce que c'était difficile d'être en charge d'un gros troupeau de moutons ?

\- Pas vraiment, admettait Marguerite. Bon, j'avoue que parfois je perdais patience avec certains de mes moutons, puisque la plupart ne faisait qu'à leur tête. Mais, je finissais toujours par avoir le dessus. En tout, j'avais 100 moutons à m'occuper. Aussitôt, les enfants et même les adultes firent des «ooh.» Angélique, qui curieusement, se retrouvait assis parmi les élèves, leva la main.

\- Oui...Angélique ? Fit la reine en levant un sourcil, tandis que l'intendante royal se couvrit le visage avec la paume de sa main.

\- Est-ce que vous tricotiez des manteaux avec la laine de moutons ?

\- Des manteaux, non. Par contre, j'utilisais la laine des moutons pour me faire des couvertures qui étaient très confortables pour se mettre au chaud. D'ailleurs, je pourrais vous en tissez avec les moutons de cette ferme, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Oh oui, s'élança la maîtresse, ravie. Ça serait très gentil de votre part. Justement, on pourrait se mettre ensemble pour les faire ! Puis, la reine se tourna vers les élèves pour poursuivre : 

\- Avez-vous d'autres questions ? Soudain, une écolière se porta volontaire et Marguerite la choisie immédiatement. C'était une petite fille, déguisée en une princesse.

\- Que veux-tu savoir, ma belle ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a déjà eu des méchantes bêtes qui voulaient attaquer tes moutons ?

\- Oh que si, révéla la souveraine avec des gros yeux. Sur la ferme où je vivais, il y avait souvent des renards, des loups et même des brigands, qui rodaient toujours aux alentours de mon troupeau ! Ces espèces de voyous, tentaient constamment de voler mes bêtes à laine, soit pour le lait ou pour m'embêter. Heureusement, ces bandits l'ont vite regrettés, le jour où je leur ai botté le derrière, raconta drôlement Marguerite qui fit rire tout la classe, incluant même les adultes et le roi Charles qui se trouvait toujours au fond de la classe. Avec mes animaux de la ferme, j'étais vraiment une mère poule, ajouta la souveraine.

Durant les minutes qui s'écoulaient, Marguerite recevait quasiment les même questions au sujet de ses moutons, les raisons loufoques pourquoi qu'elle était une bergère, et si son village avait une bonne réputation. Après cela, une élève du nom de Lily, fut choisis pour poser sa question. Elle avait des taches de rousseurs qui lui donnait un air très amicale, tandis que la couleur de ses yeux furent les même que celles de Marguerite. Aussi, elle avait une robe qui ressemblait beaucoup aux habits que la souveraine portait, lorsque celle-ci était encore une bergère.

\- Je t'écoute, charmante petite bergère, répondit Marguerite.

\- Est-ce que...est-ce que toi et le roi Charles vous allez avoir des enfants ? Questionna timidement la fillette. Soudain, le sourire de la reine disparut de son visage pour laisser place à des traits qui justifia sa gêne, alors que des murmures circulaient dans la classe. Marguerite regarda un moment le roi Charles pour voir sa réaction, et constata qu'il avait la tête plongé dans le livre qu'il lisait. Avait-il entendu la question ? Ou ignorait-il vraiment tout ce qui se passait dans la classe ? « Pourquoi cette question ? » Se disait l'ancienne bergère. Bien attendu, la jeune femme dut rapidement se ressaisir pour éviter d'emmener des soupçons déplaisants de son mécontentement. En lâchant un petit soupir, elle ajouta :

\- Eh bien, seul le temps nous le dira, petite curieuse. Concentrons-nous sur le moment présent. Alors qu'elle tenta de poursuivre, l'enseignante provoqua un ricanement qui obligea la reine à se tourner vers elle.

\- Pardonnez-moi, votre altesse. Mais, je ne peux pas m'imaginer le jour où vous aurez un petit prince ou une petite princesse, comment amusant ça sera pour nous tous. Je vous promets que si votre enfant vient dans cette école, il se fera très bien respecter.

\- Mais...dans ce cas-ci, espérons le, quoi ? Lança Marguerite qui haussa les épaules. Souhaitons que notre enfant vous en donnes en retour, puisque après tout, vous allez l'enseigner, riait-t-elle nerveusement. Malgré ce petit moment de désarroi, Marguerite poursuivi ses heures à répondre aux questions des écoliers, en les enchantant avec ses histoires faramineuses. Avec le temps, la jeune reine avait développé une grande amitié avec les élèves, en particulier avec Lily qui lui faisait beaucoup penser à elle, lorsque Marguerite était jeune.

Quelque instant plus tard, la caméra captura Guillaume de Lafontaine qui se retrouva sur la scène d'un fabuleux amphithéâtre, face à une rivière.

\- « Être ou ne pas être : telle est la question, » récita théâtralement le journaliste en retirant son masque de Venise. Sans aucun doute, chers téléspectateurs et téléspectatrices, qui dis école, dis aussi théâtre ! En ses derniers mots, que le spectacle commence ! Marguerite et le roi Charles qui furent assis dans la corbeille avec les autres sujets, virent soudainement les projecteurs s'allumer sur la scène qui était remplis d'enfants. Le premier spectacle débuta avec une chorale, où les élèves interprétèrent des chants qui s'élevèrent en de nombreux écho dans le vaste édifice circulaire antique. Pour la reine, celle-ci remarqua aussitôt que les jeunes artistes, ne se comportaient pas comme des enfants normaux.

Malgré les impressionnants numéros qu'elle vu défiler, elle avait le sentiment qu'ils avaient été entraînées et formées, afin de ne pas faire d'erreur, puisque sinon, ils seraient gravement punis ou pire. Ils semblèrent tous bizarre, car ils ne faisaient qu'imiter des adultes. Il n'y avait pas de concept de « Je suis un enfant, alors je vais le faire comme ça. »Marguerite ressentait comme leurs pressions immenses pour reproduire exactement ce que l'enseignant avait démontré. Ils ne sentaient pas les mots, c'était juste « bouge le pied gauche, lève toi, incline la tête sur le coté, augmente la hauteur et surtout, affiche un large sourire sur ton visage si tu veux qu'on t'admire. » Mais, étais-ce une hallucination qui lui jouait un autre tour ? Avec les lois strictes de ce royaume, Marguerite ne fut pas étonnée. Elle vérifia du coin de l'œil les autres au balcon et remarqua qu'ils apprécièrent le spectacle, peu importe le comportement étrange des jeunes comédiens. Finalement, pour la dernière pièce, les artistes réservaient une œuvre à en couper le souffle, dont l'audience dut faire preuve de leurs imaginations pour mieux comprendre la pièce : Les enfants, aux accoutrements, décorées de plumes de paons, pénétrèrent dans la forêt dense en s'emparant de faux équipements de combat. Emportant un sceau de peinture pour tremper leurs pointes de flèches, remplacés par de petites balles recouvertes de colle résistante, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs destinations.

Ils se baissèrent ensuite dans les buissons pour y attendre les ordres :

\- Que se passe-t-il, chef ? Demanda un garçon dans le rôle d'un guerrier. Une des fillettes, qui semblait être la dirigeante, et qui était marqués par des symboles au visage, eut alors un ricanement. Elle s'écria :

\- L'armée de notre ennemi se rapproche, cher camarade ! Ils sont en train de ramer sur la rivière et ils sont équipés jusqu'aux dents ! Mais, nous allons leur jouer un mauvais tour en provoquant une embuscade. Soyez-en sûr, mes amis ! Et au moment même où elle eut finit sa phrase, tous ses complices se turent en apercevant au loin, les ennemis arrivèrent dans un silence vigilant, sur la barque affreusement géantes et dangereuses, armées de décorations qui provoquèrent des frousses.Normal, puisque c'était eux qui jouaient le rôle des méchants. Et ils avaient en leur possession deux catapultes de taille moyenne, où des tonnes de boues furent versées par des garçons aux masques effrayants. Pendant ce temps, derrière les buissons en plastique, la fillette aux commandes, n'était guère rassurée, surtout avec les violonistes dans l'orchestre qui accélèrent le rythme pour rendre l'atmosphère encore plus dramatique. Elle et ses camarades étaient toutefois armés par leur courage. Ses compagnons d'armes, commencèrent à bander leurs arcs pour se préparer au signal de leur chef, car tous ensembles, ils savaient que le combat allait bientôt commencer.

Puis d'un mouvement impétueux, l'héroïne tira son épée en bois en claironnant à voix haute : 

\- À l'attaque !!! Par ce cri, elle fit sursauter les ennemis au loin qui arrêtèrent leurs actions discrets pour passer dans le feu de l'action. Mais, avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, les méchants aperçurent la jeune fille et ses complices se lever des buissons pour pousser des cris de guerre et pour aussi propulser des projectiles de peintures. Bien malheureusement, les adversaires n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner la bataille belliqueuse à leurs yeux, puisqu'à ce moment, ils commencèrent à déclencher les catapultes, chargées de boues et de vers de terres. Puis, d'une puissance brutale, les catapultes propulsèrent frénétiquement les boules de boue vers le camp de la chef qui se prépara à recevoir la pluie dégoûtante, et certaines personnes de son camp s'enfuirent des lieux, en faisant semblant de pleurer.Cependant, l'héroïne, avec ses talents remarquables resta en position, malgré l'absence de quelques-unes de ses amies. S'il existait dans ce monde une personne qui aimait les défis extrêmes, c'était bien la chef. Garçons manqué, elle tenait sa bravoure de sa mère, tandis qu'elle se savait loyal comme son père. Elle était absolument fière de toutes ces bonnes choses qui lui venaient de ses parents.D'ailleurs, de son siège, Marguerite l'aimait bien et trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup de ressemblance avec la reine, lorsqu'elle fut une jeune fille. Du coté des ennemis, le chef de l'équipage, désespérait en voyant que sa troupe ne parvenait pas à la même force que le camp ennemi. Dans la scène, certains faisaient exprès de tomber accidentellement dans l'eau, aussi fait en carton et qui bougeait par la guidance des leviers, puisque les fausses flèches étaient trop brutales par eux.

\- Seigneur, s'écria un enfant qui était touché par des flèches. Notre ennemi commence sérieusement à nous nuire avec sa force. Auriez-vous un autre plan ?

\- Écoutez-moi. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Moi, je m'en vais à la taverne faire la fête, déclara le pirate d'un ton acariâtre. Celui-ci quitta les lieux, laissant les autres comédiens continuer.

\- Victoire ! Victoire ! Hurlait la chef, durant que l'orchestre composait une œuvre digne d'un triomphe. Sur le plateau, il y avait des effets pyrotechniques, des fausses explosions sur les bateaux où l'ennemi naviguait et des cascades époustouflantes. Nous avons remportées cette bataille qu'on se souviendra longtemps ! Pour la scène finale, l'amphithéâtre fut ébloui par des feux d'artifices qui jaillirent dans le ciel gris. Puis, lorsque tout fut terminé, les spectateurs se levèrent de leurs sièges pour les féliciter haut et fort, tandis que les acteurs revenues sur la scène pour s'incliner. En récompense, ils recevaient des pièces d'or par le roi Charles et la reine Marguerite qui elle, applaudit plutôt.

\- Bravissima ! Bravissima ! S'écria le journaliste, médusé. Quelle bande de joyeux lurons, ces jeunes artistes talentueux ! Cela est une autre preuve comme quoi que cette école est la meilleur ! En ces mots, continua-t-il en enfilant son masque de théâtre et qui fixa intensément la camera, il est l'heure pour moi de me retirer de la scène, chers téléspectateurs. Rideaux ! Soudain, au lieu que les grandes toiles le fassent disparaître derrière la scène, Les étoffes tombèrent accidentellement sur lui.

\- Hé ! Qui à éteint la lumière ?! S'écrit le reporter en se débattant sous la toile. Quelqu'un pourrait me porter secoure ? Sur ce, le cameraman déposa sa camera, toujours en onde par terre et aida son partenaire pour lever de tout ses forces le gros rideau. Le chroniqueur finit par sortir.

\- Espèce d'idiot, ragea Guillaume qui frappa avec son micro l'homme sur la tête. En criant «rideaux», je voulais que les rideaux se ferment devant moi, et non qu'ils tombent sur moi ! 

\- Mais...mais Guillaume, alerta le filmeur en retrouvant sitôt son poste. Soudain, le présentateur sursauta en s'apercevant que l'appareil était toujours allumé. Plutôt qu'il fasse une autre scène qui montrait celui-ci mécontent de sa performance, l'homme continua malgré tout :

\- Excusez-moi pour ce petit incident. Comme vous le voyez, il est difficile de trouver une bonne équipe, capable de bien exécuter les ordres, prévenu t-il en levant un peu le ton, tandis qu'un petit grognement s'échappa du cadreur. Tout de suite après, l'informateur enchaîna avec le sourire :

\- En tout cas, nous allons procédez à la prochaine étape. Si vous voulez bien me suivre...

Peu de temps après, les héritiers du trône et les autres sujets arrivèrent tous dans un laboratoire. Toute la petite équipe scientifique s'affairait, bourdonnantes comme une ruche autour de la cuve scintillante. Chacun des enfants furent surexcités, ils tentèrent de se frayer un chemin à travers toutes ces blouses blanches.Dans la classe, la salle d'alchimie était remplie de carafes de verres où circulaient des potions qui se trouvaient dans chaque récipient. Les professeurs prenaient le temps de mélanger des mixtures.

\- Notre établissement est l'une des rares écoles qui peut permettre à nos jeunes de travailler avec des produits de la sorte, raconta le professeur de science au roi et à la reine. Nos élèves sont assez brillants pour savoir bien mélanger les bons ingrédients, sans provoquer aucune explosions et risquer la vie des autres.

\- C'est bien, c'est bien, fit le roi Charles. Mais si c'est le cas, pourriez-vous demandez à vos élèves de concocter une recette ? N'importe lequel, si ce n'est pas trop demandé ?

\- Euh...absolument ! répondit l'enseignante en secouant la tête. Les enfants, s'écria-elle en se retournant vers sa classe. Positionnez-vous à votre bureau pour commencez les mélanges. Je veux que vous impressionniez votre roi. Mais attention, aucune erreur ne sera acceptée.Et, c'est alors que tous les élèves de la classe, se mirent à donner suite aux ordres du professeur et commencèrent à travailler sur leurs projets. Ensembles, ils prirent des mortiers et des pilons, puis déversèrent un liquide dans le gros chaudron qui chauffait sur le feu. L'enseignante les aida à s'occuper du ménage grâce à une large cuillère de bois.Par la suite, certaines personnes y ajoutèrent des pattes de toutes sortes d'espèces très répugnantes. Il se dégageait une odeur nauséabonde, tandis que ceux et celles qui s'y connaissaient mieux en potions lancèrent tout simplement des pétales de roses à l'intérieur de leurs chaudrons.

Sur ce, la reine Marguerite se leva d'un bond et alla voir les élèves pour découvrir le résultat des diverses mixtures ; la plupart avaient trop mis le paquet. Les liquides frétillaient rageusement dans les géantes casseroles. Marguerite se dirigea vers Lily qui selon elle, semblait avoir une recette qui dégageait un arôme délicieux. La reine, qui fut poussée par une envie irrésistible, prit une petite gorgée. Le goût était comme la délicieuse odeur en décrivait : exquis. Décidément, Marguerite elle aussi tenta de concocter. Elle y prit du sel de givre et un peu d'eau de météorite dans un mortier en utilisant le pilon pour mélanger. Puis, elle rajouta de l'eau salée et commença à mélanger le tout dans son chaudron.

\- Tu verras, Lily, commença la reine. Nous allons nous surpasser avec nos drôles de mixtures. 

\- Je n'en doute pas, ricanait la fillette. En tout cas, je vais rendre jalouse mes autres camarades de classes. Juste à quelques mètres de son bureau, un jeune garçon, qui semblait être en compétition avec Lily, se mit au travail sur-le-champ. En se positionnant devant son bureau où se trouvaient les accessoires pour concocter le mélange. L'élève versa alors des mixtures étranges dans la machine à potion.Dedans, étaient versées des poudres à canons, des mélanges, des bestioles mortes et des liquides mauves. Mais, voulant prouver qu'il pouvait être le meilleur de sa classe, celui-ci versa encore plus des produits dangereux et explosives dans son chaudron et attendu. Tout à coup, l'expérience ne se déroula pas comme prévu, puisqu'une explosion se déclencha brutalement dans toute la classe.

\- Alexandre ! Mais qu'as tu fais ?! S'écria le professeur qui se glissa sous une table pour se mettre à l'abri, tout comme les autres. Ce fut aussitôt une catastrophe qui se déchaîna dans la classe, renversant les carafes qui se fracassèrent au sol. Il y avait même des feux d'artifices qui émergèrent de partout. Quelque minute plus tard, tout revint à la normale et enfin, tous les yeux pouvaient s'ouvrir lentement. Devant cette scène, une grande peur les serpentait tout le long de leurs corps. La classe était anéantie. Les meubles étaient cassés et renversées, des fissures s'étaient formées sur les murs. Mais le plus grave, c'était que les potions se répandaient en mixtures dangereuses. Face à ces incidents troublants, tous les élèves, les professeurs et les nobles sujets eurent un regard décontenancé en observant le roi Charles.

Celui-ci avait reçu de la peinture sur ses beaux habits de souverain. Quelques éclats de voix chuchotèrent une série de propos grossiers en constatant l'ampleur du désastre qu'Alexandre avait provoqué, tandis que le journaliste ordonna à son cameraman d'arrêter le tournage. 

\- Votre...votre excellence, débuta fiévreusement la directrice en déposant ses mains sur son cœur. Nous nous excusons pour ce terrible incident. Notre jeune élève, ici présent, enchaîna-t-elle en attrapant le collet du jeune écolier, à commis un mauvais calcul de la quantité d'ingrédient qu'il n'aurait dût ne jamais mettre. Puis, le souverain leva sérieusement le regard vers la principale qui voyait déjà de gros problèmes arrivés. Mais soudain, un rire s'échappa du roi Charles.

\- Ah ! Je vous aie bien eut, n'est-ce pas ? Ne faites pas attention à moi, ce n'est pas une vulgaire peinture sur mes habits qui va me gâcher la journée. En ce qui te concerne, mon jeune garçon, tu as de la chance que ça soit ma journée aujourd'hui, déclara t-il en tirant la joue du jeune écolier.Concernant Marguerite, celle-ci était sceptique face au comportement de son époux et, elle était loin de lui faire confiance. Tout cela, à cause de l'image du petit carnet noir, contenant les nombreuses images qui montraient les victimes que Charles avait froidement faites assassinés. Il était fort probable qu'une fois Marguerite et les autres seraient distraits, que le souverain puisse tout faire, afin que l'écolier ne soit plus dans les parages. Il était assez fou pour faire ça !

N'en déplaise de ce qui s'était passé dans la classe de chimie, la directrice invita tout le monde pour se rendre jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui était vraiment un lieu gigantesque. L'endroit faisait déjà rêver à ceux et celles qui se hâtèrent dans ce lieu, où régnait une atmosphère féerique à partir de ces montagnes démesurés de livres. Marguerite pouvait ressentir que les bouquins, renfermaient des histoires où qu'on pouvait facilement se retrouver à l'intérieur, afin de fuir le monde réelle.

\- Je le savais que vous seriez contente de venir ici, ma reine, disait l'une des enseignantes. Les livres sont une priorité très importante pour nos jeunes, afin qu'ils puissent découvrir des univers regorgeant de merveilles. Ça vous dis de leurs raconter un conte ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Fit Marguerite avec le sourire. De plus, je suis reconnue pour avoir une imagination incroyable. Voyons voir comment les enfants réagiront face à l'histoire que je vais leur raconter. Comme tantôt, tous les enfants et même les dames de compagnies, prirent place autour de Marguerite qui s'assit sur une chaise. Pour accompagner le tout, Lily prit place sur les genoux de la reine qui l'enserra dans ses bras pour lui apporter plus d'affection.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez nous racontées ? Demanda un élève, alors que Fido se retrouva dans ses bras.

\- L'histoire que je vais vous réciter, nous emmèneras faire connaissance d'une jeune fille et de son chien qui vivent tout deux dans un monde magique, expliquait-elle d'un regard perçant : 

\- Dans un monde imaginaire, où tous ses rêves pouvaient prendre vie et où tous pouvaient être possibles, les livres devenaient des montagnes à partir desquelles la jeune fille se tenait et qui regardait un ciel avec des constellations. À côté d'elle, se tenait son chien, son fidèle compagnon qui ne grandirait que comme elle le voudrait.

\- Dans ses rêves, il n'était jamais allé nulle part. Il était toujours là, attendant à ces cotées. Au sommet de sa montagne de livres, elle désigna les constellations qu'elle avait crées et lui enseigna tout. La nuit, ils dormaient côte à côte dans une caverne de pages, et il serait là pour toujours. Même si elle n'explorait pas ces vastes montagnes de livres, il attendrait toujours qu'elle revienne, prête pour sa prochaine aventure.

\- Alors que la fille lisait les piles de livres avec son chien qui s'assit à ses pieds, continuait-elle en regardant vers l'avant, où que ses yeux fixaient quelque chose dans le couloir.Elle y vue le jeune élève du nom d'Alexandre, la tête honteusement baissé face au shérif Stanislas qui donnait l'ordre aux deux polices de le conduire loin des lieux. Aussitôt, les yeux de Marguerite devinrent énormes puisqu'une angoisse l'envahit, ce qui l'empêcha de poursuivre son histoire qui intéressait plus que jamais la classe. Mais, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait que compter que sur elle-même.Donc, en se tournant vers les enfants qui attendaient patiemment pour qu'elle continue, celle-ci poursuivit :

\- Alors que la fille lit les piles de livres avec son chien, assit à ses pieds, elle ferma les yeux et elle s'enfonçait dans les différents mondes d'histoires. Quand elle ouvra les yeux, elle voyait un ciel nocturne avec tonnes d'étoiles. Dans ce ciel, toutes sortes d'animaux qui flottaient autour d'elle paisiblement, tandis que son chien s'était transformé en un loup majestueux. La fille et son loup commencèrent à marcher sur les piles de livres en essayant de se rapprocher des animaux flottants. Pendant une seconde, elle pensa qu'elle ne pouvait pas se rapprocher des animaux et elle s'arrêta, les regardants avec ses yeux rêveurs. Mais elle se souvenait de croire, car dans notre imagination, tout est possible aussi longtemps que vous croyez. Les merveilles se produisent aussi dans le monde réaliste gris. N'oubliez pas de croire et laissez l'imagination donner un peu de couleur à ce monde gris, finit par raconter Marguerite aux enfants.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Marguerite. Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ça fait rêver, révéla Lily en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de la reine. Surtout pour moi qui a beaucoup d'imagination.

\- C'est bien ça, fit Marguerite. Je suis très comblée de m'être retrouvé dans une classe, remplies d'élèves si dévouées aux histoires. Vous êtes tous des trésors, j'espère que vous le savez ? Sur ce, les enfants rigolèrent avec Marguerite qui s'amusait à taquiner Lily.Des rires, des moments de plaisirs émanèrent en chacun de ceux et celles qui se joignaient à la reine Marguerite, tandis que le cameraman filmait enthousiasment la scène qui bien-sûr, le journaliste Guillaume ordonna à ce dernier de le capter puisqu'il le demandait ainsi.

Des heures après, un grand rassemblement eut lieu dans l'auditorium de l'école, où que les élèves de la première année furent invitées. Puisque c'était son métier, le cameraman filmait les personnes qui affluèrent ensemble pour prendre place sur les sièges. Prochaine image que le cameraman capta, fut Guillaume qui se retrouva dans les coulisses, en train de séduire les jeunes maîtresses. Elles couraient, ricanèrent bêtement dans le long couloir pour échapper au journaliste qui se carapater avec sa chemise à moitié déboutonnée.

\- Pas si vite, mesdemoiselles, résonnait le journaliste qui continuait de courir, jusqu'à temps qu'il tombe face à face avec le cadreur. Aussitôt, l'intervieweur resta immobile durant quelques minutes, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je...je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? 

\- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose, répliqua le capteur. Vous êtes sur le point de présenter les prix et vous, pendant ce temps, vous flirter avec des éducatrices.

\- Taisez-vous donc, répondit sèchement Guillaume en marchant prestement vers le cameraman. Apprenez donc plutôt à vous mêler de vos affaires, ajouta t-il en dernier, avant que sa main couvre la lentille. C'est impoli ! Peu de temps après, tandis que le cameraman zooma son appareil sur le journaliste qui fut prête à prendre la parole, les trompes résonnèrent sur les lieux. Aussitôt, plutôt que ça soit le journaliste qui parle, la directrice se présenta. Celle-ci tapa dans son micro qui laissait entendre un son très aigu, faisant grimacer tous le monde qui se bouchèrent les oreilles.

\- Silence, les enfants, ordonna-t-elle tandis que les enfants rigolèrent avec Fido qui faisait n'importe quoi pour attirer autant de monde possible. Mais, l'un des majordome l'arrêta en utilisant un sifflet spécial qui le stoppa net.

\- Bon, soupira impatiemment la directrice. Bienvenue à vous tous, élèves, enseignants et à vous ô grands souverains de Takicardie. Nous sommes rassemblées, car j'ai réservée une dernière surprise pour les élèves de la première année. Cette récompense que j'offre, sera réservé uniquement à une seule personne qui pourra être celui ou celle qui repartira avec les héritiers du trônes, annonçait-elle en emmenant des applaudissements dans la salle. Cependant, la reine Marguerite leva un sourcil perplexe et observa son mari qui lui fit un clin d'œil. « Dites-moi que cela ne vas pas arriver ?» Se disait la reine en fermant les yeux.

\- Reine Marguerite, résonna la directrice dans son micro. Aussitôt, la jeune femme tourna la tête et se leva de son trône. Lentement, elle marcha en direction de la dame, où se trouva à côté d'elle un gros bocal qui était remplies de petits papiers.Marguerite devina qu'elle devait choisir un nom au hasard. Reprenant son micro, la directrice ajouta :

\- Allez-y, votre altesse. L'honneur est à vous. À cet instant, Marguerite couvrit ses yeux avec sa main droite, tandis qu'elle plongea sa main gauche dans le bocal. Bien qu'elle désapprouve cette idée, l'ancienne bergère persista malgré tout à faire circuler sa main dans le bocal. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes écoulées, la musique, jouée par un petit groupe d'étudiants, se stoppa dans un tonnerre d'acclamation et d'applaudissements, puisque c'était maintenant le temps de découvrir le conquérant. En dernier ressort, la reine sortit une feuille du vase et la déplia pour lire le nom de l'élue qui la mit bouche-bée, puisqu'elle ne s'y attendait guère...du moins si. Le menton levée, celle-ci dit à voix-haute :

\- Lily Durand. Sans tarder, des acclamations joyeuses rebondirent, tandis que Lily, qui avait la bouche grande ouverte, se leva et se fit escorter par deux gardiens. Une fois devant, celle-ci reçu un accueille chaleureux par son professeur, la directrice, les héritiers du trône, et surtout par l'empressant journaliste.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, jeune fille, déclarait l'informateur en la saluant par la main. Dites-moi, êtes-vous énormément satisfait de ce qui va vous attendre par la suite ?

\- Oh que oui, ricanait admirablement la petite fille. Franchement, c'est le plus beau jour de toute ma vie ! 

\- N'est-ce pas ? Lança Guillaume, avant de se virer vers la camera. Donnons un instant pour que notre chanceuse savoure son moment, et je vous reviendrais un peu plus tard.

Durant les dernières heures qui ont suivies, Lily avait eu le droit à des réjouissances inoubliables : Joutes, animaux, savants, ménestrels, jongleurs, acrobates et bouffon qui s'étaient relayées. La raison pour laquelle l'école avait organisé ce grand projet, c'était pour permettre à une élève de vivre une nouvelle expérience totalement différente, pour un maximum de 3 mois. De même, ça pouvait permettre aux héritiers du trône de bien se préparer le jour où ils auraient un enfant, surtout Marguerite, entièrement pas prête lorsque ce moment arriverait.La nouvelle chambre de Lily, était remplie de magnifiques poupées de porcelaine qui s'alignaient le long des étagères, des peluches habillés en filaments d'or, succédant dans les quatre coins de la chambre. Et le lustre de cristal du haut, réfléchissait la lumière du soleil rentrant dans la chambre avec élégance, créant un miroitement multicolore de tonalités d'un arc-en-ciel. Une délicieuse lumière l'inondait au grand complet, faisant briller la jeune fille.

Sa chevelure était coiffée en une natte, scintillant comme le soleil. Aussi, elle fut parée d'une très belle robe, possédant différentes nuances de bleu clair, avec quelques touches vertes qui faisaient ressortir ses beaux yeux. Lorsqu'elle dansa au son du luth que lui offrait un musicien, ses longues manches de sa robe auréolaient autour de Lily.Tandis que Lily prenait plaisir à discuter avec les dames de compagnies et que le journaliste chercha à s'intégrer au groupe pour recueillir plus de détails, les héritiers du trône se retrouvèrent avec les parents de Lily.

\- C'est un grand honneur que notre fille ait été choisit par vous, répondit la mère de celle-ci, emballant. Vous verrez, elle est un petit ange.

\- Et notre Lily est un exemple à suivre, révéla le père de celle-ci. La preuve, toutes les professeurs qu'elle a eu, ont dis qu'elle était plus intelligente que ses autres camarades.

\- Ça alors, fit Marguerite. En tout cas, nous sommes certains qu'il n'y aura pas d'embêtement avec votre fille. Durant ces mois qui suivront, mon mari et moi, nous allons nous assurer que Lily aura tout ce dont elle désire.

\- À condition qu'elle nous respecte, bien attendu, ajouta sérieusement le roi Charles.

\- Oh ! S'il y a une personne qui connaît le respect, c'est bien Lily, déclarait le père de cette dernière.

\- Lily est si gentille et souriante, répondit l'autre femme. Elle est exactement comme la reine Marguerite. Face à ça, Lily fit ses derniers adieux à ses parents, tandis que les suivantes de la reine, ainsi que le roi, restèrent auprès de la fillette.Éloignée du groupe, Marguerite en profita pour trouver son intendante royale près du balcon.

\- Encore quelque chose qui vous ronges l'esprit, ma reine ? Demanda sur un air un peu moqueur Mme, Blondine. Je vous aie déjà avertit que je n'aimais pas ça vous voir dans cet état, Marguerite. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas encore ?

\- Bon, commença Marguerite. Vous vous souvenez lorsque nous étions dans le laboratoire et qu'il y a eu ce fâcheux incident avec ce jeune garçon du nom d'Alexandre ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis que son intendante royale hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, lors de notre prochain passage à la bibliothèque, je l'ai aperçu dans le couloir avec deux policiers qui l'ont emmené loin des lieux. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est qu'on l'a sûrement emprisonné à la ville basse. Vous imaginez, tous ça parce qu'il a salit les habits du roi.

\- C'est terrible, déclarait Mme, Blondine. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez de faire ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit subitement Marguerite. Vous pourriez allez lui parler ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon travail de faire ça. C'est à vous de le faire, Marguerite, souligna l'intendante royale. Vous êtes sa reine et, vous avez tous les droits pour lui dire ce qui est juste ou pas. Écoutez-moi, reprit-t-elle en fixant la souveraine. Lorsque vous arriverez dans vos appartements, je veux que vous ayez une sérieuse discussion avec lui. Faites lui comprendre votre désagrément, pour qu'il ce rendre compte de ses mauvaises intentions. Faites éveiller votre voix en vous.

\- Et si rien ne marche comme prévue ? Demanda-t-elle, tandis que son interlocutrice lui répondit avec un clin d'œil. Mais, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de continuer, puisque Marguerite dut rejoindre les autres pour assister au départ des parents de Lily. Quelques instant après, Lily se retrouva avec les héritiers du trônes et les autres sujets.

\- Alors, est-ce que tu es nerveuse ? Questionna Marguerite à Lily.

\- Pas du tout, admettait joyeusement la petite fille. C'est mon plus grand rêve de me retrouver dans ce palais. Et cette chambre, c'est comme dans un conte de fée avec tous ses poupées, ce lit douillet et d'autant plus que ce soleil. Sitôt, Angélique se mit à rire, tout en ajoutant :

\- Oh, n'était-elle pas mignonne, les filles ? S'enquit-elle aux autres suivantes. Je la vois déjà prendre le brunch avec nous, où nous aurions des heures à bien rigoler. Nous allons être les meilleures amies que tu n'as jamais eues, chère Lily. Cependant que les dames de compagnies et la jeune fille étaient en train de se marrer, la reine Marguerite, guidée par sa confiance en elle, tapa doucement l'épaule du roi Charles qui se vira de bord.

\- Oui, Marguerite, lança-t-il.

\- Je...je voudrais avoir une sérieuse discutions avec vous. C'est très important, alerta d'une petite voix Marguerite. Affichant un air étrange, le roi Charles leva un sourcil, avant de donner suite avec :

\- D'accord, ma chère. Mais, attendons qu'on soit arrivé dans nos appartements pour que vous puissiez me parler. Hochant la tête, l'ancienne bergère se joignait sans tarder à l'euphorie de ses suivantes et de la jeune Lily qui donnait des câlins à Fido.

Entre-temps, le journaliste Guillaume et son partenaire qui se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur, rangèrent leurs affaires dans la diligence. À la seconde même, il commença y avoir quelques rafales de vents qui s'abattait à l'endroit où les deux hommes furent.

\- Et voila, chanta l'intervieweur en ayant finit de ranger tout. Ah, ne sens-tu pas cette douce brise qui vient s'étendre sur nous ? On dirait presque qu'elle nous envoie un message ; comme pour me dire qu'elle est fière de moi.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas la même sensation que je ressens, confia le cadreur qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à refermer le coffre du carrosse. Selon moi, c'est peut-être un signe pour nous dire de déguerpir d'ici, avant que le malheur arrive sur nous. Et avec ces gros vents, ça ne m'aide pas !

\- Ce que c'est triste de te voir dans cet état, ronchonna Guillaume qui arriva en courant pour donner un coup de main à son collègue. Les deux hommes utilisèrent toutes leurs forces pour pousser les cameras vers le fond de la voiture, déjà remplies par des bobines de films.

\- On...doit...y arriver, s'écria Guillaume, le souffle couplé.

\- Peut-être que si on n'emmènerait pas nos valises, il n'y aurait pas ce problème, ajouta le cadreur avec la même difficulté que son compagnon.

\- J'n'ai surtout pas besoin de ton opinion en ce moment, avisa le journaliste. Puis, sans crier gare, un coup de vent brutal foudroya les deux hommes si violemment, qu'ils furent catapulter par en arrière. Un peu secoués, l'envoyé spécial et son compère se relevèrent et, aperçurent quelque chose qu'ils les choquèrent. Les chevaux étaient en train de s'enfuir à toute vitesse, en emportant la diligence encombrante avec eux.

\- Eh ! Arrêtez-vous ! Ordonna Guillaume en sifflant entre ses dents. Police, au secoure ! Puis, ce dernier qui cavala comme un déchaîné, se tourna vers le cadreur dont drôlement, filmait le présentateur avec une petite camera. Il ajouta :

\- Je te préviens. Si tu raconte tout au patron, ou si tu as le culot de lui envoyer cet extrait, je vais me faire un plaisir de rentrer ton appareil là où j'pense. La vidéo s'arrêta là.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qui menait vers les appartements secrets, Marguerite, qui tenait Fido dans ses bras, regardait les étages qu'elle dépassait. À présent seule avec le roi, celle-ci avait une appréhension qui lui dévorait l'esprit, juste à l'idée d'avoir une pesante discussion avec cet homme. Et Lily dans tout ça ? Ça ne lui rassurait pas qu'une jeune et si naïve enfant puisse vivre durant quelques mois au cœur de tous ses mensonges. Le plus que l'ascenseur montait vers sa destination, le plus que Marguerite eut de la difficulté à bien penser aux choses qu'elle allait dire. Être libre de s'exprimer et partager son opinion, était encore un lourd tabou dans ce régime dictatorial. Quelques minutes après, l'élévateur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Dans la chambre, il y avait un élégant arôme d'encens qui faisait penser au feu de bois.En marchant, la reine aperçut un gros baluchon en coton qui reposait sur le lit. Curieuse, celle-ci alla défaire le sac, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par la voix du roi :

\- Tout ce qui ce trouve là-dedans, vous appartient. Lorsque nous sommes partie pour notre rencontre à l'école, j'ai envoyé des hommes à votre chaumière, afin qu'ils récupèrent le nécessaire. Vous savez, histoire de toujours avoir une partie de votre ancienne vie avec vous. La petite reine remua la tête de haut en bas en signe d'assentiment. Elle songeait à ce qu'elle dirait au roi et si ça valait le coup d'être entendu, étant donnée que celle-ci savait ce que ce despote pouvait faire.« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, malheureuse,» répondit férocement sa voix en elle. « N'attarde pas ce moment, il est juste en face de toi. Si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu ne seras jamais libre.» D'accord ! Se retournant vers le souverain, maintenant rendu au bar à vin, celle-là ouvrit la parole :

\- R...roi Charles, prononça Marguerite en faisant réagir l'homme. Au...auriez-vous un moment à m'accordez ?

\- Bien-sûr, lui répondit-il d'une voix charismatique. Que voulez-vous ? Ah, je sais, vous vouliez me parlez, n'est-ce pas ? Lorsque le monarque ce présenta devant elle, Marguerite discerna une impuissance qui pourrait aller jusqu'à l'empêcher de trouver les bons mots. En présence de celui-ci, elle avait toujours tendance à baisser le regard, mais cette fois, elle eut le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous écoute, ma bien-aimée. « Ça va bien se déroulé. Je suis confiante, se rappela-t-elle.- Votre majesté, démarra lentement Marguerite. Depuis que je vous aie...é...épousé, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait de nombreuses affaires qui...qui... me pertubait, notamment des règles strictes que...que...vous imposer.

\- Ah bon ? S'enquit calmement le souverain en croissant les bras.

\- Oui, ajouta subitement la reine. Comme aujourd'hui, j'ai remarqué que vous avez renvoyer un élève du nom d'Alexandre en dehors de sa classe, à cause de ce qu'il a fait. Si c'est dans la ville souterraine qu'il est en ce moment, j'exige...j'exige que vous le libériez.

\- Mais...tâcha de contredire le roi Charles. Cependant, Marguerite fut plus rapide et enchaîna avec :

\- Au...aussi, je voudrais avoir une plume et de l'encre pour que je puisse é...é...écrire de nouvelles lois juste. Soudain, l'empereur haussa les épaules, avant d'ajouter :

\- Est-ce que c'est tout ? Le ton de sa voix n'avait rien de brusque, à un tel point de donner une défiance à la souveraine. C'était serein.

\- Oui...je crois, souffla Marguerite, douteuse. Sans tarder, le roi s'esclaffa de rire :

\- Oh Marguerite, fit-il en enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules pour marcher avec elle. J'attendais ce moment depuis très longtemps pour que vous me disiez votre opinion à ce sujet. Si vous voulez du changement, eh bien vos désirs seront exaucés. « Quoi, Vraiment ? » S'était informer Marguerite, soupçonneuse. Cela semblait être trop facile pour y croire. Était-elle un peu trop bonasse pour oublier qu'il n'était pas un saint homme ? Mais, nul le temps d'y réfléchir, puisqu'elle fut installée grassement en face du bureau par le souverain qu'il lui offrait tout ce dont elle désirait.

\- Bon, tranchait Charles. Ravie ?

\- Oui, répondit la reine dans son siège. Merci, merci beaucoup. Le roi Charles lui fit une révérence, au même moment où Marguerite se mit au travail. Puis lentement, celui-ci recula pour se rendre vers le baluchon sur le lit pour y jeter un œil, pendant qu'il s'assura que son épouse se concentre.

\- Surtout, prenez amplement tout votre temps, Marguerite, conseilla t-il.

\- J'y compte bien, rétorqua la reine. Un autre regard et hop, l'homme attrapa délicatement le sac pour le traîner jusqu'au devant de la cheminé qui était allumé. Sur le canapé, Charles ouvrit le sac et, fouilla à l'intérieur pour y trouver les affaires personnelles de Marguerite. Il y avait des vêtements, des brosses à cheveux et plusieurs boules de tricots. Soudain, l'homme mit la main sur une petite boîte de bague en velours.« Que vois-je ? S'agirait-il que ce soit une bague de...fiançailles ? » Se questionna le souverain, curieux. En effet, lorsque l'homme ouvra l'écrin, il y découvrit une bague de fiançailles à lequel que le diamant brillait dans ses yeux. Mais, ce n'était pas tout, puisque un autre élément qui le mit aussitôt en rogne, se situa dans le coin du coffre. C'était une image de celui du ramoneur. « Tiens, tiens, ce fumier voulait l'épouser ? Ah ! Il est trop tard pour ça, » se rétorqua sournoisement le roi Charles. Observant discrètement son entourage, c'est ainsi qu'il se leva soudainement pour se diriger en face du foyer.

Sachant ce qu'il allait faire, Fido tenta de japper pour prévenir sa maîtresse, mais le roi lui jeta un regard si terrifiant, que le chien alla se nicher en dessous d'un meuble. Avant que le roi n'exécute son geste ignoble envers l'illustration, celui-ci signala la présence du petit clown qui le fixait avec mécontentement. Un petit sourire malsain se dessina sur le visage de l'homme, tandis qu'il ordonna à l'arlequin de se taire.

\- Quoi ? Tu penses d'êtres à la hauteur de m'arrêter ? Lui mentionna à voix basse le roi. Avec horreur, le petit pantin vit le roi Charles déchiqueter cruellement le portrait du ramoneur en plusieurs morceaux, où qu'il eut un plaisir de les jeter dans les flammes.

Poussant un soupir satisfaisant, celui-ci balaya ses mains et rangea l'écrin dans sa poche. Comme tantôt, il alla porter le baluchon sur lit, et se tourna vers son épouse qui semblait avoir finit d'écrire.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, en voila une longue liste, lança-t-il en face d'elle. Vous êtes sûr que c'est cela que vous voulez ?

\- Absolument, répondit définitivement Marguerite. Mon but, c'est de rendre Takicardie, un endroit accueillant. J'espère que mes nouvelles règles vont changer les choses.

\- Mais bien-sûr, voyons, déclara le roi Charles en la caressant chèrement. Qui vous dit que cela ne sera pas accorder ? Certes, je me suis montré beaucoup trop cruelle envers mon peuple durant ces dernières années, ce qui fut une grave erreur de ma part. Mais grâce à vous, je me vois régner ce royaume sous un nouveau jour. Une nouvelle ère prometteuse ! Concernant ce jeune Alexandre, donna suite le souverain qui prit le parchemin, nous allons nous rendre à la prison pour enfants, afin de le libérer.

\- Mai...maintenant ? Demanda Marguerite, estomaquée.

\- Préfériez-vous que ça ne soit jamais ? Lui demanda-t-il sarcastiquement, où Marguerite secoua frénétiquement la tête. Non, alors mettons-nous en route et quittons cette chambre au plus vite. La nuit, je n'aime pas être entouré par de mauvaises présences...« Autrefois fidèle à leur roi. On verra bien si vous continueriez à m'endurez aussi longtemps, » confessa à lui-même le roi Charles, en parlant des œuvres d'arts. Puis, lui, sa femme et son chien, s'en allèrent des appartements secrets. À présent vide, la chambre se transforma en un lourd climat.


	17. Chapitre 17: La réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Dans ce chapitre, il y aura les personnages du film d'animation "La table tournante" de Paul Grimault. J'ai inclus seulement ceux et celles qui semblaient vraiment intéressants.

En cette nuit, les étoiles chatoyèrent dans le ciel qui avait une magnifique apparence dût à la lune, reflétant un éclat lumineux dans la chambre des héritiers du trône. Rien ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire sur les lieux.

Caché du monde des hommes, le Petit Clown sortit finalement de sa cachette pour se diriger devant la cheminer. Ses poings se serrèrent fermement en voyant la pauvre image du chauffagiste qui disparaissait dans le lourd crépitement des flammes.

\- Quel personnage grossier, maugréa le petit pantin en parlant du roi Charles. Non mais, en voila du culot. Puis, une autre voix résonna :

\- Croyez-en ma vielle expérience : cela ne sera pas la dernière fois qu'on le verra agir de cette façon. C'était le vieux cavalier.

\- Dommage, lui répondit le petit pantin qui marcha jusqu'à lui. Si je serais plus audacieux que ça, je m'arrangerais pour lui enlever son sourire au visage ! Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui me retiens, mais j'ai comme une envie irrésistible d'hurler sur les toits.

\- Un peu de calme, mon ami, conseilla le cavalier antique. En s'apaisant, le Petit Clown bondit sur la table, avant de poursuivre avec :

\- Tu crois que ça serait le moment idéal pour rassembler tout le monde ?

\- Si j'en crois en ma vieille expérience... oui, répondit la grande statue qui se dressa mieux sur son destrier. Comme par magie, le Petit Clown sortit un Triangle*et, commença à frapper plusieurs coup avec la baguette.

\- Debouuut ! Tout le monde, on se réveille. Alleeez ! À partir de cet instant, tous les œuvres d'arts dans la chambre, prirent aussitôt vie. De la dame dans le tableau qui tenait un vase, jusqu'à la peinture qui représentait un équipage qui naviguait cette fois-ci sur une mer calme. Comme toujours, les flammes du chandelier dansèrent féeriquement dans toute la pièce. Et à leur habitude, leurs ondulations attirèrent une foule de nouveaux personnages, tel que le petit soldat et sa ballerine qui tentèrent d'ignorer le méchant diable de la boîte.

\- Magnez-vous la rondelle, ordonna le pantin en forme d'accordéon en assommant toujours des coups avec son instrument.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je crois qu'on est tout là, rouspéta le Fou du Roi. Tout à coup, les voix se firent perturber par les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent, où que le pantin donna l'ordre à tout le monde de se cacher, tandis qu'il resta figer sur place. Peu de temps après, c'est alors qu'un drôle de bonhomme avec la tête remplacé par celle d'une citrouille, pénétra dans la chambre. 

\- Bonjour, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda t-il en se grattant le crâne. Levant le regard, le Petit Clown qui avait subitement reconnu le mystérieux étranger devant lui, ajouta :

\- É...Épouvantail ?! Et bah ça alors, ça fait un baille que nous t'avons pas vu. Je croyais que le roi s'était débarrassé de toi !

\- Et non, petit bonhomme, répondit le croque-mitaine en fumant sa pipe.

\- Fiou ! Quel soulagement, soupira le petit pantin en se tournant vers les autres. Maintenant que nous sommes enfin réunis, nous allons enfin pouvoir échanger des points de vue au sujet de la nouvelle reine.

\- La reine ? S'enquit l'homme de paille. Quoi, le roi s'est marié ?!

\- Oh que si, déclarait le pantin en forme d'accordéon. Crois-moi, Épouvantail. C'est un véritable cauchemar que vie cette pauvre bergère, à présent prisonnière de ce truand. Désormais, il ne faut trouver une solution pour la faire sortir de cette situation.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre, freluquet ? Questionna sur un ton vil Savantas. Déjà qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ta présence, le soir où tu as tenté de lui parler. Faisant volte-face envers le personnage, le Petit Clown s'exclama :

\- Tu ferais mieux de te taire, infâme voleur de diamant de d'autres terres ! Sache que c'est assez pénible de te supporter, puisque le roi et toi, vous avec beaucoup de point en commun.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, ricanait le cruel professeur dans son tableau. Au moins, je ne risque pas de m'inquiéter pour qu'il me jette aux oubliettes. Comparativement à toi, j'ai plus de chance. 

\- Espèce de...de

\- Assez vous deux ! Rompu la dame dans le tableau, au dessus de la cheminé. Il y en a marre de vos disputes. Si nous voulons gagner la confiance de cette enfant, il faut que tout d'abord, nous parvenions à bien nous entendre. Il y eut un calme, tandis que le clown et le voleur de diamant s'observèrent en baissant la tête. Le Petit Clown lâcha un soupir :

\- Le monde des humains est si compliqué parfois. Pourtant, ça fait des années qu'on attend pour que ce moment arrive, non ? Bon, j'admets que ça été une galère total lorsque nous avons tenter de nous présenter en même temps. Mais, on peut se reprendre !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux encore tenter ta chance ? S'informa le Fou du Roi. Je ne voudrais pas te contredire, Petit Clown, mais je ne crois pas que ton plan ne marchera à nouveau. 

\- Pourquoi penses tu celas ? Du moins, c'est toi qui m'as donné cette idée en premier, souligna le pantin.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais il y a un hic dans tout ça : Le roi. Vous savez comment c'est un manipulateur ? Il fera tout son possible pour que cette ancienne bergère se dresse contre nous tous, expliqua le bouffon à tout le monde. Ce qui n'aide pas, c'est la naïveté de cette malheureuse jeune souveraine. 

\- Quelle sombre destin pour quelqu'un comme elle, s'attrista la poupée en porcelaine, dans les bras du petit soldat.

\- Ce qui n'a pas vraiment aidé, ajouta l'un des cavaliers de l'échiquier, c'est le carnet noir qu'elle a trouvée en-dessous du canapé. Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le glisser en dessous, Petit Clown ?

\- Je ne voulais pas le mettre là, je voulais l'enlever, corrigea le pantin en forme d'accordéon. Je n'y suis pour rien si la reine Marguerite est une fouinarde. Oh flûte ! Par ma faute, elle perdra si espoir, qu'elle croira que tout le monde sont tournée contre elle. Et on dirait bien que ça commence avec nous. Tout à coup, le cavalier antique ajouta :

\- Si j'en crois à ma vieille expérience, le mieux qu'on puisse faire, c'est de patienter encore longtemps ; une année même, avant qu'ont retente le coup de lui parlé.

\- Et s'il est trop tard ? S'inquiéta une statue. Arriver à ce jour, rien ne nous diras qu'elle sera la même Marguerite, si innocente qu'on a connu. Elle ne vient pas de notre monde, mais celui des hommes. C'est un univers beaucoup plus obscur, où qu'il faut se battre pour survivre. Levant la tête, le Petit Clown ajouta :

\- Nous aussi il faut se battre, surtout qu'on est moins nombreux qu'avant. Malgré cela, nous pouvons faire une différence. Nous, les œuvres qui occupent cette chambre et les autres lieux de ce palais. Soudain, il y eut une musique qui commença à jouer sous une note mélodieuse, à partir de la boîte de musique au-dessus de la petite table tournante.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Se demanda l'Épouvantail. Avançant prudemment en face de la source, c'est alors que le pantin en forme d'accordéon aperçu quelque chose au loin.

Mais, avant de plus pousser son enquête, il y eut un flash aveuglant qui venue s'abattre sur eux.Au bout de quelques minutes, les œuvres aperçues devant un orbe de lumière tourbillonnante arriver dans la noirceur, dont la forme magique grossissait, ressemblant à des phares d'un véhicule. Dans le miroir du bureau, un reflet venue éclairée la pièce à partir des reflets de la lune. Soudainement, une femme aux traits phosphorescente apparut dans la chambre. La mystérieuse dame tenait dans l'une de ses mains, une longue baguette rigide en or et, elle portait au-dessus de sa tête une couronne de rubis qui envoya un reflet lumineux dans le regard des autres. Les œuvres pouvaient sentir beaucoup d'énergie vers la présence à la chevelure qui voletait par le souffle de sa magie qui dansait autour d'eux. Les reflets de la lune, faisait refléter un jeu d'ombre et de lumière sur son visage grisâtre.

Elle était divinement belle, sans aucun doute, mais terriblement effrayante. Mais bravement, le Petit Clown n'avait aucune crainte face à la monstruosité qui se trouvait devant lui, puisqu'il était habitué à faire des rencontres mystérieuses.

\- C'est...c'est vous, souffla étonnamment le jouet. Où étiez-vous donc passé pendant toutes ces années ?

\- J'étais toujours présente avec vous, mes amies, répondit sagement le spectre. Si je suis de retour, c'est parce que j'ai entendu vos plaintes concernant le roi Charles et le triste sort de ce royaume. Je suis là, pour vous informer d'une grande menace.

\- D'une menace ?! Lancèrent tout le monde.

\- Encore le roi, j'imagine, pensa le Petit Clown en croissant les bras. Puis, la forme phosphorescente lui fit signe de se rapprocher plus près. Soudain, comme si son corps fut posséder par une présence, c'est alors que le pantin se dirigea jusqu'au miroir où était apparut la mystérieuse étrangère. Aussitôt, une incroyable sensation venu s'abattre sur le petit personnage qui fut aspiré vers le gigantesque miroir qui devenait de plus en plus sombre.

Il y eut une vision :Les lieux avaient changées. Le Petit Clown se retrouva désormais dans la salle du trône.

\- Dites ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous emmenez ici ? Lui questionna l'arlequin. Aucune réponse. La respiration élevée, celui-ci commençait à se promener sur les lieux qui dégageaient une atmosphère lugubre.

\- Youhou ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Tentait-il. D'un seul coup, un rire machiavélique résonna dans la salle d'audience en le faisant sursauter. Au loin, il pouvait voir une silhouette noir qui était assit sur le trône, tandis que des vies innocentes jonchèrent le sol.

\- J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais vous feriez mieux de partir immédiatement, osa prévenir le Petit Clown au méchant. Une fois de plus, le rire perfide de la forme immonde refit surface.

\- Pauvre fou, sonna d'une voix d'outre-tombe la silhouette qui se leva d'un bond. Si tu crois que tu peux m'arrêter, tu as tort ! J'ai prit possession de Takicardie et vous, insignifiants personnages de cette contrée, vous succomberez à mon courroux ! Et tout à coup, le sceptre maudit de l'affreux individu, se mit à propulser un éclair foudroyant dans une puissante magie ténébreuse, se déchaînant par ensuite dans la salle du trône qui trembla dès que la force fut déployée. C'est alors que le sol et les murs, se mirent tout à coup à trembler et le ciel à gronder. Puis, toutes les vitres de la Grande Salle explosèrent, répandant alors des bouts de verres un peu partout, alors qu'une boule lumineuse d'environ deux diamètres d'une intense lumière bleue, se matérialisa devant le pantin, en éblouissant tous sur son passage. Le Petit Clown entendit soudainement des cris sanglants, semblables à la mort, mais en tout un rire puissant s'évader durant cette catastrophe.

Tout à coup, la vision disparut, au moment même où l'Automate surgit dans la salle...Prestement, le Petit Clown eu une immense panique qui s'empara de lui, mais qui l'avait heureusement réveillé de sa vision. Aussitôt, celui-ci recula du miroir pour poser une main sur son cœur qui palpitait de grosse secousse saccadée, le faisant respirer difficilement. Observant ses amies qui furent bouche-bée, celui-ci ajouta :

\- Dites-moi que vous avez vues la même chose que moi ? Leur demanda le pantin.

\- Hélas, oui. Cela est très inquiétant, afficha une statue. Qui est cette personne qui était assis sur le trône ? Subitement, il commença à faire beaucoup froid dans la chambre où les œuvres se trouvaient, et une sorte de tourbillon blanchâtre apparut en face d'eux. Plus que la lumière grossissait et plus que ça devenait tranquillement la forme que la même femme de tantôt, tout aussi majestueuse et fantomatique qui laissa échapper hors d'elle, une colonne de lumière flamboyante qui transperça délicatement les murs de la chambre, tel un phare dans la nuit dans une intensité tenace. Tellement que la magie émanait d'elle, tout le monde présent dans la pièce qui avait un regard plongé dans la stupéfaction, commencèrent à flotter gravitationnellement dans les airs, à la même hauteur que du spectre.

\- Mes amies, débuta sur une voix céleste la femme en ouvrant ses bras, comme vous pouvez le constatez, l'heure est grave. Ce que vous avez vues dans la vision, arrivera si nous n'agissons pas. Chacun d'entre vous y seras impliquer.

\- Mais pourquoi nous ?! Demanda avec inquiétude le cavalier antique, tandis que son cheval hennissait de frayeur. Tout d'abord, qui est ce sale type qu'on a aperçu sur le siège ? Attendez que je me retrouve devant lui, afin de lui botter le derrière. Se déposant au sol, le Petit Clown venue auprès de la Dame et poursuivit :

\- Dites, est-ce qu'il pourrait s'agir de "La Bête" qui serait de retour ?

\- J'ai bien peur que oui, déclarait le spectre. Ce danger que vous craigniez tous, s'est réveillé par la cruauté, la jalousie et la tyrannie qui habitent le roi Charles. Sa manière de régner le royaume durant ces dernière années, n'ont faites qu'accroître la puissante de notre ennemi.

\- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, s'étonna avec frousse l'Épouvantail. Alors ça, c'est vraiment mauvais !

\- Ô madame, reprit le Petit Clown. Est-ce qu'il existerait une solution pour empêcher que cela n'arrive ?

\- Absolument, annonça la dulcinée. Ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est dans les moments où l'on s'y attend le moins, il y a toujours une lumière pour nous délivrée. D'ailleurs, il existe une prophétie qui raconte l'arrivé d'une personne vaillante, destiné à rompre la malédiction et, à rétablir la paix dans le royaume.

\- De qui s'agit-il ? Demanda impatiemment la femme dans le tableau. De plus, c'est quoi cette malédiction qui hante ce pays depuis longtemps ?

\- Le jour où Charles est devenu le roi de Takicardie, son cœur s'est tellement assombrit, que cela à suffit pour que "La Bête" puisse jeter son mauvais sort partout. À cause de ceci, les takicardiens ont perdu la foi, expliqua la Dame. Il n'y a que les ténèbres ! Tout d'un coup, des formes se dessinèrent peu à peu, et les autres distinguèrent alors Takicardie qui était envahit par une forme monstrueuse. C'était le feu partout, alors que tous les villageois se défendaient contre l'ennemi. Puis, les formes se dissipèrent et, l'image disparut pour laisser place à la Dame. Elle reprit avec :

\- C'est ça qui arrivera, si nous nous ne dépêchons pas. Néanmoins, il ne faut pas que vous désespériez, puisque notre héro est en route.

\- C'est très bien ça, mais c'est qui ? Questionna le Petit Clown en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Vous allez nous le dire ou quoi ? Sitôt, le spectre échappa un petit rire :

\- Toujours aussi impatient. Sache, Petit Clown, que lorsque ce moment arrivera, ça sera quelque chose de très d'inattendu. Pour l'instant, reprit-elle. Il n'y aura pas seulement que ce bienheureux personnage en qui vous allez devoir compter, mais en vous aussi.

-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda le Petit Clown, incrédule. Quel importance que nous représentons dans ce vaste monde ? Nous avons été abandonnées durant si longtemps, que nous ne voyons plus l'intérêt d'être utile.

\- Oh, Petit Clown, répondit tranquillement le spectre. Cesse de te décevoir. Si seulement vous pourriez connaitre l'importance que vous représentez au sein de ce peuple ? Chacun d'entre vous, possédez quelque chose de précieux dans votre cœur, même pour les œuvres d'arts qui semblent méprisable, déclarait-elle en observant le professeur Savantas et le démon dans la boîte à musique.

\- Et pour la reine Marguerite, ajouta le pantin en forme d'accordéon. Va-t-on pouvoir la protéger encore plus ? Est-ce qu'elle parviendra à nous parler ?! Parvenant pas à se retenir, la Dame s'esclaffa :

\- Bein, dis donc... Tu en as pose des questions ! Sache petit curieux, que seul l'avenir te le diras. À présent que chacun suis son destin, enchaîna-t-elle en lévitant dans les airs, les vraies aventures pourront enfin débuter pour connaître l'identité de celui ou celle qui mettra un terme aux ténèbres. En ces paroles, je vous quitte en ce moment si extraordinaire, où vous vivrez bientôt une odyssée si fabuleuse, que même les plus grands rêves ne peuvent accomplir. Au revoir, mes adorables œuvres d'art.

C'est alors que la Dame se métamorphosa en un orbe magique qui créa un fantastique flamboiement, projetant encore des effets rayonnants, plus que les rayons du soleil. Et bientôt, la forme majestueuse s'éclipsa soudainement dans une petite explosion de constellation, avant que tout puisse revenir immédiatement au calme, laissant les autres qui demeurèrent dans un état remplit par plusieurs pensées curieuse.

Pourtant, un nouveau plan surgit dans les pensées du Petit Clown, où lui était apparut une ampoule allumée au-dessus de sa tête.

Tout un personnage, vous ne trouvez-pas ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personnages impliquées 
> 
> \- L'Épouvantail (1942)
> 
> \- Le Diamant (1970)
> 
> \- Le fou du roi (1987) - Le Petit Soldat (1947)
> 
> * Concernant le troubadour Niglo du film "La Flûte Magique," je ne l'ai pas inclus comme une œuvre animée, puisque je vais plutôt l'utiliser comme un habitant de la ville basse.
> 
> * Un Triangle : Le triangle est un instrument de musique idiophone constitué d'une barre métallique de section circulaire pliée en deux points de manière à former un triangle plus ou moins régulier. Il est tenu d'une main par le musicien, qui frappe dessus à l'aide d'une tige, également métallique.


	18. Lire attentivement : Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs, chères lectrices. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Je suis désolée de vous avoir faites attendre si longtemps, à un tel point de croire que j'abandonnerais mon histoire. Toutefois, je vous conseille vivement de lire attentivement ce message, car il sera très important.La raison pour laquelle que cela m'a prit autant de temps à écrire ces deux chapitres, c'est parce qu'il y avait de nombreuses choses que j'ai dût m'occuper dernièrement.

En sauvant mon argent, j'ai put réussir à m'acheter une tablette Huoin. Avec touts les équipements que j'ai, je compte bien faire de l'animation avec mes personnages. 

Honnêtement, ça serait mon plus grand rêve d'accomplir cette œuvre, malgré les difficultés que je risque de rencontrer. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas dessinées ! La seule chose que je peux vous dires, c'est de me laissez du temps et d'avoir beaucoup de patience. Puisque j'ai d'autres projets en tête, j'ai décidée de prendre une longue pause pour débuter mes autres FanFictions.

Néanmoins, j'espère que cela ne vas pas vous empêcher d'aller lire mes histoires et de toujours venir m'encourager. Comme d'habitude, ne soyez pas gêner pour donnez votre opinion. Je veux que vous soyez le plus honnête possible. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait rendre les autres chapitres encore plus intéressantes à lire ? Je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques. Un bon auteur devrait toujours écouter son auditoire.

Je vous aime !


End file.
